The Diamond's Curse
by Pooch2010
Summary: Sequel to The Shadow Ninja. A world which only seems to contain secrets and lies encircles the young Princess. Everything she believed at one time were merely stories to her, but what was once a fantasy has become a reality. To save her one true love from the grasp of a risen enemy, Fabia must find a strength in herself she never knew she had, and use it before it comes too late.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into my closet, and then cautiously took my place in front of the mirror, suddenly glancing down at my shoulder to see a single white feather, sitting atop of it.

I brushed the feather off of my shoulder, watching it land onto the hardwood floors below me.

"And where did you come from?" I questioned the feather, as it found its new home on the floor.

I turned my head upward, doing a double take at the sight I saw before me.

Two large feathered objects were positioned in the middle of my back as I continued to stare at the figure in the mirror.

I reached my hand back behind me, holding onto to one of the objects tightly, as nerves of pain shot into my back.

I fell onto the floor, gripping the feather in my fingers that had fallen to the ground. I stared at it, twirling it in my fingers.

Before I knew what I was doing, I let out a shrill scream, echoing throughout every square inch of the Palace.

I shook lightly in the corner of the closet being sure to leave the door open. I could hear tons of footsteps rushing throughout the hallways, shoe coming down hard on tile.

"Princess!"

I recognized by the tone of voice that it was probably Inferno.

"I'm in the closet!" I exclaimed brightly, trying desperately to get his attention. He rushed through the open door, almost tripping over me since he probably didn't see me.

"I'm right here," I said shakily, seeing his shocked expression scared me even more. He knelt beside me, smoothing out the feathers on my wings.

"Only Immortals are supposed to have them, unless…" Inferno contemplated "Oh my gosh" He stood up, helping me to my feet. He then snatched me around my waist, and held me bridal style in his arms. I stretched my wings so that they would be more comfortable instead bent over his arms.

Inferno then sprinted upward, spreading his wings so that he could fly me through the palace.

"Do you mind me asking if you know where Emerald is currently positioned at?" Inferno questioned, while I looked up at him.

"Okay, first of all, why do Immortals always have to speak so formally, and second, she's in Shun's bedroom" I replied. He nodded thoughtfully, and then flew right through Shun's bedroom door. Emerald jolted upward with a dagger drawn at her side.

Inferno almost dropped me due to her reaction.

But soon, Emerald began to laugh, while Inferno held his hands up after setting me upon the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Emerald gasped "So sorry to startle you- oh my gosh, dear!"

"I know," I told her; flexing my newly found wings so that she could see them. Emerald then lowered her voice, and kept it that way.

"Inferno!" She whispered urgently "This means, that he really is the Revelation!" Inferno nodded, glancing toward the window.

"The clouds!" Emerald exclaimed, rushing toward the window. She swiped the silken white curtains away from the window, gasping at what she saw before her.

Dark clouds filled the sky, as a light snow drizzled on top of Millennia. The royal city was draped in a slim blanket of snow, while we saw Immortal children having the time of their lives while playing with the white substance.

"What's wrong with the clouds?" I questioned the Millennian Queen, who turned her now tear stained face toward me.

"Without the Revelation, there will be no being to keep balance in the universe," She answered softly "Shadow, is the Revelation" I looked over at Shun, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I have so many questions," I told them "And I need them to be answered" Emerald nodded, sitting next to Shun, while taking his hand in hers.

"Inferno," She whispered softly "It is now time, for them to know the whole story"

* * *

**Me: Hi everyone, so happy to be writing again, and here we are at the begining of the Sequel to The Shadow Ninja. Warning you, if you have not read the first story, to understand everything a lot better, I recommend that you read the stories in order. Promise you, it will make a lot more sense. See you guys later! ;)**


	2. Questions and Answers

(Fabia's POV)

The brawlers and I sat around a large, glass, circular table, all of wearing quite serious expressions upon our faces. Inferno, Emerald, and Zephyr sat across from us, each of them looking quite nervous.

"Start with the day that Emerald and Zephyr brought Shun to earth," Dan stated, looking toward the King and Queen who turned to look at him.

"As you wish Daniel," Emerald sighed, glancing toward her husband for support. Zephyr gladly stepped up to the plate.

"It all began while Sapphirah was watching over Shadow…

_Flashback _

_The young Prince walked side by side with his father, gripping his hand tightly in his own. The King looked down on his son. _

"_Don't you worry Shadow," He comforted "You've been watched by her before, nothing will go wrong, I promise" The Prince, whose name was Shadow nodded slightly frowning toward the Palace before him. _

_A slim woman walked through the doors, smiling toward the Prince who looked up at her quite concerned. Her hair was a bright red color, growing darker and darker at the color extended down her hair. At the end of each strand of her hair, they burst into flames, making it look as if her hair was fire. _

_Shadow backed up a few inches. _

_The woman was wearing a very slim red dress, a fairly long train following the end of the dress. The dress was sleeveless, and her skin very pale. Her eyes were a stunning shade of crimson, her eye lashes and eye shadow a deep black. Her lips were the same color as her eyes. _

_She grinned toward Shadow, who frowned up at her. _

"_So sorry to dress this way," The woman told him gently "I'm going to a banquet tonight, is that alright?" Shadow tilted his head in confusion, but soon nodded cautiously, afraid something would happen if he were to say no. _

"_Don't worry Shadow, it's alright," Zephyr told him, releasing his hand "You have good time, alright? You still have the guards right by you, you'll be fine" he hugged his son, before turning him into the hands of the kind woman. _

"_He's just really melancholy today for some reason," Zephyr explained "He should be alright after about an hour, I'll be back at five, Goodbye Shadow" Shadow waved as he watched his father disappear back down the hill. _

"_Shadow darling?" asked the woman concerned "Are you alright?" Shadow looked up at her, nodding gently. The woman smiled as she guided him inside her home. _

_The guards tensed naturally when they were around her, for the woman was supposed to be the most powerful of Immortal beings ever, yet there was no sure sign that she was Revelation. The guards eventually warmed up around her, as she began to play various activities that the young Prince enjoyed dearly. _

_During their fifth chess rematch, the woman having won three of the games, Inferno walked through the glass French doors, smiling brightly as he looked down on the two. _

"_I have a surprise for you Shadow," Inferno taunted getting the Prince's attention. The woman stood onto the floor, helping Shadow stand as she held his hand delicately in hers. _

"_Is it finally ready?" The woman asked Zephyr, leaning into his ear so Shadow couldn't hear her speak "Did you set it up across from the lap pool, or the Zen Garden?" Inferno looked toward grinning as he whispered back to her. _

"_Across from the lap pool, I'm sure he'll love it either way though my dear," Inferno replied, glancing toward Shadow, who looked up at him confused. _

"_It's alright Shadow," He told him "We're almost there now" He then pointed outside of the Palace, looking out over the lap pool, gleaming with its sparkling waters. Shadow perked up as he soon noticed what was set up across from it. _

"_I told you he would like it" Inferno whispered toward the woman, as she rolled her eyes, continuing to guide Shadow through the next set of glass doors. _

_The minute that the doors opened, Shadow pushed his guards out of the way, sprinting while holding the woman's hand, pulling her towards the lap pool. _

"_Shadow, calm down dear, it's not like the entire set up will somehow disappear" The woman exclaimed, laughing as Shadow pulled her past the lap pool. He paused suddenly once he was standing in front of Inferno, who had suddenly appeared before him with a slim black and golden bow in his hands. _

"_You're Father, my Prince," Inferno began saying "Wanted us to give you this" Inferno placed the bow in Shadow's arms, as the Prince held the bow up right, as if he had been shooting for his entire life. Inferno looked at the child, quite surprised. _

"_Have you ever shot before?" Inferno asked. _

_The young Prince shook his head looking up at the man. _

"_Your Father did say that you had a great interest in the sport I see," Inferno continued, as he watched Shadow nod at his comment. _

_Shadow walked over to arrow holder, carefully placing the arrow on the right side of the bow string, clipping it to the loop a few inches below the peep sight. Shadow pulled the string back with ease, aiming the arrow right for the middle of the target. _

_He then released the arrow, as it flew, piercing the air, and then making its home in the bulls-eye. _

_The young woman gasped as she saw this happen, a horrifying grin replacing her surprise. She placed her hands on the Prince's shoulders whispered quietly into his ear. _

"_Do it again Shadow," She said quietly keeping her eyes on the middle of the target. Shadow looked up at her confused, but then restrung the bow with yet another arrow. He brought the bow string to the corner of his mouth, his bright golden eyes glowing in power. _

_Shadow released the bowstring, watching intently as the arrow flew right through the other one, splitting the previous arrow into two perfectly clean pieces. _

_The woman's eyes then glowed in hatred as she looked toward the Prince, turning to see her murderous glare. Her hair lit itself into flames, her eyes becoming bloodshot as she stared at the split arrow. _

_Inferno noticed this, using a shield to protect the child, as the woman slashed a dagger right through the space where the he had been standing. _

"_Shadow, freeze!" Inferno commanded, placing a force field around the Prince "Stay still, don't move" Shadow froze, terrified of the sudden behavior that the woman had shown. _

"_Sapphirah, enough of this!" Inferno exclaimed, glaring toward his daughter "He is a child! He did nothing to you!" _

_The woman, whose name was indeed Sapphirah, turned her deathly glare toward her father. Her eyes showed no emotion, except for pure hatred. She turned back to look at the Prince, trembling behind the force field. _

"_You are no more, you're Majesty," Sapphirah whispered, her voice shaken, yet death defying. She lunged for the force field, as it shattered into pieces. Shadow looked toward her, concerned, as the guards surrounding the Palace tried to ward the new found beast away from the Prince. _

_Sapphirah held her hand out, over Shadow's crown, as a misty red dust descended from her finger tips landing on Shadow. Shadow's eyes almost immediately closed, as he drifted away from consciousness. _

"_Stop this madness!" Inferno called out, drawing a bow to threaten his daughter "Leave him alone!" Sapphirah looked toward him, as she grinned triumphantly, placing her dagger on the ground. She held her hands up in the air, taunting her father to release the arrow. _

_Inferno shakily dropped the bow to his side, the arrow still intact with the bowstring. _

"_Thought so," Sapphirah crooned, looking back down on her victim "Rest well, my Prince" Sapphirah's body exploded into flames, as she vanished into the air in front of them. _

_Inferno sprinted to Shadow's side, as he lifted him delicately into his arms. _

"_It will all be alright Shadow," He whispered softly "It's okay" He rocked the child in his arms, watching the sky as Zephyr and Emerald appeared before him, concerned about their sleeping child. _

_End of Flashback _

"What happened after that?" I asked, looking toward all three Immortal beings, almost dying for an answer. Inferno turned his glance on me, smiling sadly as he thought about it.

"Emerald was forced to bring Shadow to earth," Inferno answered, holding the hand of the weeping Queen.

"He was in a coma for eight weeks!" Emerald cried out, leaning her head against Zephyr's shoulder.

"But why did she have to take Shun to earth? Why?" Dan questioned further, while Drago paced on the table in front of him, as well as many of the other bakugan.

"Because we knew that she would try to attack him again," Zephyr spoke, delicately stroking Emeralds hair "Shadow is the Revelation, meaning, he is the most powerful of Immortal beings. Sapphirah knew it as well…" He trailed off, staring into the distance.

"Keep going," Jake urged him gently, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"The whole reason that Sapphirah…" Zephyr began "The reason why Sapphirah…"

"Killed your son?" Ren offered, while Zephyr nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Was because, when she was born," Inferno filled in "Sapphirah was thought to be the strongest Immortal, yet there were no sure signs that she was the Revelation. But when Shadow was born, he topped her powers greatly, upsetting my daughter. She didn't want to be over powered, so she…"

I nodded in understandingly, watching as Emerald looked up at us.

"For as long as I can remember," She began shakily "Sapphirah fell in love with our child. She hated it when he would have to leave her home, when he came over, for certain reasons. She held him when he was just a baby, she loved our little Shadow" Inferno nodded.

"But her emotions got the better of her" He whispered lowly "And now, that the Revelation is dead, there is no balance!" He stood from his chair, as lighting and thunder filed the sky with a deafening roar.

Emerald looked up at him.

"Please Inferno, the storm will only get worse" She pleaded, as he slowly sat back down in his chair.

Indeed it had been snowing quite hard for the past few days, as all of the brawlers, me, and the Immortals gazed outside of the window, watching Millennia being coated in a blanket of snow.

"But there is still hope left" Emerald crooned softly, fixing her golden eyes on me, as well as Zephyr and Inferno.

"Me?" I questioned them, watching their spirits brighten.

"Yes my dear," Zephyr said "You, are the diamonds final, and last defense" There was that phrase again, yet I didn't understand a word of what it meant.

"Would someone please tell me what that means?" I exclaimed, upsetting myself as I gazed at the glowing gem.

"You have taken up the job, as current, protector of the Universe, dear," Emerald explained, confusing me even more "You are the Revelation at the moment" I felt my jaw hit the ground as all of the brawlers eyes turned on me.

"I'm sorry?"

"When you shared your last kiss," Emerald explained further "Shadow made a brave gesture, called the Transaction. The Transaction, is when an Immortal passes their powers onto a mortal, ending their life at that very moment" Tears filled her eyes, yet she pressed on even further.

"You are now an Immortal Fabia," She whispered "If you want to save Shadow, you must find some way to defeat Sapphirah, once, and for all!" Emerald sprung from her seat, sprinting out of the room, as I felt my eyes widen.

"Immortal…" I pondered, as the diamonds glow greatly increased "I'm an Immortal?" Zephyr and Inferno nodded in unison, before they called out after the Queen, running to go and find her.

Dan looked at me, his eyes widened in envy. We stood in unison, as I blacked out, collapsing into Dan's arms.

* * *

**Dan: Hey guys, Ashlyn is gone at the moment, she has a doctors thing that she had to go to **

**Ren: Yeah, so she asked Dumbo here to fill in for her **

**Dan: Hey! Anyway, thanks for reviewing guys, you rock! And hoped you liked this chapter, see you guys later! (Turns to Ren) Would you like to know who else is a Dumbo?! **


	3. Learning another side of the Story

"Fabia!" Dan called out sternly, running after me.

The minute that I regained my composer, I woke to a start, running as quickly as I could. I had to get away from them.

"Fabia! Come back, everything's okay!"

_No Dan! _I thought harshly _everything is not alright!_ I sprinted further down the hallway, knowing that I was almost to the gates which led to the courtyard. I ran faster and faster, feeling kinds of adrenalin rush through my entire body.

Before I knew what was happening, I flung myself through the gates, and I was…flying. My wings pushed me off of the ground with such I power I thought I would fly right through the atmosphere of Millennia, but no!

Almost moments after my feet left the ground, I was falling, my wings doing their best to break my fall. My wings had given me one quick push into the air, and then, nothing, just falling.

"Help!" I shrieked, while the ground was growing at an abnormal speed. Dan watched in horror as I fell, holding his arms out as if he was going to attempt to catch me.

"Spread your wings outward!"

That voice, I knew that voice, and with no hesitation, I spread my wings as far as I could, and I was suddenly suspended in the air, no more falling.

I looked downward, smiling as I saw Guard Talkative standing below me, his arms held outward in a calm manner. He was wearing a once concerned, but now calm face.

"Thank you!" I called out to him "How did you know to do that?" The guards face became quite solemn, and I knew right then, the answer to my question. I flew, more like dropped downward, but eventually landed onto the ground beside him. He leaned over, and delicately whispered into my ear.

"It was always Shadow's way, of stopping on a moment's notice"

I nodded, cautiously folding my wings behind my back, like I had seen Shun do so many times. He would always help me learn to fly, I knew he would, once I got him back.

And guess what, that was all of the inspiration I needed.

"Move," I told them sternly, pushing them aside, much to their surprise. I walked through the gates, unfurling my wings, while startling the guards who immediately bowed toward me as I walked through the doors to the Palace.

Zephyr met me halfway into the hallway, taking my hands in his. He nodded, tears streaking his cheeks, as he led me through the hallways. I suddenly lost the poker face that I had out on, turning my concerned glance his way.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" I questioned him, while he did his best to clear his face if his emotions. He shook his head, continuing to lead me down the next hallway.

I gasped as I saw Emerald kneeling in the hallway, while Inferno wrapped his arms around her, gently rocking her, right out in the open.

"Emerald!" I exclaimed, kneeling next to her, while she then took me into a tight hug, while I struggled to breathe in her embrace.

"Fabia, I am so sorry for dropping everything into your shoulders so quickly, I-I just…"

"Emerald, you're fine, I know how you feel," I whispered back to her "You lost your only son, and I will do whatever it takes, to-to, b-bring him b-back" I then burst into tears, right there, for everyone to see me. And I felt…vulnerable.

"Fabia, if this is what you choose, then you must start your training immediately," Zephyr cut in "Shadow begun at age two, you must be trained if you wish to defeat her forces. You must learn how to harness his power" I nodded, while Emerald cautiously began to loosen her grip around me.

"I will," I answered, letting Zephyr pull me onto my feet "But only on one condition" Zephyr looked down on me surprised, his eyebrows raised as he awaited my circumstance.

"You will train me to the best of my ability, and you will not stop there," I ordered firmly "You will train like you did your son, because if I'm not ready, then he will stay dead and gone!" Zephyr, taken aback by my sudden outburst, calmly gained control over his senses, his eyes locked onto mine in a deathly glare.

"If you want to be like my son, then you will duck," He said tranquilly, as I caught onto his hint, sinking to the floor, just as his sword was vacillated over my head. He looked down on me approvingly, as he slid his sword back into its holster.

"You will do fine," He told me, "Meet me in the Zen Garden in two minutes, and Emerald my dear, please dress her appropriately for the occasion. Princess" Zephyr bowed, dissolving into smoke right before my eyes.

"Princess, dear, come with me," Emerald said, as soon as Zephyr had gone "Do you mind the dark green shade of color?" I shook my head, allowing Emerald to lead me back toward the once familiar dressing room.

Once there, I was dressed in a bright, sparkling gold T-shirt, a dark green karate type jacket, and loose fitting, dark green, karate type pants.

Emerald tied my hair back, letting it hang in its ponytail. She then took Shun's diamond, and delicately hung it around my neck, placing her hands under my chin.

"Do not let him get the better of you Princess, you have Shadow's skill level, his knowledge, strength, and bravery. You can beat Zephyr, and I know that you will"

I was kind of shocked, surprised, yet totally motivated after Emerald had told me that. I was fighting Zephyr? I thought that he was going to train me! Not fight me!

"I know dear, but he indeed meant a duel," Emerald whispered while fixing my ponytail "You'll do fine, I know it"

Seriously, how do Immortals do that?!

"Do what dear?" Emerald questioned, turning me around to face her.

See?

"I don't see anything!" Emerald exclaimed, looking toward me confused "What do you see?" I rolled my eyes, tightening my grip around Shun's sword, which was held in my right hand.

"Look," I told her "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to them" She looked up me, quite surprised by my answer.

"Who's them?"

I mentally sapped myself, finally just walking out of the room and in the direction of the Zen Garden.

"What?" Emerald called out after me, watching as I opened the doors which led to the Zen Garden. I waved back to her, stepping onto the soft green grass. My feet relaxed once they stepped foot onto the green carpet, as if they were floating on clouds.

My eyes drifted onto Zephyr's, who stood patiently, about ten yards before me. Both of his swords were drawn at his side, as he glared deathly into my gaze.

I shivered lightly as he watched me.

I glanced toward the brawlers, who stood on a large balcony, anxiously watching our every move. Emerald stood behind them, peering over Dan's shoulder, who clapped loudly, shouting my name, just as Runo slapped him upside his head. I giggled, placing my hand over my mouth.

Just as I turned to look back at Zephyr, he lunged for me, while suddenly something just, kicked into my defense system, something that I had never felt before.

Without even looking at him, I jumped into the air, performing a perfect backflip, as I dodged Zephyr's attack, landing perfectly still and balanced on my feet.

Zephyr gaped at me, his eyes widened as he stared at me.

The brawlers were obviously trying to process what they had just seen, same as me. I smirked, feeling like I had done this so many times before, yet I didn't know why.

Zephyr tossed a shuriken with a single flick of his wrist, the sharp piece of metal piercing the air as it flew in slow motion toward my face. Without moving, I snatched the shuriken in my hand, throwing it back through the air as it hit the middle of a target on the one of the balcony's posts.

How could this even be happening to me?

"Try this," Zephyr said softly, swinging his sword right in front of my face.

You see, my first reaction was to run, but instead, I leaned backward was the sword spliced the air above me, while my hand shot out of nowhere and snatched the sword from Zephyr. I then performed another backflip, and landed behind him, positioning both of my swords to where they were held in front of his neck.

I froze, suddenly tearing the swords away from him.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered "I am so sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I never intended-"

"Fabia," Zephyr cut in "I understand, but, you are incredible" I blushed lightly, feeling like this was all old news to me, yet I knew that hadn't ever done any of this stuff before. It was just…different.

"I think I'll go inside now," I said confused, feeling a sudden urge to check on Shun. Seriously, all of these new senses were going to drive me up the wall!

"Ok then," Zephyr told me, tilting his head in confusion "Be my guest I suppose. I'll be out here for a while longer, preparing a few new tasks I'd like you to perform for me, alright?"

I nodded dully, suddenly uninterested in his comments. I rushed through the doors of the Palace, pushing them open with all of my might. I startled the guards who had to jog to keep up with me. As I turned the corner, a feeling of dread rushed through me, as I saw a crack of empty space to Shun's bedroom door. (Meaning the door was slightly open)

The guards who would have normally stood there, were sprawled across the floor, unconcious.

I fell to my knees, keeping my voice lowered, as i helped one of the guards sit upright.

"What happened?" I asked, almost inaudibly, as the guard shook his head, trying to come to his senses "Are you okay?"

"Sh-She came back," The guard whispered terrified "She de-demanded to see Sh-Shadow" I nodded, keeping my cool as the rest of the guards behind me got ready to barge into the room after Sapphirah, but I held them back. I held my hand out, startling them, as I shooed them a few feet away from the door.

I leaned in closer the door, delicately peering inside the room, much to my surprise. Sapphirah held Shun ever so gently in her arms, stroking his once sprakling hair, and holding his once warm and tender hand. tears stroked her cheeks, as she did this, her voice hoarse and weak. And before I knew what was happening, she began to sing.

And her voice...was beautiful...

"Child of the wilderness, born into emptyness," Sapphirah began, clearing her voice of it's emotion "Learn to be lonely, learn to find your way in darkness"

_Sapphirah: Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you? _

_Learn to be lonely, learn to be your one companion _

_Ever dreamed, out in the world? Here my arms still hold you _

_You've always known, that your heart was on it's own... _

Sapphirah didn't get to finish her song, as she burst into tears on the spot, bringing me into such a state of sorrow...just by watching her. Sapphirah laid Shun gently back onto his bed, placing the rose tight and firm into his hands. She stood next to him, holding his hand for the longest time...until she vanished, right there, into millions of pieces of a reddened dust.

As soon as she had left, I burst through the doors, sprinting next Shun, and grasping his hand tightly in my own. He was still...gone. I was hoping, so much, that somehow she could bring him back to me, but Zephyr, Emerald and Inferno had already told me that there was only one way.

Defeat her.

I lay next to Shun, pondering my thoughts, was the brawlers rushed into the room, finding me still next to him. I squeezed his hand even tighter.

_How, _I thought silently _Could Sapphirah do this to him, yet still show enough emtion, proving that she still cares about him? _

As my thoughts wandered, I snuggled next to Shun, lying my head softly onto his shoulder. Tears streaked my face as I closed my eyes tightly, sobbing, weeping, crying...

Why did she have to come back?

* * *

**Fabia: It broke my heart to hear her sing... **

**Dan: I know Fabia, you've told me like a million times now. Why don't you just mourn over him all day if you have to! **

**Fabia: I'm sorry (Walks off) **

**Dan: (Slaps himself) Fabia wait! I didn't mean it like that, it's just, (Notices the readers) Oh hey, un, how are you? Oh...you saw me do that. Uh, yeah, well the brawlers are just kind of tense at the moment, so yeah, (Calls out after Fabia) I really am sorry! **

**(Ashlyn walks through the door) **

**Me: What happened? (Sees mound of food wrappers, plates, sppons, forks, empty bwl of ice cream) **

**Dan: (Scratches his head) Uh, look, I'm sorry, but I eat when I'm upset! **

**Me: Guys, you don;t need to beat yourseleves up over this, I told you that I was going to...(Notices readers) Oh, hey! o.o" Uh, thank you all for reading, and I'll see you soon in the next chapter! (Oh yeah, and I ams soooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long! Thank you for being so patient! And Huge ShoutOut here to Copperpelt, and EmberAmberFirdaus for helping me the story! Thank you so much guys! Bye!**


	4. New Arrival

"Fabia, what happened?" Dan questioned me firmly "What did you see? Fabia, we're here for you, you can tell us anything" But this, I felt, was something that I needed to keep to myself. I couldn't let the others know about Sapphirah's sorrowful visit, so instead of answering, I just buried my face deeper into Shun's chest, wrapping my arms around him a tight embrace.

"Fabia, please tell us," Alice pleaded softly "We won't tell anyone else, we promise"

For just I second I perked up, then realized that the first thing that any of the brawlers would do was tell Zephyr or Emerald, due to the contents of secret.

"Please guys," I whispered "Just go, okay? I just want sometime alone, that's it!" I felt hot tears pouring from my eyes, just I looked up to see the brawlers rustling out Shun's bedroom, closing the door silently behind them.

I sighed exasperated, staring in awe at Shun's once sparkling hair. The golden strands had nothing more than maybe a glimmer here and there, due to the light that would rarely stream through the windows. I wiped the tears swiftly from my eyes, placing my hand over Shun's.

"Please," I whispered "Tell me, what it will take, to get you back"

Of course nothing happened; Shun wouldn't suddenly wake up and embrace me, no matter how hard I wished that he would. I stood on the ground next to him, trailing my fingers around his cheek. I then left him, and walked solemnly out of the room.

The brawlers were waiting for me outside of the door.

Dan stayed behind, as the brawlers shuffled down the hallways. He took my hand, and gently guided me down the hallway, through the doors to an entrance into the Palace, and back into the Zen Garden.

I glanced at Zephyr who had everything set out in neat sets around the garden. A long tightrope was spread across the koi pond; a super complicated gymnastics bar set a few yards away from the balcony railings, and just so many other things that I couldn't name.

"Well," Zephyr sighed "Shall we begin Princess?" I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on the set of throwing stars spread out in his hands. He grinned faintly, before sending them, spearing the empty air, as each and every one, ended up skillfully in the middle of yet another target.

And that was how the rest of my week went.

* * *

(Dan's POV)

Watching Fabia train, was almost exactly like seeing Shun as her shadow. It almost felt as if he lived within her soul, feeding his knowledge and skills into her thoughts and mind. It was almost, as if he were still here with me.

Yet that may never be true, ever again.

Fabia was dodging every attack thrown at her, like she was some kind of self defense mechanism. I watched in awe, as Zephyr's sword saored maybe an inch above her head as she leaned back, wrapping her hand firmly around the handle, and then performing a backflip so that she could keep her ground. Runo placed her hand on my shoulder, as I glanced back at her, a blank expression on my face.

"Deep in thought, huh?" She asked, helping my escape my dreamworld. I shrugged, staring off into the distance.

"I suppose," I answered her softly, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I placed my hand firmly over my mouth, as I leaned over the side of the railing. Runo wrapped her arms around me.

"Dan," She whispered shakily "We'll get him back, I promise" She sqeezed my hand tightly in hers, as tears of sorrow began to cloud my vision.

"It'll be okay," Runo whispered "She can do it, just have faith in her, alright?" I nodded, as I watched her disappear back into the Palace for lunch, along with the rest of the brawlers, yet Fabia continued to train. She gave it her all every second, and that alone gave me a glimmer of hope.

I decided to skip lunch, which, and I know, is totally unlike me, due to my "Must Eat Every Second Of The Day" disaese. I'm kidding, alright. Fabia's skills were increasing with every passing second, almost as if she were soaking up every ounce of Shun's powers in the fastest possible time. And It also seemed to be working.

I sighed deeply, clutching the iron bars of the balcony.

_Whatever it takes, Shun, _I though silently _I will have you back; and that is a solid promise! _

* * *

(Runo's POV)

Dan was begining to worry me, and I know that he was still horrificly upset over Shun, but, it almost looked as if he wouldn't return to normal. I had noticed that Alice and Fabia, had both over come their shock, and began to avenge instead of slumping around crying. But Dan...he wasn't even here for lunch!

I brushed my hand through my hair, glancing over at Chan and Joe, who had arrived a day ago once they had heard about what had happened to Shun. Keith had also been here a day before they arrived, breatly worried about Shun, and Mira.

It seemed as if the entire family of brawlers were here again, but under unfortunate circumstances. Alice was sitting with Mira and Julie, all three of them having there own talk about things. Baron, Keith, Ace, and Ren ahd also formed there own circle at one of the tables.

I was making my way over to Alice's table, when I suddenly glanced over at Marucho; he was sitting by himself, barely even looking at his food, while his head hung low, as if he were staring at the ground. I menatlly slapped myself as I sat down next to him.

"Hey," I greeted softly "You okay?" Marucho picked his head up, as I gasped at what a mess he was. (No offense) His eyes were clouded in tears, his shirt paying for the cost of sadness, and his hands clenched around dozens of used tissues.

"Oh," He said hoarsely "Hey Runo" I put my hand over my mouth, while setting my plate of food beside me on the table.

"Marucho," I said in disbelief "What happened to you?" He looked up at me, as he wiped the tears from his eyes with another one of his tissues.

"I just wish that I would've known!" Marucho explained, before bursting into fresh tears "I didn't know that Shun was Shadow, and once I did know, it was too late!" Hey placed his face in his hands, sobbing hysterically into them.

To be honest, I didn't know what to do! Tigrerra moved out onto my shoulder, looking up at me with here beautiful yellow eyes.

"Just comfort him," She suggested quietly "It always works with Preyas, try it on Marucho" I nodded, as I gently reached over and placed my hand on his shoulder. Marucho looked up at me, continuing to wipe his eyes.

"I'm sure he knew," I said delicately "And I know that he forgives you Marucho. He probably understood to" Marucho perked up.

"You really think so?" He asked, before sniffling into his tissue.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed "I know he does. He also would probably want you to eat before you become dehydrated or something like that" I guestered to his plaate of food with my fork, right before I dug into my own plate.

Marucho nodded as he picked up his fork and knife, cautiously begining to cut the large peice of steak in front of him. I grinned faintly as I continued to eat.

_Maybe things will turn out well after all, _I thought.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I was begining to get pretty worried about Shun. Well, that's not new, I always do. Shun had been my very best friend, ever since I could remember, and now, he died, so that he could save us, his friends. It was so...selfless.

I know atht he really does care for us and everything, but still, I didn't ever think that he would do this for us. It was completely unthinkable.

I stood up from my table, dismissing myself from the previous conversation, as I walked over and handed in my plate to the waitress. I smiled at her gently, talling her thank you. before I ventured off down the hallway.

I was so centered around my thoughts, that I didn't notice her, until the moment I collided with her in the hallway.

I stood up, thanked the guards who had come to help us, and then ended up clinging to the girl I had hit, on accident.

She was a little bit shorter than I was, and had gracious, long, flowing, blonde hair. She wore a long white sleeveless dress, and her eyes sparkled with there pure white color. Her eyes almost freaked me out enough to run away from her. A long white cloak covered her shoulders and descened down her back.

She looked up at me and smiled apologetically.

"I'm so sorry," I told her immediately "I should have seen you coming" She shook her head.

"Oh no, the accident was all of my fault," She jumped in "Are you okay?" I nodded before finaly introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I told her kindly. The girl smiled brightly.

"Hi," She greeted "I'm Frost, the cousin of Shadow"

I stared at her, taken aback, as I then realized...she must not know.

* * *

**Me: Hi guys, just trying to get caught up with everything **

**Dan: Because you are never caught up with anything! **

**Me: (Smiles evily) And what about Runo? o.o **

**Dan: (Laughs) Oh, she's never organized! **

**Me: RUNO! **

**Dan o.o" Uh oh **

**Me: Anyway, see you around, please read and review! ;D You guys rock!**


	5. Frosty Issue

(Alice's POV)

I stared in utter disbelief at Frost who was standing in front of me. I noticed she had the same golden streaks in her hair, just like Shun did, and their eyes were so similar, except for the color.

Could she really be Shun's cousin?

"Are you okay?" Frost asked worriedly "Did I really hit you that hard?" She placed her hand on top of my head, expecting for any damage that could've been done.

Barely audibly, under her breath, she whispered, "You are a mortal" I nodded, once she had removed her hand from my head.

"Yes," I told her truthfully "I am. How did you know?" Frost giggled lightly as she stared deeply into my eyes.

"You have no oddly colored strands of hair, your eyes are not an Immortal's and…"

She trailed off toward the end of her sentence, as I began to wonder what the last thing was.

"Keep going," I urged her softly, as she blushed bright red once I said so.

"You really would like to know?" Frost clarified, twirling her light blonde hair between her fingers. I find it funny how the act reminded my so much of Prince Hydron. Shun ha d told me all about him once he had returned from New Vestroia. Shun…

I nodded, to show her that I was listening.

"Alright, if you insist," Frost said sarcastically, making me laugh at her comment "I have a very strong sense of things, just like my cousin, yet Shadow's skills are much more developed. Um, you do not have an Immortal scent" I looked toward her surprised, as she burst into tears laughing.

"Well," I commented "That's one way of knowing" She laughed again as we both joined together, humorously giving side remarks.

And with any luck, I just may have made, a brand new Immortal friend!

* * *

(Fabia's POV)

I twinge of surprise suddenly rushed through my entire body, and totally at the wrong time...

Okay, so I was in mid air, doging another one of Zephyr's throwing stars, when I felt that sudden surprise. I finlched, as hit the ground with a hard 'thud', landing hard on my my right arm. I winced, but luckily Zephyr helped me stnad up, stunned by the display I had just performed.

"What is it?" He asked sincerely, clutching on tightly to my arm "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know" I said confused "Who's Frost?"

I look of fear struck Zephyr's face, as he grabbed onto my arm, pulling me toward the nearest entrance to the Palace

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Frost eyed me continuosly, as if she were trying to get every secret out of that she possibly could. She finally said something, after what had semed like forever.

"You have a crush on my cousin?" She asked, watching me intently as I blushed the color of a ripe tomato. I folded my arms over my chest, looking her straight in the eyes.

"No," I said poutingly "I just, like him, as a friend" Frost rolled her eyes as we both giggled lightly. I still couildn't get past the fact that she had almost litterally looked inside of my brain, thankfully, not realizing what secret I was trying to hide from her.

"So," Frost continued, desperately trying to start a conversation "Do you know where Shadow is? Emerald told me that he was sick or something. But I know that Immortals can't physically become that way, unless something had happened to them. So, where's Shadow at?"

I rubbed my hands together, feeling my palms begin to sweat.

"Uh, I, he's," I stuttered, suddenly turning, and catching sight of Fabia and Zephyr sprint down the hallway. Thank goodness!

"Shadow went on a quick walk around the courtyard!" Zephyr exclaimed brightly, gently taking Frost's hand, and placed it firmly in Fabia's.

"Come with me," Fabia said urgently "I'll show you where he is" Frost nodded, as I watche dthem both disappear down the hallway, turning a corner so that Fabia could lead Frost on some wild goose chase. Or so I assumed.

"You didn't tell her did you?" Zephyr clarified turing his stunningly beautiful eyes on me "Did you?" I shook my head truthfully, as I glanced down at my shoes. I don't why, but I always feel really nervous like when I'm talking to Shun's Parents. I mean, Emerald, or Shiori, or, whatever! She's really sweet and all, but Zephyr, he kind of scares me at times.

"Thank goodness," Zephyr said exasperated "Thank you Alice" I nodded as I watched him turn to leave. But instead of leaving, he turned right back around to face me. I looked up into his eyes expectantly, realizing he was giong to tell me something.

"Alice, are you alright?" He asked kindly, while I nodded again "Well, um, you see, Emerald, she wanted to speak with you about an urgent matter. Uh, Runo told me about a week ago, you like musicals, correct?" I nodded yet again.

"Very much You're Majesty," I answered, meeting his gaze.

"Uh, Emerald wanted to know, if you would mind helping her with one of the musicals...gah I am not very good at this. Let me start over" I giggled playfully as he began again.

"Would help my wife do the casting for a musical in Shadow's honor?"

I put my hand over my mouth, as I then realized, I would be doing the casting, for an actual musical! I jumped up and down woth excitment, as I Zephyr, quite confused really, watched me with a worried gaze. I stopped jumping.

"Oh yes!" I exclaimed brightly "I would do anything for your son!" Zephyr nodded, scratching his head.

"One last thing," He said unexpectedly "And this might sound wierd to you" I tilted my head in confusion as I watched Zephyr pull a black cloak out from behind him.

"I need you to pose as Shadow for me"

* * *

(Fabia's POV)

I held my hand tightly around Frost's wrist as I pulled her out into the courtyard. She was practiclly pulling me now, since she suddenly "Assumed" that she new where Shun was the moment that we stepped foot into the courtyard.

"Frost, slow down, please," I begged her, panting heavily as I hid the brightly glowing diamond in my pocket. Zephyr told me that I couldn't let her see it, and that if she did, the whole secret about Shun's...yeah, would be given away.

"Alright, I'm sorry Princess, I just, sorry," She stuttered, facing me in the bitter cold wind "Where 's Shadow again?" I shrugged, looking around the courtyard, doing my best not to ruin my pokerface.

"Um, maybe, he's just hiding from you, I heard he likes to play hide and seek," I lied, turning away from her as I peered across the columns of hedges for Alice. Ugh, there wasno sign of her anywhere.

"Are you okay Fabia?" Frost asked concerned, her head poking out from a bush. Did Shun really play hide and seek with her?

"Yeah, just, fine," I whispered solemnly, sitting down on one of the benches near a hedge. I raked my fingers through my hair, seeing just a hint of a golden strand. Or...strands. I plucked one from my hair, studying the glimmer and radiant glowing that came along with it, before it finally stopped altogether. I sighed, letting the strand fall onto the ground. Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Fabia, is something wrong?" Frost asked, sitting down next to me, swiping her hand through my hair as she stared in awe at my eyes "Oh my gosh, why are you crying?" I shook my head, knowing that I was going to bust under all of this pressure of Alice didn't get here soon enough.

"What happened Fabia?" Frost questioned sternly, getting quite upset herself. I shook my head again, staring over the hedges. I gasped, catching Frost's attention.

A dark hooded figure walked solemnly in between the hedges, turning to face us. The figure was dressed in all black, even the hair, which I could tell from a mile away. The figures eyes were a gentle yet fierce shade of gold, as tears rolled down my cheeks. Was it really...him?

The figure walked closer to us, wrapping it's arms around Frost, who immediately hugged it back. The black gloved hands stroked her hair gently, as Frost laid her head against the figures shoulder.

"So, you are feeling better then?" Frost questioned, wrapping her arms tightly around the figure. The figure nodded it's head, swaying softly as Frost then pulled away from it. She frowned, a look of betrayal, yet intense curiousity spread across her face.

The figure backed up a little bit, keping it's distance from Frost. I was now sure that the "Figure", was Alice.

In one quick motion, Frost cast the hood off of Alice's head, and...it wasn't Alice. It was Shun. His face was still that deafening shade of white, his eyes glowed faintly, but, it was...Shun.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Frost questioned her further "Emerald sounded really stressed, and almost...teary over the phone" Frost held out an iphone as if she were indicating something. Shun shook his head again, holding his arms out, for another hug I guess. Frost reluctantly wrapped her arms around Shun once again, and then released him.

Shun then walked right over to me, tears streaking my face as he tightly embraced me in his arms. I lost it, right then and there. Shun swayed with me in his arms, turning me around so I could face him. He leaned toward me as I did the same, expecting him to kiss me, but he leanded further, and whispered softly into my ear.

"Fabia," He said urgently, tightening his grip around my hands "It's me, Alice, Shun's father did this to me. He wanted me to tell you that we have to keep Frost away from Shun, she can't find out alright? I'm sorry" I pulled away from "Alice", releasing my grip around "her" hands. She smiled faintly before turning to face Frost.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, realizing what I had just felt, was false hope.

"Come Frost," Alice said gently, holding her hand out to her "Let us come inside now" I sighed, defeated, as followed "Shun" and Frost back inside of the Palace.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Pretending to be Shun, was becoming quite fun, now that I think of it. I held Frot's hand tightly in my own, guiding her back down the hallways of "My" Palace. Frost would look over at me from time to time, a look of curiousity spread across her expression, but she would then turn back around to face somewhere else.

"So, how exactly did you become sick?" Frost asked me, as Fabia and I both jumped, startled and unprepared for her question.

Fabia then leaned over, and whispered almost inaudiblly in my ear, "Sapphirah"

"Uh, Sapphirah," I answered her cautiously, hardly knowing who the person was, except for the fact the she had killed Shun "She, had one of her rampages" Frost stopped walking immediately and snatched both of my wrists.

"What did she do to you?" She questioned worridely "Did she hurt you?"

"Well, sort of," I replied, making the whole thing up as I went "But I don't feel like talking about it" Frost nodded, as we all resumed walking down the hallway.

We hadn't been walking for maybe five seconds, before a certain "Best Friend" of mine, came barreling down the hallway. He skidded to a stop once he saw us, his eyes wide in disbelief. Dan.

Before he could say a word, Fabia had Dan pinned to the ground, waving her hand at me to get Frost away from there. I snatched Frost's wrist, refusing to let go as I ran with her down the hallway and turned a corner.

"Shadow!" She exclaimed fiercly "What's going on?!" I shook my head, continuing to pull her in the opposite direction of Dan. If she found out...Millennia,would be in danger of discobering our hidden secret as well; And that really wouldn't be good, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**Dan: Geez Fabia, that really hurt you know! **

**Fabia: (Blushes) Sorry, but I couldn't let you find out **

**Dan O.o Find out about what? **

**Fabia o.o" Uh, nothing, anyway how was your day Alice? Heard you went out with Klaus, how was that? **

**Alice: Uh... **

**Dan: Stop trying to change the subject! **

**ME: (Rolls Eyes) And here it comes...3... **

**Dan: -.- **

**ME: ...2... **

**Dan: o.o **

**Me: ...1... **

**Dan: O.O **

**Dan:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I hate not knowing things! (Trys to go after Fabia but is blocked by Zephyr) **

**Zephyr: What is with this human? He's so...irregular **

**Everyone else: (Busts out laughing) ;D **

**Me: Okay, enough of that stuff, anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and I'm so sorry if things aren't running as smoothly as before, but I promise that I will have hings together in the next few chapters. Any ideas on what I should do next? Oh, and a HUGE thank you to EmberAmberFirduas, she has helped through so much in this story, and she really deserves credit for a lot of what goes on in the story! THANK YOU! See ya'll around guys! (Sorry, I'm a Texan) ;D**


	6. Hiding a Tragic Secret

(Dan's POV)

"Fabia!" I screeched, doing my best to plow the Princess off of me "Get off!" This only made her grip tighten around me even more.

"Not until they leave," Fabia whispered softly, holding my arms behind my back "Just let them leave" Tears streaked my cheeks as they fell from my eyes.

"Fabia, its Shun, I-I, please Fabia!" I stuttered, choking on dry sobs.

"Dan, it's not who you think it-"

"Fabia!" I shouted "Come on! I know my best friend! Let go of me!" I struggled against Fabia's grip, twisting her arms so that she was forced to release her grip on me.

I sprinted quickly down the hallway, looking behind me to see Fabia jump to her feet to run after me. Drago hopped out onto my shoulder, bouncing as I continued to run.

"Daniel!" He said sternly "You should listen to Fabia!" I rolled my eyes and sprinted even harder, turning the exact same corners that I had seen Shun turn on.

"Don't tell me that you're taking sides against me Drago!" I complained "I know my best friend, and that was him!" Drago shook his head disappointingly as he resumed bouncing on my shoulder.

"Dan!" I heard Fabia call out in distress "You don't understand!"

"DANIEL!" Drago shrieked causing me to jump at his sudden outburst. That happened right before we collided with a wall.

I grimaced, holding my head tightly in my hands as nerves of pain shot through my skull.

"A little too late Drago," I commented, hearing my partner chuckle lightly as Fabia knelt beside me.

"Oh my gosh Dan!" She exclaimed worriedly "Are you okay?" I nodded, allowing her to help me stand upright. I shook my head, doing my best to get it to stop banging.

"Dan," Fabia whispered softly extending her index finger "Let me help you"

"What?" I asked confused as she looked straight into my eyes.

"Just, trust me, okay?"

I nodded again, wincing as Fabia pressed her index finger to the middle of my forehead, the rest of her fingers spread equally apart. But soon, everything seemed to get a lot clearer. My head no longer hurt, and I felt as if nothing had happened.

Fabia removed her finger.

"Fabia," I muttered in disbelief "How, did you do that?" Fabia shrugged.

"I don't know," came her reply, as she suddenly griped my hands in hers.

She let out a small shriek, as I stared at the diamond hanging around her neck, glowing brightly with all of its might. I held onto her as she shut her eyes tightly, breathing an irregular fast pace.

"Fabia?" I questioned her worriedly "What's happening? What's going on?" She shook her head, grimacing as my grip around her became only tighter.

"Z-Z-Zephyr…" She muttered, before collapsing into my arms. I held her tightly, lifting her limp body into my arms, as I sprinted with her down the hallway.

I suddenly forgot all about Shun, while Drago nudged his head against Fabia's hand.

"Zephyr!" I called out, pausing in the middle of one of the hallways, while lying Fabia on the ground next to me.

"Zephyr!" I shouted again, shielding my eyes as a bright orb of light appeared in midair right before me. Zephyr stepped out of the orb, falling onto the ground next to me, gripping Fabia's hand in his.

_What was happening? _

(Alice's POV)

"Shadow!" Frost persisted, snatching both of my wrists and refused to let them go "You tell me what's going on, or else I'll never let go!" I sighed, running ideas through my head on how I could get Frost off of my trail.

"Frost, there's nothing wrong I promise wrong, okay?" I told her, trying to pull my hands away from her, failing at my attempt.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked me over many times.

"Where's your diamond, you're never supposed to be without it," Frost contemplated "What's going on?" I looked down, realizing from what I have heard, that Shun wasn't really…allowed, to take the diamond off.

"Um, I decided to leave it my room for the day," I lied, once again trying to loosen Frost's grip on me "It was bothering me" She tilted her head in confusion, frowning upon my answer.

"It never bothered you before," Frost commented "But usually, if you don't where it, you, how, why aren't you wearing it?!" I rolled my eyes.

"I just told you!" I exclaimed bored "Can we go now?" Frost was clearly not satisfied with my answer, but she reluctantly let go of my wrists and resumed walking with me down the hallway.

I found it funny how many of the guards would suddenly just like, stare at me, but I realized they didn't know that Shun had..."Come back". I giggled to myself, thinking of how they would react if he really did all of a sudden show up.

The dining hall was only a few doors away from us, and before I could get the chance to hold Frost back, feeling that something wasn't quite right, Frost plunged through the doors, startling the brawlers who were gaping at us wide-eyed.

I mentally slapped myself, before I turned around and sprinted back down the hallway

(Dan's POV)

I stared down worriedly at Fabia, hoping that Zephyr could help her. Zephyr must have noticed my discomfort.

"She'll be fine," he crooned softly "She is in the process of inheriting his powers, just give her some time, and I promise that she will be up soon" I nodded, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks," I told him, suddenly remembering something "Oh, um Mr. Kazami?" Zephyr raised his eyebrows and looked at me surprised.

"Yes Mr. Kuso?" he asked, sarcastically calling me by my last name.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me to call you by a certain name or not, uh," I stuttered "is Shun alive?" He looked up mournfully into my gaze, giving me a quick shake of his head.

"You must have seen Alice, you see, we can't let Frost know anything, she can become quite worried," He began "And if she ends up telling her mother or father, well, let me just say, we can't have Millennia know about our quite tragic secret, it wouldn't be well"

I nodded understandingly as Drago walked out onto my shoulder.

"It's alright Dan, we'll get him back, I know we will,"

"Thanks Drago," I whispered softly "Uh, Zephyr, is Frost that blonde girl "Alice" was with?" He nodded.

"That was indeed my niece, Shadow's cousin"

I felt my jaw hit the floor the moment he said that. My mind swirled thinking about the blonde girl, who did, in a way, look very familiar to Shun. She had golden streaks running through the strands of her hair, her eyes, I swear, were almost exactly alike, besides the color, and the acted like each other, just, formal, you know?

"Shun has a cousin?" I exclaimed brightly "Really?"

"Yes," Zephyr said slowly "Is that a problem?"

"No," I said quickly "Just…surprised"

We were quiet for a while, until a certain someone decided that it was too early to take a nap.

"Dan? Zephyr? What's…happening?"

"Fabia!" Zephyr and I exclaimed in unison.

"Hey guys," Fabia greeted hazily "What happened?"

"You're fine Fabia," Zephyr assured her, helping her to her feet "You were in the process of inheriting his powers, it's okay, it might happen for a while, but you are strong, so, I don't know just yet"

I didn't know if Fabia felt flattered or slightly concerned, but all was forgotten when a certain best friend of mine came barreling down the hallway. "She" collided with me, and then helped me stand up onto my feet.

"Sorry Dan!" "Alice" exclaimed "I'm being followed, it's the brawlers! They saw me, gosh, I'm sorry Zephyr!" Zephyr held up his hands, gesturing for all of us to come closer together.

"It's fine Alice-uh, Shadow, just, now I know that this will sound weird, But I need you all to join me in a group hug," He explained swiftly, wrapping his arms around all of us, as we reluctantly did the same.

"Now," Zephyr said softly "Close your eyes, and relax…" I nodded, watching as everyone, including Zephyr himself closed their eyes tightly. I closed my right eye, and looked through my left one to see what would happen.

"I said close them Dan," Zephyr commanded sternly, and just when I thought that I would get it away with it all.

"Relax…"

For just a split second I felt my feet lift up off of the ground, and then were placed right back again, yet the surface felt different. Instead of the natural hardwood flooring, it felt strangely like tile. Hmm…

"You can open your eyes now children," Zephyr told us gently, as I felt his protective embrace disappear cautiously before I finally opened my eyes.

Shun- I mean Alice, was standing behind me, her hand latched in Fabia's, just like Shun would. In a way it was kind of weird. O.o

I glanced around and began to observe my surroundings, seeing what was indeed white tile flooring, walls made out of green paned glass windows, and plants were just like- everywhere.

"Welcome to Emerald's greenhouse," Zephyr said calmly "She likes to garden, and actually became quite good at the skill when she had taken Shadow to earth"

I gaped at many of the well managed plants, which decorated the greenhouse like it was the fourth of July! They were literally everywhere!

"Now," Fabia began "If we can get everything settled on why we will not tell the brawlers about our little plan…" Shun nodded, and I'm just guessing that I should call Alice that from now on.

"Yes, indeed," Zephyr agreed, allowing us to all sit on the tile flooring of the greenhouse "First thing's first, Alice, we cannot let the brawlers see you, understand?" Alice- I mean Shun, nodded.

"I understand Zephyr," He told him "It won't happen again"

"Good," Zephyr clarified "Second, if Frost finds out, about Shadow, things will go from bad to worse. And what I mean by that is, Frost, my niece, she is very, talkative. If she hears about something, she immediately goes off and tells another person. If she finds out about my son, the first thing she will do is tell her parents, and that is not good"

"Why isn't it good?" I questioned him, just wanting a chance to speak. Zephyr sighed.

"I hate explaining things…" Zephyr trailed off.

I smiled.

"You're just like Shun, he only talks when he's forced to," I commented brightly "I bet if he had a choice, he would give up his voice, I mean, he does not like talking"

"Dan that's enough-" Fabia began, but I accidently cut her off.

"I remember that all of his teachers would just be bewildered at the fact that he wouldn't say anything, yet get every question right. It was funny, because, instead of directly answering their questions, he would just write the answer down on a piece of paper, and hand it to them! It cracked me up all the time!"

"Daniel," Drago cut in "Stop-"

"And then one time, he-"

"Dan!" Alice whispered sharply "Stop it, now"

She's the one who got my attention, my eyes finding Shun's outline in the greenhouse. Everything had suddenly gotten really dark and gloomy, there was no sun to be seen in the sky, just…dark clouds.

Alice laid her hand on my shoulder, well, rather Shun did, and she turned her gaze to meet Zephyr's.

His eyes were clouded in tears, as well as many that streaked his cheeks. His pale skin glimmered under the traces of light that would fall onto the building of glass. He was…crying. And at that moment, I knew that I had touched a very personal topic, one that wasn't met to be uncovered.

"Zephyr, I, I'm so sorry," I whispered faintly, before bursting into newly found tears "Pleas, forgive me"

"Daniel," Zephyr said calmly "You do not need to be forgiven of anything, you are fine, but…my son, he is extremely important to me, and I don't need memories at the moment. Is that understood?"

"Yes," I told him simply suddenly wincing as a pounding against the glass doors startled me.

We all looked over in surprise, to see Frost and Marucho, staring at us in concern as well as surprise, while their faces were pressed against the glass.

This was not going to be good…

* * *

**Me: Yo everyone, how are you? Good, awesome! Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed the newst chapter. I'm starting to get everything peiced together, and hopefully, things will be running really smoothly from here on out. **

**Dan: -.- **

**Me: What? **

**Dan o.o You say that a lot, but are you sure? **

**Me: Dan! **

**Dan: (Jumps in surprise) Sorry **

**Me: Thanks again everyone, oh, and just to let you know, there might be some editing going along with the prequel, so I'm telling you know that I will not be uploading a new chapter, just plainly editing. Thanks again guys for putting up with me and everyhing. Here's a little bit of info below for you: **

**Check out the Following, Phenomenal Stories! **

**Poisoned Nightmares (Amazingly suspensesful and will leave you on the edge of your seat begging for more!) **

**Southern Hymn (Beautifully well paced story!) **

**The Shadow of Death (Brand new, and so good! Copperpelt's new story) **

**Unraveling the Wind and the Blaze (So perfectly planned and perfectly put together!) **

**Payback and a Meeting (The sequel to Sickness, and it rocks! You have to read it!) **

**Dan: You done yet? You promised me a hot dog if I did this with you **

**Me: Well, from the personality you're showing off today, that may not happen! O.o **

**Dan: O.O Bye guys! You rock so much I don't know how much you rock! I love you guys! BYE! **

**Me: Thought so. Anyway, see you later, and be sure to check out those stories I mentioned! Read amd Review please!**


	7. Tell me the Truth

(Frost's POV)

I was starting to get really annoyed because of the behavior that the royal family was suddenly displaying. I knew something was wrong, but what I didn't understand, was why they wouldn't dare tell me.

Shadow was sealed up tight, he wouldn't say a word. He was so…secretive all of a sudden. Emerald seemed a bit tense, as well as Zephyr, but this would only happen when I suddenly showed up to greet them.

And why had Shadow suddenly sprint away from me?

Well, all I knew was that some answers were about to pour out quick, because I wasn't going to tolerate this anymore.

I continued to stare at my uncle, deeply concerned about the tears that had formed in his eyes. I was also concerned about the brown haired boy; he seemed way too loud for his age…whatever age he was.

(Fabia's POV)

None of this was going as planned, and somehow, I had a feeling that Frost would shake us to the core to get the secrets out of us.

And how the Shun that she thought was Shun, wasn't really Shun. I really hope that the last sentence made sense. If not, then I'm very sorry…

Zephyr looked up wide-eyed as he wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to clear his face of any emotion.

Frost then did something I could never ever see her doing in her life time. She raised her hands up to her waist, forming then as if they were blades. She then raised her right leg upward, and swiped it high, right through the door, her long skirt vanishing to form a shorter one around her waist, and white, fur lined pants covering her legs.

The frosted glass door shattered on impact, as all of us inside of the building cowered and raised our arms over our heads to protect us from the broken pieces. One of the shards ended up grazing my forearm, but I hardly felt anything, due to the little gift Shun had left me before, that happened.

I shuddered lightly under the piles of glass, carefully brushing them off of me, even though they wouldn't be able to harm me. I still felt like being cautious.

Frost walked on top of the glass, glaring fiercely at Zephyr, who seemed to be her uncle. She breathed heavily, then attaching her gaze to a slim sliver chain, dangling from my coat pocket.

I might have realized what she had seen a bit too late.

She knocked me onto the ground, greatly starling me, before she dug her hand into my coat pocket, clasping her hand around the brightly glowing gem. I gasped.

Frost cupped her hand over her mouth, watching as the diamond's glow dimmed and faded, finally losing it's sparkle completely, since it was no longer with me. She turned her gaze, and locked onto my eyes, before her own became a pure shade of white. I had the instinct the hide my eyes, so I did just that, hoping that Frost would drop the gem, somehow returning it to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zephyr wrap his arms around Frost, and placed a hand over her eyes, before she finally pushed away from him.

"Uncle!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs "Yo-You lied to me! How could you?!"

Zephyr held out his hands as if to calm her, but she pushed him away furiously. She fell to her knees on the tile floor, letting tears drip from her eyes as she stared at the gem lying in her palm.

"What happened?" Frost asked softly, breathing cautiously as she looked up at Zephyr "Please..."

Alice, well, "Shun" knelt next to Frost and gripped her hand tightly in her own. Frost looked up at her, before placing her index finger on Alice's forehead. The entire disguise that Zepphyr had created for Alice disappeared, bit by bit, until we were all staring at our formally redheadded friend.

"Alice?" Frost asked, tightening her grip around Alice's hand "You-you were, how could you-why?" Alice hung her head, mubling her apology before standing onto her feet.

"Frost," Zephyr gently "We've been keeping a secret from you. A secret that you won't want to hear, I promise" Frost looked up at him with a confused look crossing her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Zephyr continued "Indeed my dear, something has happened, but I can't let you know"

"Uncle-"

"No Frost!" Zephyr exclaimed, his eyes softly glowing "Please..."

I stepped between the two, affraid a fight would break out if I didn't. I started to reason with Zephyr, begining to take a side, that I normally would've left in the dust. I side, in which I would never dream of choosing.

"Zephyr," I said softly "Maybe, it's best if she does know..." Zephyr looked toward me surprised by my request. He shook his head quite suttle, as if he really didn't want Frost to notice. I stepped forward and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"Zephyr look," I contemplated gently "If Frost knows, then this whole mess will be pushed out of the way, and we can spend our time training, instead of hiding Shun from her" Zephyr took my hands in his and sighed.

"I, just don't know Fabia," He replied, just as soft "I-I need some time"

I felt like throwing my arms up in the air and mocking a laugh. Sadly though, I didn't.

"Zephyr," I said urgently "If can't notice it for yourself, I must tell you, that 'time' is not a luxary we have!" Zephyr accidently ended up squeezing my hands a little too hard, and after I mentioned it to him, hereleased my hands apologeticly.

"I'm sorry," He whispered quietly "I just-she can't-know. I don't want to relive telling someone this" I nodded understnadingly, looking back down on Frost who watched us, ever so intently. She tilted her head a few inches.

"Then, let me tell her," I begged him, turning back around to face Zephyr "I know that it will be difficult, but we all know that she deserves to know, right?"

Zephyr had tears racing each other down his face, and I immediately understood that he didn't want this to happen, yet he knew his niece had a right to know the truth. I nodded, to let him know that I recieved his answer.

"Frost look," I began shakily "These things are never easy, and sadly though...they aren't meant to be" She nodded in reply, as if she completely understood the situation that was being layed before her.

"Shadow," I began again "Won't be here, with us...for some time..."

Frost jerked her head to the side a few times before straightening upward.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked, causing a waterfall of tears to spring from my eyes. She placed her hand over mouth as if she knew the answer before I spoke the three single words that would set free our secret.

I breathed inward, preparing myself for the moment, and worrying if I would be able to form the words in my mouth. I knew I had to, and that was all that mattered then.

"Shadow is dead," I whispered faintly, still obviously loud enough for Frost to hear, as we all burst into tears for her reaction.

Frost hung her head low, as tears spilled across her face, her once beautiful features, ruined by sorrow. The rest of us, shuffled into the room together, followed her reaction, as we all pretty much did the exact same thing. Frost heaved a breath as she weeped harder than ever before, her tears tears uncontrollably rolling down her face.

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed trying to wipe the tears from her eyes "He can't...die, he's immortal! This can't happen!"

I tried to calm my breathing, slowing my heart rate as I did so. I can't believe I just told her that...

I fell to my knees, cupping my hands around the diamond hanging around my neck. It glowed faintly, as if it really reflected off of my emotions. Tears raced down my face, before I could feel Frost's eyes, turning to glance at me.

"You-You love him," Frost stated shakily "Do you not?"

I nodded, wondering how she knew.

"And he loves you," Frost continued "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," I said slowly "I'm sure he...misses you, as well. And I'm sorry that we kept this from you, I wish...you could've known somehow...earlier"

Frost turned away from me, and before I could stop myself, I had wrapped my arms around her, crying into her shoulder.

"Please, forgive me," I whispered, clinging to her as if she were me life force.

Frost cautiously began to slide her arms arouns my waist, before we sat together in a long hug, together. She stroked my hair when I laid my head against her shoulder, and I could only imagine how she felt.

"May I, s-see him?"

I looked upward to face Frost, staring into her glistening golden eyes. Her eyes...

"Of course," I said suddenly, causing Zephyr to gasp behind me. I mentally slapped myself "But you have to promise me something..."

"Anything," Frost agreed pulling away to face me.

"You can't tell anyone, not a single person here, or anywhere else," I stated "Promise?"

"I promise"

I turned back around to grin toward Zephyr who sarcasticly huffed, and then turned away. I laughed lighty, but not obvious enough for anyone to see me do so. Frost was patiently waiting for my confirmation, so I whipped back around to tell her.

"He said yes," I replied gently, swiping my hair behind my ear.

Frost helped me stand on my feet when we linked arms ans guided each other back to the castle doors. The brawlers followed close behind us, well, Dan, Alice, and Marucho. since they were the only ones with us. Zephyr fell behind the rest of the group, as I curiously decided to glance behind me. I let Frost take the lead, as I stopped walking until Zephyr caught up to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly "Did you see something?" I looked around the Palace, before declaring that there was nothing to be found.

"No, I just..."

"Just what?"

Zephyr heaved a long sigh before looking away to stare toward the ground.

"I just feel as if I'm putting my own son, on display for her," He finally whispered "And I don't like it"

"I don't either," I said quickly But we both know that she deserves the chance to see him, even if we don't suceed in bringing him back. And that won't happen..." Zephyr turned around to face me suddenly before I turned away from him.

"Princess," he said in a comforting tone "He'll be okay, but you have a major role to play in her game, we all do"

I nodded in reply, feeling as if I've said too much already. Was it time that I told Zephyr about Sapphirah's visit, or do you think I should just keep it to myself? I just wish I could answer the question...

Our group suddenly halted, due to the guards holding their spears out toward Frost, who flinched as if they had already come at her.

"Let her in," Zephyr said calmly "She is...family"

The guards looked up at him, before opening the doors reluctantly to Shun's bedroom. Frost bolted inward, but stopped short when we all saw what lied in front of her.

Zephyr and I pushed our way through the others, staring at the object sitting on the floor before us.

A tightly woven basket was set in the middle of the dark hardwood flooring, dozens of crimson roses lying inside of it. A bright red and black ribbon was tied around the handle of the basket, while two cards hung from the same place.

One of cards had a message on it...while the other...

My name was on the other card.

* * *

**Fabia: Ashlyn is so sorry for keeping you guys waiting for TWO whole weeks, she was getting some editing done on the other chapters in the prequel. **

**Me: I am so sorry! SO SORRY! It took me a while to get this chapter done, because I was editing The Shadow Ninja! I AM SO SORRY! **

**Fabia: *stares in disbelief* I just said that! **

**Me: Oh...you did? **

**Fabia: YES! Gosh, you have a bad memory! Anyway, we are so happy to be back after so long, and I swear Ashlyn, if things don't get better in the next few chapters...yeah. **

**Me: o.o" Heh, heh, uh...*Starts writing furiously* **

**Fabia: Much better, anyway, thank you for all of your support throughout the story readers! You guys are so amazing and we all want to thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot coming from you guys! Thanks again! ;D Read and Reiew please! ;)**


	8. Game of Death

(Frost's POV)

My first initial reaction was complete surprise. I had halted immediately once I had almost tripped over the tightly woven strands of the basket, my eyes scanning its contents. Dozens of roses were draped on the inside, while a bright red ribbon decorated the handle.

I saw two envelopes hanging from the ribbon, one with the Princess's name on it, and the other, with a swirly "S", practically dipped in a reddened ink.

My second reaction, as you can probably already guess…sorrow.

Step by step, I lesurily made may way across the dark hardwood floors, staring only at the ground, until I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

I whipped around to see Alice standing next to me, her chocolate browns eyes drenched in tears. I only nodded in reply, kneeling next to Shadow as Alice did the same.

"It'll be okay," Alice whispered "I promise"

How can someone promise such a thing? How? My hands enclosed around one of Shadow's, as tears raced down my face. How is all of this going to be okay?

Well guess what? At that moment, I felt like nothing was.

Shadow remained motionless when I played with his hair. He looked, and felt like ice, his skin as pale as newly fallen snow. Even thought I greatly envied the color, white didn't suit Shadow well.

I sighed shakily, becoming only more upset when I saw Fabia dart out of the room, the letter with her name on it clenched tightly in her hands.

Now tell me…how can this get any worse?

(Fabia's POV)

I fell to my knees on the ground with Zephyr, rapidly untying the two envelopes which hung from the red ribbon.

Zephyr took the one marked with an "S", while I took the one with my name neatly printed on its paper.

I ripped open the envelope, almost tearing the white piece of paper when I lifted it out of envelope. I unfolded it and began to silently read it:

_You really thought that you had gotten rid of me, haven't you? _

_Well my Princess, you are very, very wrong. _

_You see, I'll never leave you two in peace, since I can feel that something will go wrong with my little plan at the Palace's performance of, The Phantom of the Opera. _

_By the way, you might just be cast as Christine, hint, hint _

_I know that there will be a flaw in my plan, for I have seen it, and I even know the exact date. _

_Not that I would ever tell you. _

_Princess, you are playing a very dangerous game, as well as treading on very fragile grounds. I'm only warning you. _

_If the thing I fear most occurs at the Performance, be prepared for a horrible misfortune _

_I thank quite well for your time, and hope that you enjoy my gift for the Prince. _

_Farewell, my dear _

_Sapphirah _

My breathing had become quite uneven, while I read the letter. Tears streaked my cheeks as I did so.

I couldn't take this anymore!

Without notice I sprinted out of the room, running as fast and hard as I could to get to my room. Once there, I flung open the bedroom door, almost hurling myself over the balcony as I ran across it.

With the letter tightly gripped in my hands, I gazed across the kingdom, watching the still dark clouds as they drifted across a darkened sky.

"What do you want from us?!" I exclaimed fiercely, hanging my head low as thunder stretched across the horizon.

As if it where an answer to my question, it swiftly began to snow.

(Runo's POV)

Oh my gosh! I couldn't believe it! Shun was…alive!

Julie raced beside me, with Mira not far behind. The whole group of brawlers had split into four main groups.

Ren, Baron, and Jake

Marucho and Frost

Chan Lee, Ace, and Joe

Julie, Mira, and me ;D

Yeah, well, it might have been easier if we had all gone together, but hey, the brawlers do things way differently! We're all kind of unique, if you know what I mean.

"Oh my goodness!" Julie screeched "Dan is going to be so psyched!"

"I know," I said almost under my breath as I tore through the halls "Just remember that Shun can be here one second and then gone the next! Literally…"

Julie solemnly nodded and continued to jog with me down the hallway.

"Why are we even doing this?" She finally asked

"To find Shun?" I questioned her as if she were simply playing with me.

Julie stopped running, causing Mira and I to halt beside her. What in the world…

"Julie," Mira said harshly "What are you doing?"

"I just," Julie stuttered "I don't know, this just doesn't feel right" I tilted my head in utter confusion as I listened to her. What was she even trying to point out?

"What doesn't feel right?" I questioned her further, feeling the urge to run again the moment I saw a guard walk down the hallway across from us.

"What we're doing," Julie replied "I don't think that was Shun"

I felt as if I wanted to burst into tears laughing myself to death! I threw my hands up in mock frustration.

"Then who was it exactly?" I asked "I don't think Shun has an exact replica of himself walking around the earth now does he?!"

"There's no need to yell Runo," Mira said calmly, placing her hand on Julie's shoulder "Keep going"

"He wasn't acting like himself," Julie pressed "It's not like him just to suddenly take off like that, especially in front of us! We're his best friends! We know him!"

"Look, I understand your concern Julie," I told her gently "But I don't understand how you could say that wasn't Shun, you know?"

Julie folded her arms across her chest, staring me straight in the eyes.

"Did you not see that sudden flash of red hair?"

I looked at her confused, pondering what she had just told me. _Sudden flash of red hair…_

Oh my gosh.

She doesn't mean red hair like Sapphirah's, but red hair as in…Alice.

"Uh, huh," Julie said in a mocking tone of voice "Do have anything to say to me now, something more civilized?" I mentally slapped myself as we all turned and ran in the opposite direction of the others.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said under my breath, continuing to run so that we could find the others.

(Sapphirah's POV)

This wasn't working, it wasn't right.

"I killed him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "And I never lose, never…" I breathed heavily, greatly frustrated at the fact that I had seen a vision of the Princess somehow bringing the Prince back to life. It couldn't happen, and I wouldn't let it.

"My gosh," I whispered faintly "A kiss, and then bravo, hello Shadow!"

My black Shi-Tzu paced around the floor at my feet, growling whenever I said the Prince's name. Thankfully, I felt like he hated him as much as I did.

I dropped to my knees, rolling my hand on his back.

"Don't you worry sweetie," I said gently "He won't be back for long"

My puppy wined playfully before rolling onto it's back begging for only more of my wonderful plan. I smiled scarcely.

"Just wait," I whispered "For the scene of the Masquerade"

My dog then jumped upward and barked happily at my answer rubbing up against me. I sighed, and then walked back into my tracking room snapping my finger twice to signal my computer to come on.

"Last item of business," I said to no one in particular "Time to find my father"

* * *

**Me: Sorry this one is a lot shorter than usual, I started running low on ideas I could through into this one, and I'm planning on like extending this one for like another 40 chapters or so **

**Fabia: About time you got things rolling around here, I snuck a look at all of your plans **

**Me: Uh, huh, I cuaght you on my camera Fabia! **

**Fabia: o.o" You did? You have cameras in your room?! **

**Me: (Uh, no, I just want to play with you!) Yeah! What do yuo think. **

**Fabia: So you saw the whole gum thing right? **

**Me: Of course I did- What?! What gum thing? **

**(Fabia runs out of room) **

**Me: Shun! Get her! **

**Shun: (Rolls eyes) Just let her run for a little while, I'll get her eventually **

**Me: Whatever, thanks for reading guys, you seriously rock! Read and Review! ;D**


	9. Discovering Another Side To The Story

(Inferno's POV)

Why did all of this have to occur?

To let you know, it never really was like this between my daughter and the Prince. It wasn't like this at all.

I can remember when she first met him, as a child, she loved him at first sight. She cradled him in her arms, rocked him to sleep, and did almost all she could for him.

That was when her mother then came into the picture.

_Flashback _

_A woman with stunning flaming red hair watched happily in her garden as the royal Prince chased after a butterfly which loomed around her rose bushes. She grinned. _

_The Prince, obviously frustrated at how high the butterfly could soar, spread his own wings and lifted into the sky. _

_Sapphirah knew this wouldn't turn out well, just as she unfurled her own wings and flew after the Prince. _

_Shadow lost balance in the air, almost as quickly as he had flown into it, reaching out as he fell toward the ground. _

_Sapphirah reached the young Prince just in time as she flew beneath him and caught him in her arms, holding onto him as if he were her life force. Shadow snuggled against her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as Sapphirah lowered them both onto the ground. _

"_No butterfly is worth what could've happened Shadow," She told him sternly "Don't scare me like that darling, you know I would do anything for you, but you must be more careful" Shadow nodded, hugging the woman before her tensed against her, looking at her with terrified eyes. _

"_Is that so?" _

_Sapphirah jumped, as she whipped her head around to face a dark haired figure looming over the young Prince. _

_Her dark, yet long black hair fell almost to the ground behind her, allowing her fearsome read eyes to be brought out by their color. A black eye shadow made the woman look all the more fearsome, her lips also stained with the dark red color. _

_The woman's dress was black and red, a full skirt descended from her waist to her feet, while black slippers with red rubies decorated her feet. _

_She knelt down next to Shadow, placing her hand gently against his cheek. She then brushed his golden streaked hair away from his eyes, grinning as she saw the power that radiated through him. _

"_Such power," She whispered faintly "Such…beauty" _

_Shadow tried desperately to back away from the lady, gripping Sapphirah's dress in his hands._

"_Mother!" Sapphirah exclaimed, bending downward to block Shadow "Leave him alone!" _

_The woman, whose name was Corra, stood on her feet, glaring toward her daughter._

"_Shadow darling," Sapphirah whispered uneasily "Why don't you go on and look for that butterfly" She gestured to the creature who had landed gracefully on one of the roses. Shadow nodded in excitement and ran after the winged creature._

"_Sapphirah," Corra scolded "You don't understand the power inside of that child, so much of it, inside of his heart" Sapphirah gasped, turning in shock toward her mother. _

"_You wouldn't dare," Sapphirah beckoned, looking off in the distance as if she would see Shadow "I won't let you" _

"_Sapphirah, look," Corra said soothingly "It's as easy as snapping your fingers, and then you take his powers, and no one will know" _

"_If you want his power so badly why don't you just take it yourself?!" Sapphirah exclaimed in agony greatly worried about her little Shadow. She sighed deeply and then turned to face the blood red eyes of her mother. _

"_Because dear," Corra crooned gently "I can see beautiful things in your future" _

_Sapphirah shock her head furiously, turning to run away from her mother but was caught in her tight embrace. _

"_Sapphirah," Corra whispered "It's as easy as this, just watch, okay?" Corra held her fingers in front of Sapphirah's face, making certain that Sapphirah could see them. In one quick motion, she snapped her fingers, gesturing to the young Prince looking around curiously for the butterfly. _

_Shadow then almost immediately collapsed onto the ground, startling Inferno who had been watching over him after he had heard the argument racing outside of the Palace. _

"_Shadow!" Sapphirah exclaimed furiously, pushing away from her mother who only shook her head in pity. Sapphirah raced across the ground, stumbling once she had reached her father and Shadow. She dropped to her knees the in the grass. _

"_Shadow wake up!" Sapphirah shouted "Can you hear me darling?! Shadow please!" _

_Corra followed her daughter leisurely, as she then knelt next to her daughter brushing the flaming strands of her hair away from her face. Sapphirah cradled the young Prince in her arms, checking multiple times to see of there was a pulse. She then turned angrily toward her mother, her hair lighting up like a fireworks show. _

"_What did you do to him?!" She beckoned "Bring him back!" _

_Corra rolled her eyes, and turned to meet the fearsome gaze of her daughter. _

"_You could have so much power," Corra whispered, lying her cold hand on Sapphirah's "All you have to do is say so, and I'll take care of everything for you, you know I will" _

"_That's the problem!" Sapphirah whispered harshly "Please mother, please…" _

_Corra took her hand away from her daughter and then swiftly gripped the Prince's diamond in her hands. Her eyes glowed brightly as she did so, her hands enlightening in red flames. _

"_Mother!" Sapphirah screamed, tightly embracing Shadow as she watched in horror, while tears streaked her cheeks. _

_When Corra's power finally vanished, Corra did as well, an evil grin spread across her face. Sapphirah wept even harder, before she felt Shadow try to pull away from her in her arms. _

_She gasped, and then held Shadow gently, while he opened his eyes to meet Sapphirah's. _

"_Never would I be gladder to see those beautiful eyes," Sapphirah whispered, hugging Shadow with all of her might, Shadow leaned against Sapphirah, as she swayed with him in perfect harmony to the wind. _

_Inferno stood upright, gazing across the endless amount of green grass, looking for his wife who he had been horribly disappointed with. He saw her figure sitting under an apple tree, while she gripped the reddened fruit in her hands, watching it shrivel into dust on impact._

_End Of Flashback_

That was only the first time that Corra had greatly tried to influence her daughter to perform the unthinkable. He knew Sapphirah wasn't at all power hungry, for she didn't care, as long as she had Shadow.

"Inferno, is something troubling you?"

I turned in shock to see Zephyr standing next to me, tilting his head in confusing to see me standing outside on the balcony.

"I'm just pondering," I answered skillfully, doing my best not to let Zephyr expect anything was wrong "Pondering over my daughter"

"You don't need to worry about anything Inferno," Zephyr told me "It wasn't your fault, none of it ever was…it was always-"

"Corra's," I finished for him, as we both gazed across the snowy horizon.

"Indeed," Zephyr said sadly, gripping his clock in his hands "I just can't understand how she could have actually reached her somehow, it seemed impossible back then, overly impossible"

I nodded, turning so that I could face the King.

"Zephyr," I said urgently, suddenly remembering a key element of this disaster "He's eighteen"

"I know," Zephyr replied, raking his fingers through his silken golden and black hair "I know"

"He's come of age though Zephyr," I pushed on "His powers are-"

"No more"

I turned in shock, just in time to see Zephyr face the opposite direction. His cloak flew to his right as a strong gust of wind brought newly fallen snow onto the already slick balcony.

"Zephyr," I whispered "You at least have to try"

"But that's exactly why she did it!" Zephyr exclaimed "She didn't want Shadow to find out, so she killed him, on his birthday! His birthday was his eighteenth, indeed it was Inferno, and I understand that's the point where the revelation will gain his full strength and power. But, there is no more revelation"

I doubted what he had told me, for I knew there was one way to regain the Prince's life, for it was the only way to sustain balance in the universe.

"No Inferno," Zephyr said suddenly, as if he had already read my thoughts as well as predicted what I was going to say.

"We must defeat Sapphirah"

* * *

**Dan: Yo guys, what's up? Did you like the new chaptre? Then please review if you did so! **

**Me: (Cleaning up Dan's food plies) That's enough Dan, all I said was to ask how they were, not advertise the act of reviewing **

**Dan: What'ev! Anyway, we hope you like this chapter, and if you have any ideas, please feel free to send them in, beside the idea to bring Shun back, you see, we've had alot of those come in lately, and we really aren't in the mood to have anymore come in, soooo... **

**Me: (Drops everything) DAN! Stop messing with the story! **

**Dan: Fine... Anyway, read and review, hope you liked it guys, uh, see you later! ;D**


	10. Eve's dropping

(Fabia's POV)

I don't know what you guys think about me doing this, but I think that I had inherited Shun's great ability to be sensitive to noise. When I had first heard someone talking outside, I immediately recognized Zephyr's voice, along with Inferno's which fell right after.

I was lying on my stomach, facing the two immortals, while gripping the sides of the Palace roof. That's right, I was on the roof. Beside me, Skylar balanced herself on the slick tiles, while I protectively had my other arm around her, which thankfully kept her from falling.

And so, yeah, that's how I got myself into the whole mess, hearing voices outside, and then suddenly, BANG! Look at yourself Fabia, you are lying on the roof with a purebred dog, listening onto a conversation two immortal beings were trying to have in private.

Oops.

As you can see, I'm not the best at letting certain topics slip away into the wind, and then pretending they were never brought up.

I just don't do that kind of thing. It's not me.

"Can you believe them Skylar?" I whispered to Shun's puppy almost inaudibly "Why would they try to hide the secret of Sapphirah's mother from us?" Skylar tossed her head in mock frustration, remaining silent which greatly helped my little plan.

"Inferno!" Zephyr exclaimed "Your daughter, we don't even know for sure if it was Sapphirah or Corra, how can you possibly say something like that?!" Inferno hung his head low, looking off to the side.

It was much time later before he finally looked up again.

"Zephyr, they all think that it was Sapphirah," He began slowly "Do you not as well?"

"That is no reason to claim your daughter is the culprit!"

"But Zephyr-"

"No!" Zephyr beckoned, staring in utter disbelief toward his friend "Sapphirah would never do such a thing, you and I both know she wouldn't. And as long as the Princess, keeps taking in our false information, this whole mass of confusion will be far from her grasp"

Huh.

Well, I really didn't see that coming.

(Baron's POV)

I suddenly stopped running, which caused Jake to collide into me when I did. It kind of hurt, but I would never let Jake know, he was currently in the process of trying to get me to look tough, like him, you know?

"Dude, what do you think your doing?" Jake questioned "You did see the little ninja run down this way right?" I nodded, kind of confused, since I really didn't see him come down this hall. Ren tilted his head in confusion before I continued.

"Sort of," Came my reply.

Jake rolled his eyes crossing his arms in front of him. Master Shun was confusing me now. I was still trying to understand how he could be here on second, and then, POOF. He's gone.

"Guys," I said getting their attention "I actually, didn't see Master Shu-"

I cut off suddenly by some blue haired wasp slamming into me. She knocked us both onto the ground, so I helped her up. I then realized that it was Master Runo.

"Oh, sorry Baron," Runo apologized, once we were both standing on our feet "I really didn't mean to, it's just that we have to tell you guys something" I rubbed my head and gazed behind Runo to find Julie and Mira standing close behind her.

"Well?" asked Ren quite impatiently "Get on with it"

"Uh, well, you see…"

"That wasn't Shun!" Julie exclaimed "It was Alice. I think Emerald, or maybe Zephyr put a spell on her or something"

I just stood there dumbfounded by their sudden comments.

You see, I was still trying to ponder the fact that Master Shun had actually, died. And when we saw 'him' with his cousin, our hearts filled with hope. But if what the girls were saying was actually true…then that meant that Master Shun…

"I know it's a ton to take in right now," Julie continued "But I thoroughly believe that it was Alice. I saw her hair just flash just underneath the wig, if it was a wig…" Julie scratched her head confused as she thought the whole thing through.

"I believe you," I said mournfully "Let's go find the others…" I turned back around and began to slump down the hall, waiting for a little while before the others followed close behind me.

"You okay Baron?" Ren questioned me once he had caught up with me "Is everything, alright?" I shook my head but continued to walk.

"I just can't believe that Master Shun…is really, gone," I replied, before I felt Ren lay his hand on my shoulder. He nodded in agreement while he snuck a glance behind him before returning his gaze to me.

"I understand," He said softly "It was a great surprise to all of us, believe me Baron, it took a while to get used to not seeing him against a wall somewhere, right?" I nodded, scarcely grinning before I looked over at him.

"Yeah," I laughed "I see what you mean. I kind of miss his…silence, you know? Gave me sometime to think before Master Dan would start yapping again" Ren smiled playfully before disappearing behind me.

I sighed deeply, thinking to myself how it would be if the enemy we're facing, wasn't really…evil, you know? I think it would be kind of nice.

This all happened before a bold golden and black bird, crashed through the window in front of us, sending shards of broken glass in all directions.

(Alice's POV)

Emerald had called for me about five minutes ago, forcing me to leave Frost alone with Shun. She must have felt terrible, seeing her cousin in this kind of state. I'm sure she was quite upset.

I was glad that Frost had become my new best friend, and it was great to have someone to talk to and connect with. I really liked her a lot.

I sighed, glancing down at my clothing which consisted of dark black material, along with a cloak to match the whole color scheme. I hadn't really realized that I was still wearing Shun's cloak and everything, but I had a lot of fun pretending to pose as him.

When I looked back up in front of me, I was standing in front of the doors to Emerald's office, a sign hung over the door. The sign read, 'Alice, please come in'. The moment I opened the door, the sign went blank.

I found it really weird how Immortal merchandise had that…flare. Sometimes, it really freaked me out.

Emerald was waiting for me inside of her office, sitting at a beautiful cherry wood desk, shaped so that it formed a half circle around her, while chairs were placed along the edges.

She pointed to one of the chairs, saying, "Come my dear Alice, have a seat, we have quite a bit to work out you know" I nodded and the took the closest seat next to her.

Emeralds silken black and golden hair was done up it many curls, a bun in the center of them all, while a long train of her hair fell behind her back. Her crown was placed precisely in the middle of everything.

She wore a forest green dress, which looked somewhat like a cross between a ball gown and a kimono, while log golden sashes tied around her waist. A touch of black or gold here and there brought her whole outfit together in one unique bunch.

She stepped out from her desk, and handed me a brand new five-subject notebook, along with a fancy ballpoint pen which wrote in a deep black ink. She then sat across from me, as I stared intently into her gorgeous golden eyes.

"In the first three years that Shadow and I had lived on earth," Emerald began gently "Shadow became oddly attached to your…human, musicals" I nodded.

"I can see why," I replied "Every year he took us to the annual showing of the Phantom of the Opera in New York. He was so obsessed with musical it seemed unreal"

Emerald laughed lightly and then added, "His father had the same reaction when he first saw it as well" I sighed as then continued.

"Shadow had always told me that he wanted us Immortals to somehow put on a showing of the musical here on Millennia, in the Palace to be exact. We have a fantastic stage set up, including the props and everything, but what we don't have…is a director or cast" I nodded thoughtfully gazing down at my notebook.

"Alice dear," Emerald crooned "Shadow also mentioned that you had always wanted to direct a musical when you grew older. And that leads me to ask…"

Oh my gosh. Was this really happening?

"Would like to direct, Millennia's first showing of, The Phantom of the Opera?"

My breath ceased as the question hung in the air.

Everything was riding on my answer. I mean, I could actually have a career on Millennia if I take this up, along with the whole ordeal of doing a fantastic job and all, but still. My brain spun in circles before I realized I hadn't taken in a breath for a while, and when I did, I felt as if I were…

"Alice!" Emerald exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head, landing back into reality before I whispered the two words I had been dying to say since Emerald had asked the question.

"Of course!" I screamed, jumping up from my seat and hugged Shun's mother tightly as she did the same.

"Oh thank you so much!" I continued "I've only been dreaming about this my entire life! And now this is actually happening, and I can hardly compose myself through all of the pressure-"

"Alice, sweetie," Emerald cut me off "I understand your excitement and all, but please sit so we can talk about the cast. I have one week before I must turn this all in" I nodded, breathing heavily as I sat down on the chair.

"Now, if you'll open up to the first page, you'll see a list of possible actresses who could very well play the role of Christine Daae," Emerald said slowly "You can chose any of the ones who have a star by their name. which means they are the "Triple Threats", dance, acting, and singing, correct?"

I only nodded as I scanned for a certain name on the list, disappointed that I did not find it.

"Emerald," I said cautiously catching her attention "I was hoping that you would have a certain persons name on the list, but I don't exactly see it…"

Emerald tilted her head in confusion, looking toward me.

"Did you have someone who would like to suggest for the role?" Emerald questioned me while I scarcely nodded "Then…who?"

I took a deep breath, feeling as if quite a bit was hanging on my answer, but the minute I heard her sing, I knew it what my answer would always be.

"Fabia Sheen," I replied, watching as a smile grew brightly across Emerald's face.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, thank for being so patient with me while I worked on editing the prequel and all, but remember, if Shadw Ninja shows up, it doesn't mean a new chapter. It just means editing and stuff like that. **

**Dan: (Rolls his eyes) Sure it does, anyway, I saw your mom making cupcakes downstairs, so I think I'll... **

**Me: Whatever **

**Dan: (Shocked) Really? You won't stop me?! **

**Me: No, but Shun will **

**Dan: (Sits back down) **

**Mee: Mm hm, thought so, well anyway I hope you all are having a great day! Starting to count down to election day, so I'll just say the the next Presidental Debate is Tuesday! (10/16/2012) Anyway, yuo rock guys! I'll see soon! Hopefully... ;D**


	11. A Perfectionist

(Fabia's POV)

The minute that Zephyr and Inferno wandered off of the balcony, I slid downward, using my wings to slow me down, before I felt my feet make contact with the bottom of the balcony. I sighed, and then looked up at Skylar, who fearfully scrambled to get up higher onto the roof.

"No girl," I whispered harshly "Down here! Come on!" I wasn't sure how far away the Immortal's were, so I decided to keep my voice down rather low. Skylar looked down on me as if I were crazy.

"It's okay," I said in a comforting tone "I'm right here! Come on Skylar!"

Skylar turned to looked behind her one last time, before she leaped off of the roof, and landed safely in my arms. She shivered lightly, before I wrapped my wings around us both, sending chills through my spine.

"See?" I said calmly "What did I tell you?" Skylar just shook her head as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Silly dog.

I peered around the corner, spying nothing but the elegant finishes of Inferno's bedroom. Red and gold were some how squeezed into every fixture in the room.

I tiptoed through his bedroom, grasping the solid gold doorknob in my left hand, tightly enclosing my fingers around it. I listened for voices, and heard nothing, thankfully, so I silently opened the door, sped outside of it, and closed it behind me. I sighed.

"Let's go Skylar," I whispered "Remind me to never do this again, will you?"

As if in reply, Skylar huffed and fell back asleep in my arms. I rolled my eyes, and looked down the hallway. I grinned slyly and continued down the hallway, with nothing more than the air to keep me company.

(Sapphirah's POV)

I collapsed onto the ground, panting hard, before a horribly familiar voice filled the room. Tears streaked my face as the fell, but soon dried up when I was staring at her full skirt, ruffled in black fabric.

"Now what's wrong with you?" She beckoned "Can you not see the beauty in what is yet to come, my dear? You have done a-"

"Horrible deed," I cut in, letting the tears now spill from my eyes "You _made _me do this to him! How could you be so cruel!"

Corra rolled her eyes and turned around to sit in my office chair. She trained her bloodshot eyes on me, a mischievous grin spread across her lips. She leaned over in her chair, towering over me.

"What did you do to him?" I asked calmly, fearful that Corra would hurt me even more than she already had. She nodded, quite pleased by my question.

"That's better," She whispered quietly, leaning backward in her chair "You should be thankful I didn't kill him Sapphirah, very thankful" I let out an exasperated breath, falling backward onto my hands and knees. Tears swelled in my eyes, but before I could say something, Corra spoke first.

"And the only reason that he didn't die," Corra continued harshly "Is because of that Princess. She's the one, who took his powers before any of us could get to them. Because of her, he now has a chance to live"

I only nodded, unable to do anything else.

"Why do you keep using me to do your bidding?" I finally questioned her "Why did you make me do such a horrible thing to the Prince?! Why did you do it to my Shadow!?" Corra stared at me as if it were as simple as tying your shoe.

"His power, what else?" Corra crooned, anchoring her hand along the back of my neck "And to think, you could've had all of that power, if it weren't for that…Princess"

My thoughts became hazy, and my vision blurred- No! This wasn't going to happen again! I wouldn't let it! With what little grasp of reality I had left, I tore away from my mother, panting wildly as I waited for my mind to clear.

"What do you think you're doing Sapphirah!?" Corra exclaimed, watching me as I stood unsteadily upon the ground.

"You won't use me any longer mother!" I screamed "If you want to do such a thing, you will use yourself! Do you understand me?!" Corra clasped her hands together in delight as she turned away from me.

"What a wonderful idea," She said wistfully. I gasped in horror as I watched her form change into a horrifying masquerade nightmare.

She was dressed all in black, red, and gold robes, the face of death covering her own. She grinned wickedly, brandishing a sword out in front of her, while her hair flickered in flames at her back.

"What do you think dear?" She asked softly "have you not heard of the Phantom's costume in the Masquerade, Red Death" I fell to my knees and wept, unable to bear the sight of my own mother.

"Don't be such a baby Sapphirah! There will always be a revelation. And the next one, shall be me…"

My mother vanished before my eyes, while hot tears spilled down my cheeks. Beside me, Midnight whimpered, as she laid her head in my lap. I looked into her gleaming eyes before I stroked the fur on her head.

"Don't you worry," I said quietly "We'll be there in time, to save both of them"

(Runo's POV)

I screamed for all of the others brawlers to duck, as shattered glass exploded across the floor. The guards nearby sprinted up to us and began to clean up all of the broken glass.

I was the first to stand up, along with Baron, who seemed just as confused as I was. We both peered down into a pile of broken glass, gasping at the sight of a little black and golden…falcon.

He laid still among the glass, breathing heavily, while an injured wing was hung over his little body. Baron and I dropped to our knees and watched for a while, until I finally took the little bird into my arms.

He opened his golden eyes, before turning his head around to stare at me, a frightened look visible in his expression. He then raised his injured wing upward, wincing and shuddering in pain, as then rested it beside him.

"Zoticus?" I asked curiously, remembering that I had once seen the bird before, gently perched on Shun's shoulder "You're Shun's bird!"

Zoticus tossed his head and sprung from my arms and onto the ground. He scurried over to the pile of glass and poked his head in every opening he could find, until he retrieved a rolled up piece of paper, with a slick black ribbon tied around it.

He hurried back over to me, and dropped it into my hand. I slowly unrolled it as all of the rest of the brawlers peered over my shoulder, finally having come to.

"Dear brawlers," I began to read out loud "I am vaguely aware that you are staying here on Millennia due to current and unforgiving circumstances. Well, I honestly hope you have a splendid stay here. Please inform the Princess, that she will catch a glimpse of me, on the stage of the Opera Populaire, and be sure to mention the date of the performance. Thank you very well for your time, and I hope to see you all, quite…soon."

"Whoa," Baron commented "Sounds like it came from that Sapphirah who hurt Master Shun. What do you think Runo?" I rolled my eyes and squinted to see the writing towards the end of the note.

"Uh, it says, Corra," I said in a small voice "Not anything to do with Sapphirah" Julie suddenly noticed Zoticus pacing across the floor, with his injured wing pressed firmly at his side.

"Oh my, you're cute!" She exclaimed and took the bird by surprise in her arms "Aren't you just adorable?!" Zoticus looked up into her eyes, fear radiating through his own, he whimpered softly.

"Oh don't you worry," Julie crooned lightly, rocking him in her arms "Mommy's got you, you poor thing" Zoticus snuggled up into her arms, while Julie stood up and waved toward us.

"I think I'll take Zoticus to Shun," Julie stated calmly "I'm sure that the little bird has been looking everywhere for him anyway" I nodded, and watched her disappear down the hallway, before she turned right, and was completely out of sight.

I sighed.

"Do you think we should take this letter to Zephyr or Inferno, or something like that?" Baron nodded.

"I think that they'll be the ones who will know what to do with it," He said slowly "Besides, this is quite the predicament, don't you agree?" I frowned.

"Yeah," I said at last, let's go find Zephyr and see what he feels about the whole mess, and then we'll go find Julie, 'kay?" The brawlers mumbled under their breaths before we began to walk in the opposite direction of where Julie went.

_Sure hope everything goes okay with Zoticus, _I thought mournfully _Poor bird, I can't imagine how he would feel about all of this._

(Julie's POV)

Zoticus had fallen asleep in my arms, taking in deep breaths. I smiled, bringing the little bird closer to me, before I finally laid him down at the foot of Shun's bed.

Zoticus looked up suddenly, confused that I would set him down in his master's bedroom. He then noticed his master, and crawled over toward Shun.

He nudged his head against Shun's hand before snuggling up beside him and closing his eyes tightly. I smiled sadly. Poor thing.

I slumped over to the door, and placed my hand on the doorknob, doing my very best to turn it, yet it wouldn't budge. I fiercely tried to open the door, before I landed hard on the ground, due to some kind of force, warding me off.

When I opened my eyes, and looked upward, I was staring straight into the bloodshot eyes, of what looked like a witch.

She had dark, silken black hair, streaked in red, while a ruby tiara sat atop of her head. Her lips were blood red, as she tilted her head to get a better look at me. She only smiled brightly before dragging me to my feet and placing her hand firmly over my mouth.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before I found someone to take my place as the Phantom," She crooned wildly "And somehow, you seem like the perfect replacement, my dear Julie" I struggled against her grasp, finding it awkwardly hard to free myself from her.

I turned to see Zoticus spring to his feet, snarling at the witch, before she raised her hand above his sweet little head.

"Sleep Zoticus," She whispered, "You're going to need it" A fine red mist descended from her fingertips, and Zoticus collapsed next to Shun, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her fearfully, taking her hand away from my mouth. She turned toward me furiously, her eyes resembling a bright red apple, yet dark, and tasteless.

"Kidnapping you," She said lowly, covering my eyes with a red scarf "Now sleep Julie, so my plan to get rid of the Prince will soon fall into order"

The last thing I remembered, was collapsing into the witch's arms, and being carried off somewhere, before the darkness closed in around me.

* * *

**Me: Alright! Lots of cool stuff going on in that chapter! Hope you all liked it! **

**Shun: (Contemplating) So I didn't die? **

**Me: Did you even read that chapter?! **

**Shun: Uh, yeah! What do you think? Now...answer the question Ashlyn! **

**Julie: And why did Corra have to kidnap me?! (Starts crying) **

**Me: Uh... **

**Runo: And what about poor little Zoticus?! **

**Shun: (Surprised) What happened to ym Zoticus?! **

**Me: Okay, enough! I'll answer all of those quetsion soon enough, alright? Anyway, hope you liked it, and don't forget to read and review for me, okay guys? Love you all! Have a great day! ;D Bye!**


	12. Win a Friend

(Fabia's POV)

I gasped suddenly, almost dropping poor Skylar who immediately noticed my sudden change in attitude. I breathed heavily setting Skylar on the ground, before I lost my balance and collapsed next to her. She whimpered lightly and nuzzled her head against my shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered faintly "I just saw…Julie… Shun, and…Zoticus. But then…there was…another…"

Skylar tilted her head in confusion, before I laid my hand on top of her head. She looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes that always bring me to my knees.

"Come on," I said, with a hint of sternness in my voice "We need to get to Shun"

Skylar jumped up to her feet following me down the hallway as I jogged across the tile floors. She still seemed a little confused, yet didn't refuse to follow me.

"Good girl," I told her "You're a very good girl. I just wish that Shun could've told you that himself…"

(Sapphirah's POV)

"No!" I whispered harshly "We're too late…"

I held Zoticus's limp body in my arms, stroking his silken feathers as I sat at the edge of Shadow's bed. He now slept soundly, thanks to the dear Neathian Princess, who may have just saved his life.

Midnight, curled up beside me, whimpering softly as I placed my hand on her head. She rubbed her paw along Zoticus's broken wing, as if she cared about him as much as I did.

"Why does she do this girl?" I asked Midnight, not expecting any kind of answer "Why is Corra such a horrible person?" Tears streaked my cheeks, reflecting my emotions, before I was greatly startled by a sudden twisting of the door knob.

I let out a small shriek, before I waved my hand over the doorknob, and sent a sparkling red mist out of my hand which settled along the golden fixture. It locked the door, ensuring that no one would be able to enter.

"Shh, Shh, it's okay midnight," I told her, although she wasn't the one freaking out "I just need to-ah, that's it!"

I hurried over, and stood next to Shadow, conjuring a black cloak which fell nearly to my feet. I sighed, willing to try anything to keep Shadow away from Corra, who seemed as if she would do anything to get to him.

The banging on the bedroom door only grew louder, startling me even more. I quickly hurried onto what I was previously trying to do.

I swiftly slipped my hand behind Shadow's hair, and gently cradled his head in the crook of my arm. With my hands and other arm, I draped the cloak over Shadow's shoulders, and fastened it around his neck. I then carefully pulled the hood over his head, and fixed the cloak so that it fell around him.

"Please forgive me, my dear Shadow," I whispered, before I picked him upward with ease, and held him tightly in my arms.

I spread my wings behind me, watching them expand to their fullest extent. As I quickly unlatched the windows, I glanced down at Shadow, to see him still unconsciously asleep in my arms.

"Don't you dare worry darling," I said softly "I will find a way to-"

I gasped as the bedroom door shot open, with a very unhappy looking Fabia standing in the doorway. She glanced at me, and then at Shadow, before I look of utter terror filled her eyes.

"Put him down," She said forcefully through clenched teeth "Now!"

I breathed uneasily, feeling the horrid tension between us only grow. Yet even still, I only held onto Shadow tighter, a worried and fearful glance spread across my face. At last, I slid down onto the ground, loosening my grip around Shadow, before the Princess tumbled head over toe to get to him.

"Please Fabia," I whispered softly, helping her stand onto her feet "Let me explain" She only glared at me in return, turning her gaze back down to Shadow, who laid still in my arms.

"What were you doing?" She asked softer, yet still just as firm "Did you hear me?" I nodded, tears running down my cheeks, as I traced my fingers along Shadow's cheek.

"I was trying to help him," I said calmly, meeting the Princess's gaze "Corra, my mother, did this to him, and I only wanted to help him-I love Shadow with all of my heart!" This somehow only made my appearance worse, as the Princess gazed up at me with a confused glace spread across her face.

"You love him?" She questioned me, intertwining her hand in his.

"No!" I screamed at once, using my powers to close and lock the door behind me "I mean…yes, but not like you think, I swear it!" Fabia looked up at me and grinned brightly, tears racing down her face.

"I believe you," She whispered "I knew it! You are a good guy!"

I gasped, startled by her sudden reaction.

"You-You do?" I asked her, feeling the tension between melt away into the air.

"Yes," She answered brightly "Of course I do. Do you know how to help him? I can't lose him, please…"

"I'll tell you one thing," I said softly "He's only asleep, not dead. Corra didn't succeed, and this is why she's still after him. She thought, that the moment she killed him, she would be able to take his powers, only to remember Shadow could perform the transaction. And he did…for you"

Fabia sighed deeply, running her hand through Shadow's silken hair.

"So, he's okay?" She questioned me shakily, tears racing down her face. I felt the same way that she did. Joyful, yet sorrowful.

"Yes," I said softly "And it's all thanks to you"

She looked up at me with gleaming eyes, the tears fading away, before I was startled by her suddenly wrapping her arms around me in a warm hug. I tightened my grip around her, stroking her hair with my hand.

"It's alright Fabia," I crooned softly "You've won a friend"

(Alice's POV)

Emerald jostled down a few more notes on her notepad, before handing me a slip of paper with an address on it. I frowned slightly, before looking back up at her.

"Look my dear Alice," Emerald told me kindly "If you go just outside of my office, you'll enter the door right to the left, and there will be your cast. They're already sitting down and ready for you, but I'll inform Fabia about this shortly…"

She walked out from behind her desk and began to work on something lying on a table next to her.

"So, why did you give the address if the room is just next door?" I questioned her softly, sort of confused by her action. Emerald looked up at me playfully, before she laughed.

"You see," she began "Shadow had always told me, that humans are sometimes curious in the ways that they act" She laughed again before I finally joined her.

"Thank you Emerald," I told her, before walking over to the door with my hand latched around the doorknob.

"You're welcome sweet Alice," Emerald replied brightly "I'll see you later at dinner!"

I nodded and walked outside of the door, only walking for another ten seconds before I opened the door to the rehearsal room for the musical. The minute I stepped through those doors, I was astonished.

All of the actors that I had chosen for the musical were in various places all over the room. Some were rehearsing songs on an exact replica of the Palace stage, while others talked about costumes or lines. It was like walking into a world of fantasy for me!

I noticed that the actor that I had chosen for the Phantom was walking up to me with a sly smile spread across his face. He took my hand in his and placed a kiss atop of it.

"Hello Miss Director Alice," He greeted me kindly "We are all truly honored to be working with you"

The actor's name was Kyle, and he was indeed quite young and handsome. He had beautiful blue eyes, and luscious slick brown hair. He was a little bit taller to me, and had a very impressive resume' for his acting career, making him perfect for the role of the Phantom.

"Hello Kyle," I replied softly "How's rehearsal going?"

"Wonderful," He told me gently "And everyone agrees that it's all thanks to you, sweet Alice"

"That's really too kind of you all," I told Kyle, who only bowed towards me in return to my comment. He then gently hooked arms with, sending chills up and down my spine, for I guess Immortals have that kind of…touch, you know? He then began to guide me around the rehearsal room, showing me every detail.

I immediately spotted Magnolia, the actress whom I had chosen to play the darling role of Meg Giry, preforming a musical number in front of a small crowd of other people who envied her very much. I also saw Chrystalina getting prepped in layers of make-up to make her look astonishingly like Chorlatta, the prissy, rich, Prima Dona of the musical.

"It feels incredible to be in this kind of environment," I exclaimed, leaning my head against Kyle's shoulder as we walked.

"It is," Kyle responded "You should see the prosthetic make-up that they'll have to apply to my face to give me Erik's dark touch" I grinned.

As we continued to walk, Kyle hummed a remarkably familiar tune, which pierced the air before us with each note that was sung in perfect harmony.

"Night time, charpons, heightens each sensation," I sang softly "Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination"

Kyle and I both laughed, watching as the others around us stared as if we were Aliens from another planet. Much whispering swayed through the crowd as Kyle and suddenly seemed to notice.

"Um, Alright everyone," I said at last, now that I knew I had their undivided attention "Let's get started"

(Dan's POV)

Okay, I'll admit it, I'm lost.

It didn't happen intentionally, but as I kind of wandered off, I lost Fabia. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't stalking her or anything like that. It's just that when I saw Fabia run after Zephyr and Inferno, I sort of got curious, so I followed her.

I lost her when I had seen her disappear off of one of the balconies in the Palace, freaking me out, cause at first I had thought that she had been kidnapped, and then, reality set back in, and I then thought that Sapphirah had come after her.

But hey…no biggie.

I suddenly noticed that guards were standing everywhere, so a though sprang into my mind. Maybe they knew where the obnoxious Neathian Princess had gone! I stepped up to one of them, and opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry young brawler," The guard said at once "I do not know here Princess Fabia is, but you may ask Knight Prosperina, who is roaming the hallways over there. She's our boss…"

I thanked the Knight and then walked down the hallway until I saw a fairly young girl walking around with a silver sword in her hilt. She was dressed in silver armor, everything looking as if it were brand new, with a uniquely shaped helmet covering her head.

I walked up to her just as she turned her icy blue eyes on me. She had copper highlighted dark brown hair, as well as dark red lips, almost matching up with her furious glare. Many of the guards surrounding her took a step back.

"Uh, hi.." I trialed off nervously, waiting for her to throw her sword out beside my neck.

"Daniel Kuso," She whispered swiftly "Bakugan Battle Brawler, human yet Pyrus leader of the Bakugan on New Vestroia, as well as Prince Shadow's closest friend in battle and friendship. How may assist you young brawler?" The guards relaxed some and quietly talked with one another.

I breathed uneasily, surprised that this female warrior seemed to know every detail of my life. I was severely nervous over talking with this lady about my issue, yet I did want answers, so….

"Um, well," I began hastily "I've been looking for Princess Fabia, do you know where she went?"

Prosperina laughed, nodding as I tried to understand what was going on.

"Yes, I do young human," Prosperina replied "She went to see her Prince, why do you ask?" I snorted.

"Well, I'm certainly not stalking her," I retorted sarcastically, while Prosperina, whipped her sword out beside my head, glaring furiously upon me. I looked into her soft blue eyes, finding nothing but danger and coldness in them.

"I-I was k-kidding," I said shakily, just as the freaky, lady, killing machine dropped her sword and laughed.

"I know," She said, trying to stop giggling "Just go now human, I'm needed my King Zephyr" She pressed something in her earpiece and walked diligently off in the opposite direction. I shuddered lightly, causing more laughedter among the knights around me, and then walked off to find Fabia.

As I began to near Shun's bedroom, I noticed that the door was wide open, and a fiery res figure was standing inside, kneeling next to Fabia, before she whipped her head around, saw me, and shut the door with her…powers?

I frowned, pressing my ear against the door to listen in on their conversation. I smiled sorrowfully, as I continuned to listen to them speak. Fabia seemed really frustrated with the perosn standing next to her, screaming and shouting as if she was her worst...enemy.

Sapphirah.

I clenched my fists and noticed that there were knights, cowering behind me as I turned around to face them.

"I know," I told them forecfully "Just wait. I call first dibs on Sapphirah's face"

* * *

**Me: Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in three weeks! **

**Shun: Honestly? **

**Me: Yeah **

**Shun: Seriously? **

**Me: (confused) Yes... **

**Shun: Are you absolutely totally sure? **

**Me: (frustrated) Yes! **

**Shun: Then you'll bring me back into the story? **

**Me: Shun! See you guys later, and I'll try to update ASAP! Oh my gosh, you MUST check out the following stories, they are incredible! See ya'll later! **

**Anthem of our Dying Day: Copperpelt **

**Alfea: Aima Farhan Karar **

**Poisoned Nightmares: EmberAmberFirdaus **

**Unraveling the Wind and the Blaze: Jazzmonkey**


	13. Hallucinations, or Real Life?

(Prosperina's POV)

I maintained my slim grin across my lips, watching curiously as a small figure with bright blonde hair poked his head out of Zephyr's office, motioning for me to come over. I laid my hand firmly on the hilt of my sword.

As soon as I entered the room, I noticed all of the brawlers sitting on the white, silken couches across from Zephyr's desk.

"My King," I said flawlessly, bowing towards Zephyr "You called"

"Yes I did my dear," Zephyr answered "Please sit" He gestured towards a chair the same style of the quite modern couches in front of me. I sat down, eyeing the children who sat next to me.

"Well," I continued "What's the problem?"

Zephyr flung an envelope towards me which I caught with ease, slipping a while piece of paper out of it, reading the contents of this…letter.

"Your son," I whispered once I had finished, setting the letter on Zephyr's desk "And _her_"

"Sapphirah?" The little blonde child asked us.

I shook my head, whipping the envelope around so he as well as the others could all see it. I waved my hand over the envelope watching the brawlers eyes widen in envy. An elegant "C" drew itself onto the envelope.

A bluenette stared at me with a confused yet astonished look in her eyes.

"How did you do that?" she questioned me.

"It's an Immortal thing," I told her plainly, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword. This small act gave me a sense of security as well as got the rest of the brawlers to stop staring at me like I was freak. They only backed up a few inches.

"You're majesty," I said, turning back towards the King "If that witch is still after Shadow, then that means that not everything went as planned when Corra attempted to kill your son two weeks ago. He must only be-"

"Asleep," Zephyr cut in relieved, tears flowing from his eyes "Shadow is okay, because of-"

"The Princess," I said thoughtfully, while things finally began to dawn on me "And if I really know Sapphirah, seeing that we have been the best of friends for over sixteen years, and then she'll want to keep Shadow as far away from Corra as she can possibly get him"

Zephyr grinned.

"Suppose she's already kidnapped him," he continued, already standing on his feet "She would be taking him to…what's that place called again where humans roam?"

"Earth," I said softly, opening the door to his office as Zephyr walked outside with me right behind him. He looked behind him frowning upon seeing the brawlers still seated.

"Are you going to come with me or not dear children?"

The brawlers shuffled single file outside of the door, snatching their coats in the process. Zephyr and I summoned ours which were already wrapped around us, as we watched the humans slip theirs on. We walked outside and into the courtyard watching as the humans shivered heavily under their coats.

I spread my silvery white wings, before snatching three of the humans and flipped them onto my back, Zephyr doing the same.

A few of the guards joined us, picking up the rest of the children, each of them taking two with them.

I retrieved the children known as, which I later found out, were Runo, Julie, and Mira, three very fine bakugan warriors. Zephyr got Marucho, Ren, and Joe.

Jake was riding on one of the guards backs, pretending to wave a lasso While Chan Lee frowned at him from one of the other guard's backs.

"Ride em' high cowboy!" Jake called out, furiously whipping the guard with a pretend lasso, while they were tumbling through the air due to Jake causing the guard to lose his balance.

Together we would all arrive at the top of the eastern tower within minutes, plunging through the hallway windows so that we may enter the Prince's bedroom, hoping to find him still lying fast asleep.

Maybe.

(Fabia's POV)

When Shun was once again lying in his bed, covered with the white silken sheets and the rose glimmering in his hands, I finally sighed, and relaxed some, sitting down on the sleek white couch where Sapphirah sat as well.

"Princess," Sapphirah said, catching my attention "When did you and Shadow first meet?"

I sighed, smiling slyly.

"Well, I had come to Earth because my planet was in danger. We were being invaded by the horrid gundalians who showed no mercy towards out planet. When I had arrived at Bakugan Interspace, I was met with much disliking from Dan and his friends, all except for _him. _There was this boy, long, gorgeous jet black hair, sparkling hazel eyes, quiet personality, and… beautiful"

"Shadow has that charm on everyone he meets," Sapphirah said slowly, as if not to interrupt me. I grinned dreamily.

"He looked at me for a moment, before I thought I saw his eyes gleam a bright shade of gold, just as he turned away from me, as if to hide his eyes. When I left, defeated, for a gundalian had already earned the trust of the brawlers, I saw…a shadow leaping from building to building. I slipped between two of the restaurants talking with Aranaut about what to do, that boy that I had seen jumped down from the building above me, and landed perfectly still on his feet"

Sapphirah only nodded, placing her hand over mine.

"He looked me straight in the eyes, his own, shimmering that stunning golden shade. He told me, he wanted to hear my side of the story. He took my hands in his, and took me to his home on earth. I met his grandfather, a very kind man, who looks similar to…never mind. He was so nice to me…"

Tears fell from eyes, as I stared at Shun's eyes, still, and closed. This wasn't right…

"Sapphirah please tell me there's a way we can wake him, please," I choked out, gripping her hand in my own.

"There is, sweet Princess," Sapphirah whispered "But, it will take so much-"

A horrible pounding at the door made us jump. Sapphirah stood up telling me to come with her. I did.

She hurried over to Shun, taking him gently into her arms, while she spread her wings far and wide, the silken black and red feathers brushed my arms, a weird tingling sensation flowing through me. I spread my pure white wings as well.

"Open the window," Sapphirah whispered harshly "Hurry!"

I unlatched the window and watched her stand on top of the white granite windowsill. I stood next to her, Sapphirah snatching my arm to steady me.

"Sapphirah," I whispered "I-is it Corra?"

"It could be, now come on, I'll take you somewhere where no one will ever hurt you, I promise!"

"But, I can't fly!"

"What!?"

The door burst open, revealing a very unhappy looking knight standing still, with her sword drawn at her side. Before I knew what was happing, Sapphirah slung me onto her back, and leaped through the window, tumbling toward the ground. At the last minute she spread her wings wide, as we lifted graciously into the air.

The knight jumped after us, spreading her own wings, while mine hung helplessly at my sides. The Knight dropped her sword, gaining speed as she held her arms out to snatch Shun away from Sapphirah.

Sapphirah turned and whipped around raising into the air at a towering height.

The knight soared after us, her arms held out once again, before I felt her arms enclose around my waist, and she stole me away from Sapphirah. I screamed and tried furiously to free myself from the girl. Her long dark brown hair flew behind her as she maintained a strong grip on me.

"Please!" I exclaimed fiercely, feeling as if a new sensation was coursing through my body.

Sapphirah flung around, clutching Shun in her arms, holding him as tightly as she could. The knight holding me gasped, as well as Sapphirah who flew towards her at an unusually calm and leisure speed.

"Prosperina?" Sapphirah questioned the knight, her eyes full of relief and excitement "Is that…you?"

"Sapphirah?" The knight answered back, losing her astonishingly tight grip on my arms. I took the liberty of the situation to slam my left wing against the knight's arms, forcing her to let go of me completely, and to be honest, it wasn't my best idea.

I fell.

"Princess!" The knight and Sapphirah called out at once, just as I had remembered what the guard had told me a week ago.

_Spread your wings straight outward… _

I expanded my wings to their fullest extent, watching as the ground froze beneath my feet. I sighed in relief and looked upward to see, who must have been Prosperina, reaching out to stop me from becoming road kill.

I tried experimenting by flapping my wings hard, finding that I lifted into the air, rather than sinking. Prosperina helped me back up from there.

"Thank you," I whispered, watching her only smile, her arms latched onto mine, as her wings worked hard to keep us both a float. She turned away from me, staring intently into Sapphirah's warm and inviting gaze. Her eyes glowed softly, as I thought I even saw flames flickering in her gaze, warm and calm no longer cold and furious.

The gaze of Corra.

"Sapphirah, I haven't seen you in…decades! My gosh, how I've missed you!" She released my arms, having me expand my wings to keep steady in the frigid air. That's when Prosperina flung her arms around Sapphirah, careful to not squeeze too much, for she didn't want to take the risk of dropping her Prince.

"Oh Prosperina, please, don't ever let go," Sapphirah whispered, tears dropping from her eyes. Prosperina only nodded, gently pulling away from Sapphirah.

A serious expression crossed Prosperina's gaze, as she stared into Sapphirah's eyes. While doing so, she slipped her arms around Shun, and gently pulled him away from Sapphirah who kept staring intently into her eyes.

In a split second, Prosperina vanished.

Sapphirah's eyes glistened in betrayal, a look I knew too well. I laid my hands on her shoulders, feeling her trembling body shake under contact.

"No," She whispered shakily "NO!"

"Shh," I said in a comforting tone "It's alright, she just wants the same thing that you and I do" Sapphirah turned around to face, tears streaking her cheeks.

"And what might that be?" She questioned me softly.

I sighed, looking up at her with a serious glint in my eyes.

"Life," I answered simply.

(Alice's POV)

I watched intently as Kyle and Raoul's actor played through the final scene of the musical, the most crucial scene in the performance. Kyle slipped the noose over Derik's neck, suddenly sending a pang of hurt throughout my body, yet I didn't know why…

My head spun off into a whole different world, and I found myself sitting on one of the seats in the audience, watching the performance of the musical. Kyle stood on the stage, looming over Fabia who played Christine.

Raoul walked sprinted onto the stage, after the Phantom's key lines. When Raoul lifted the hood from his head, I almost fell backward into my chair, gasping for air at the sight before me. Shun, was playing Raoul.

Fabia called out for him in agony, Shun sprinting next to her side, his hair a light copper instead of the beautiful shade of raven black. Kyle stood upward, his eyes glowing a frightening shade of red, as he walked off stage, a blaze of light, burning back stage. It died down, and Kyle walked back out, the red noose in his hands, his eyes still the death defying shade of dark red.

His eyes should have been blue.

Shun stood up in alarm, doing all he could to protect his Christine, just as Kyle torn him away from her. He yanked the noose around Shun's neck, pulling till his heart's content. Shun showed so much… emotion, as he was being 'killed' by the simple prop.

Fabia sobbed hysterically, grabbing onto Kyle's arms, and pleading with him for 'Raoul's' life. Shun's face grew paler, as he sung in the trio for the song, his eyes drifting downward more and more, with every passing second.

Kyle stared at Shun, and then at Fabia, which was nowhere in the script, before walking over to Shun, and anchored his hand tightly around the end of the noose. Shun stared intently into Kyle's cold gaze, his own glowing a magical shade of gold.

Kyle's grip tightened even more around the noose, his eyes trying desperately to match Shun's…power.

He gave one last tug on the end of the rope, his strong arms straining themselves to keep the pressure of the noose around Shun's neck content. Shun tried to desperately to pull the noose free, but somehow, ended up being too much for him.

Shun collapsed on the stage, Fabia startled as much as everyone else was in the audience, for this wasn't in the script, not ever would it be, should it be. I stood up, watching in horror as Kyle knelt on his knees, anchoring his hand softly around Shun's neck.

His dark red eyes suddenly vanished, and his blue ones, beautiful and calm, returned. He stared at Shun, at Fabia, and then at the rope in his hands, trembling as I and other stage managers as well as Zephyr dashed onto the stage.

The curtains closed in one quick movement, and everything went black.

"Stop!" I called out at once, both of the actors freezing in their places "Just…stop"

Kyle removed the prop from Derik's neck and walked over to me, placing me on top of his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder, while he stroked my hair gently with his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked me calmly, drying the tears from my eyes.

"Nothing," I lied "I just…saw something, that's all, is was nothing really, just a hallucination"

"I'll be the judge of that," Kyle whispered, placing his index finger on my temple "Just hold still, and everything will be okay…"

Kyle closed his eyes, everything seeming to happen in a split second, from his reactions, to him gasping for air and his eyes shooting open, everyone huddled around us in a large circle.

"My dear Alice," Kyle whispered faintly "That wasn't, again, wasn't…a hallucination"

Everything turned into a standstill, my breath caught in my throat.

_What?! _

* * *

**Dan: Hi guys, here's our Happy Thanksgiving update, hope you like it a lot **

**Fabia: Yeah! And please yuo must read Copperpelt's new Thanksgiving addition! It was really good! I LOVED IT! **

**Alice: Hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving eveyone! **

**All the Brawlers: YES! Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Me: Okay everyone, out of my room! Too many people in here! **

**Everyone Shuffles outside of Ashlyn's bedroom. **

**Shun: (about to leave but pauses) Why do you have so much _zebra_ in here? **

**Me: My Business! Now OUT! Thank you everyone for reading I really hope you like it so far! Love you all and have a great happy Thanksgiving! Thank yuo so much eveyone! Oh! There'sone thing I'm thankful for...YOU! ;D**


	14. Immortal Secrets

(Prosperina's POV)

I vanished as soon as I had Shadow firmly in my grasp, transporting to Zephyr who held his arms out wide when I once again faced him. This is the first time that I had first seen Shadow since…well, you know, and it broke my heart. His skin as pale and cold as ice, his hair no longer sparkling, this wasn't right.

"I'm so sorry, my King," I whispered mournfully, as he gently took his son into his own arms. He sat at the edge of the Prince's bed, stroking his son's hair ever so softly. I quickly ushered the rest of the brawlers out of the room, leaving the two in peace.

The last thing I saw, were tears, falling from the King's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Daniel questioned me sternly "Things were just starting to get interesting in there!" I brandished my sword before him, twirling it at an extremely fast speed.

"Quiet, brawler," I commanded the brunette, placing my sword back in its sheath. I twirled my fingers along the hilt of it, watching the brawlers with my stunningly intense gaze.

"Go back to your rooms for a while," I said much softer than before "I have a horrid feeling that we will be sitting in that conference room quite soon, you'll need rest. Have a good night's sleep, and I expect you all to be up at three am' sharp when morning arises"

The brawler's jaws dropped to floor, as I burst into tears laughing.

"Get as much rest as you need," I told them "But be ready by eleven, that is all I ask.

The brawlers nodded, scrambling down the hallways towards their bedrooms on the same level. I still had trouble believing that the King and Queen had managed to squeeze thirty-seven exquisite stories in the palace. It really was a marvelous sight to behold. I continued my evening stroll down the hallway, heading off to my own bedroom for the night on level twenty-two, personally for all of the knights and the chiefs. I was, as you can tell, the head chief.

I was greeted by many of the other knights, with only simple bows of their heads, a beautiful way to show great respect towards one another. I smiled. I get that a lot.

(Alice's POV)

I stared in horror towards Kyle, heaving deep breaths, which should have come easy for him. Chrystalina and Magnolia helped Kyle over to a seat on one of the couches and had him sit down. Magnolia brought him a glass of water.

"What do you mean that wasn't a hallucination?" I tried to ask as calmly as I could, not wanting to sound too desperate for an answer. Kyle looked up at me, just as he was beginning to regain his breath.

"I mean," I said slowly "What you and I both saw, was a revelation rather than a hallucination. A revelation is something that is yet to come, yet is guaranteed to…occur" I raked my fingers through my hair, pacing across the ground.

"So you mean that you're going to attempt to…hurt the Prince?"

Kyle shook his head, and turned to look at me sternly.

"Not me, but someone else," He said calmly "Something or someone will try to possess me, I guess you could say, to go after him, but I would never ever do such a thing. Unless…"

I turned abruptly to stare into Kyle's calm blues eyes, which looked as if they were waves in the ocean. He tilted his head in confusion, probably wondering if I had caught the last part of his sentence. Indeed I had…

"Unless what?"

"Alice, you don't need to get involved in this at all, it's not safe for a human, especially you, I don't want to risk your life in this-"

"What do you mean?" I questioned him sternly "Risk my life in what? Who would be behind something like this except for Sapphirah?!"

"Alice, Sapphirah has nothing to do with this, she would never try to hurt Shadow even if her life depended on it. She would put him before her any day," Kyle began, as I stared at him completely confused "You see, it will confuse you, and if you want to know who would do such a thing then fine! Her name is Corra, and I will say no more concerning the topic. Right now, we must speak with either Zephyr or Emerald, okay?"

I nodded, saying "How do you know all of this…information?" I sat down next to him, seeing that everyone else continued to work on what they were previously doing, allowing Kyle to give me further explanations on what he meant.

"Listen," He told me, lowering his voice to a whisper "I used to be one of the chiefs here at the Palace, like, a knight? And in order to protect the royal family members, there were certain things that we all needed to know. And with Shadow as the Revelation, protector of the dimension, many…people were after his power, and many still, unfortunately are"

"You were a knight?" I asked him softly.

"Yes, in fact, when I resigned and found theatre, I got to teach all of the upcoming actor hand to hand combat in the theatre"

"Why did you resign from being…a Chief?"

"It's a pretty long story sweet Alice," He answered kindly.

"We've got another hour of rehearsal time before Emerald will be here to call it quits for the day," I said expectantly.

"My gosh, Alice," Kyle whispered "It was about two years ago when I was still second in Command to being head chief. Shadow had come home for the week, and was just exhausted completely, yet this wasn't like him at all…"

_Flashback _

_Shadow walked into the conference room with his father, glancing at all of the immortal leaders of the realms of Millennia. He sat a few chair away from his Father and Mother who took their seats at the front of the extremely large and round glass table. _

_He sighed, horribly tired for some reason, yet he didn't know why. _

_Lady Glastonbury of the southern realm stood upward, her lime green and neon blue hair waving behind her. She placed a white piece of paper on the table in front of them all and began the meeting. _

_Frost sat with her father and mother at the opposite side of where the King and Queen were seated at the table. She twirled her light blonde hair in her fingers, paying no such attention to Lady Glastonbury whatsoever. She pulled out her iPhone and began to text her best friend Chrystalina with it. _

_Shadow gazed into the air, looking at nothing in particular, barely listening to his father and uncle speak about problems with neighboring planets in a "brotherly" fashion. _

"_Now look Kyione," Zephyr said calmly "I understand that you rule the northern realm, but just because the planet closest to you consists of the fire element does not mean we have to immediately destroy it. Brother, please thing clearly, we are in fact the leading 'world' as the humans put it, in our dimension" _

_Many of the immortals laughed around the table, finding it funny that the humans, had come up with the term 'world' for their own planet. _

_Shadow set his elbow on the table and leaned his head against his hand for support, finding it difficult to sit upright .Lady Celestica seemed to notice this. She looked at her Prince, his face as white as snow, as well as his eyes beginning to drop. This wasn't like her Prince. _

_She tapped on the shoulder of Lady Glastonbury, settling down after her energized laugh, as Kyione had presented yet another joke about the humans._

"_Yes?" She asked her friend softly. _

"_Does Shadow seem a bit off today? He doesn't look all that well," She whispered firmly into her ear "He looks exhausted!" _

_Lady Glastonbury turned her attention towards the Prince, flipping her blue and green hair behind her ear. She turned back towards Lady Celestica who looked at her with a concerned expression on her face. _

_The two women continued to whisper, catching Zephyr's attention, who paused midsentence to already them of their disrespectfulness._

"_My dears," He said sweetly "Do you have something you would like say to us all?" _

_The two women looked at each other and then back towards the King, patiently waiting for their answer. They spoke at the exact same time, bringing the King to an understanding. _

"_Something's wrong with Shadow" _

_Zephyr looked down the table towards his son, who looked up suddenly hearing his name. _

"_Shadow, are you feeling alright?" _

"_Yes Father," Shadow answered him uneasily, doing his best to look normal. Many of the other immortals around the table looked between the two royals, trying figure out if Shadow was telling the truth. _

"_Shadow, my boy, you really don't look well," Zephyr continued "I think you should go lie down, please Shadow, for your own good" _

_Shadow sighed, gripping the edge of the table for support as he slowly stood up, everyone's eyes glued to him. He tried to take a step away from the table, but clung to it as if it were his life force. _

_Zephyr stood up. _

"_Shadow, are you okay?" _

_He nodded replying; "As soon as the room stops spinning as if it were a twister, I'll be okay" He slowly backed away from the table, breathing unsteadily as his head spun in circles. The moment he stepped forward, as if to head to the door, he collapsed. _

_The immortals gasped standing on their feet abruptly, and sprinted to Shadow's side. Zephyr pushed through the crowd along with Emerald, his wife, who showed a great amount of concern for her only child. Zephyr knelt next to his son, pulling him gently into his arms, while the immortals surrounding them held their breaths. _

_Frost nudged her way through the jumble of people, squeezing through every opening she could find, until she was kneeling next to Zephyr, whose eyes glowed the color of the shining son. He then looked up furiously, guards rushing into the scene after hearing the screaming of the immortals from outside of the doors. _

_Kyle was among them, as well as Prosperina, the head Chief of the knights. _

_Zephyr motioned for them as they hurried over, then noticing Shadow limp in his arms. He held a finger to his lips, a signal the two chiefs knew too well, their gaze ripped away from the fallen Prince, to be regained by the air, the simple air. _

_Kyle stepped forward toward Zephyr, his eye locked on the nothingness in front of him. He carefully and cautiously took Shadow from the King, him and Prosperina disappearing through the hallways. They sprinted together, their eyes trained on the empty air, knowing that something, or someone, would suddenly emerge from the substance. _

_They took Shadow into his bedroom, lying him down on his bed, while holding their hands on the hilts of their swords ready and prepared to strike, if necessary. _

"_You possibly think you could stand up to me?" _

_They snarled toward the air, Corra's form emerging from the shadows, her staff in hand. _

"_We can stand up to anyone," Prosperina snapped "It's just a matter if you're brave enough to fight" _

"_And if you have the guts," Kyle joined in, brandishing his sword in front of him. _

"_I'm only here for one thing, and one thing only," Corra said smoothly tightening her grip around her staff "And if you won't hurry up and hand him over, then I will be forced to engage in battle with you both" The red ruby in her staff gleamed dangerously bright, honestly but not obviously frightening both of the chiefs. _

_The held their swords out towards the opponent. _

"_Bring it on, Witch," Kyle snarled, his and Prosperina's sword glowing at an abnormal color. They watched in utter horror as Corra lunged for them, slicing Prosperina's right arm in the process with her staff. Prosperina seethed in pain, watching as Corra lunged for Kyle, pushing him upon on the ground. _

"_You pathetic immortals," She crooned sadly, looming over the Prince who laid unconsciously upon his bed. _

"_I'm so sorry sweet Shadow, but I'm afraid you're going to be away from earth a little bit longer than a few da-" _

_Zephyr plunged through the door with Emerald and Inferno at his side, each of them with an enchanted weapon in their hands, held out toward the monster. _

"_Don't you even dare," Zephyr whispered dangerously low" You know what will happen" _

_Corra flipped her hair back dramatically, standing upright on her feet, saying, "This must be where I exit dear King, but don't you worry, Shadow is my top priority anyway, TaTa!" _

_Corra vanished into the air, leaving nothing but a simple trail of smoke. _

_Emerald rushed over to Prosperina helping her stand and walk to the infirmary, leaving Zephyr to tend to Kyle. _

"_My King," He said sorrowfully "I have failed you, can you ever forgive me?" Zephyr picked Kyle up off of the ground helping him stand on his right leg, for Corra seemed to have pushed a little bit harder than expected. _

"_You did not fail me Kyle, you fought bravely along side Prosperina today, you will be recognized as a hero for standing up to someone so evil, there is no need to worry, you have not failed me!" _

_Kyle looked upon Proserpina, wincing in pain as Emerald helped her down the hallway. _How could have I done such a good thing, when the Prince was almost killed, and Prosperina was injured so severely?_ He thought, walking with Zephyr to follow the Queen. _

"That was the last time I ever fought along side such a noble person in my entire life," Kyle told me, brushing my hair with his fingers "After what had happened I quit the force entirely, never to lay my hand on a sword ever again, I swore it"

"Oh Kyle," I whispered sorrowfully "How could you say such I thing?!"

"Because it is true dear Alice," Kyle said lowly "I can never forgive myself for what I had let happen to them both"

"Kyle, that's not true-"

"Children, it is time for you all to go off to bed for the night," Emerald called out to us all "You have a big day tomorrow, as you always do, and you'll need your rest, now come on"

"We can finish this conversation tomorrow," Kyle promised "Come, you need your sleep"

As I walked alone in the hallway that night, I couldn't help but wonder what other secrets and stories the Immortals hid from us, the brawlers. If they would just let us know the truth, we could make such a difference, I'm sure of it!

* * *

**Me: Hey everyone, I'm trying to update a lot sooner than I usally do, since I have a ton coming up in the future chapters! **

**Shun: (Sarcasticly) Great... **

**Fabia: (tired) Yeah! Woo hoo... **

**Dan: (Snoring with his head down on the table)**

**Me: (rolls eyes) Watch this, FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD! **

**Dan: (springs upward) FFFFOOOOOOOODDDD! **

**Me: Just kidding **

**Dan: (pouts while the other brawlers crack up) Not cool dude! **

**Me: See yall later, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a wonderful weekend everyone! ;D Read and REvew if you would like too, tell me hoe like the story, or what you think about it so far, yuor review mean the world to me guys!**


	15. The Truth Can Hurt

With much carefulness, I snuck Sapphirah into my bedroom, along with Zephyr's help, but seriously, all of the details aren't necessary. We got Sapphirah seated on my bed before she trembled to death.

"Sapphirah, darling look at me," Zephyr said softly catching Sapphirah's attention "Prosperina is your best friend, and you know it, she only wanted to help my son, like you do, but she thought that maybe we should-"

"_What?!_" Sapphirah exclaimed furiously tears racing down her face "What does she want to do Zephyr? And why is it so secret that she can't tell me, her best friend for decades? What is it, please! I want to know!" Zephyr sat next to her, cradling her in his arms, just like he would do with Shun. He rocked her back and forth, slow and gentle, as if she we a crying child that only wished for comfort.

"Please my dear," Zephyr crooned soothingly "It's alright. She wanted to work together, with you, and me…and the brawlers, all of us together"

Sapphirah stared at him abruptly, her eyes no longer teary and wet.

"You promise?" She asked softly "I can't deal with any more lies, I just can't!"

"I promise, with all of my heart," Zephyr said simply, brushing a few strands of Sapphirah's hair behind her ear. She sniffled lightly. Zephyr was so caring for her, and it really did seem like they had known each other for a long time.

"What did she do to you Sapphirah?" Zephyr asked calmly yet sternly "I will not tolerate a cheap answer either, you know that. I want the truth!"

Sapphirah shook her head violently, not willing to give up such precious secrets.

"Sapphirah look," I said gently yet still and firm "You've got tell us what's going on so we can help you, that's all we want to do, help you. But if you keeping harboring your feelings instead of accepting our help, this whole situation and the tension between you, Corra, and Shadow will only increase. So you've got a choice to make, open up to us...or let Shadow die, my patience is thin"

Okay, I had no idea where all of that came from.

Zephyr and Sapphirah both turned toward me in complete and utter shock, yet my intense gaze never left Sapphirah's eyes. Tears welled up in her own, dripping down her face before I took my gaze away from her.

"Make your choice," I said firmly, glancing upon the ground, suddenly aware of a new feeling rushing into my veins.

Sappihrah stood upward, gripping Zephyr's hand in her own, as she opened her mouth to speak. I turned my attention toward her, pleasently happy that she had made the right decision.

"Alright," She said at last "I accept your help"

At that very moment we were all startled to see a bright golden light descending...through my hair! I gripped a few of the navy blue strands of hair connected to my scalp, and watched them change into a bright shimmering gold. I gasped.

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed fearfully, watching as more strands of my hair inherited this golden touch.

"You are finally begining to accept the fact that you are the Revelation, for the time being," Zephyr said calmly, watching the gold highlight itself throughout my hair "You're determination and firmness with Sapphirah has shown unique talents shine within you, my dear"

The glowing became more faint than it was, and Sapphirah handed me a hand mirror that she had retirved from the on-suite. I stared in utter terror at my new hair color, well, colors.

Just like Shun's my hair was a blend of gold and it original color. The golden strands of my hair waved gracefully on it's own, bringing some kind of magical touch to my hairstyle. This was all so exilerating, and frigtening that I didn't know what to say, all I could do was stare.

(Julie's POV)

I woke suddenly, finding myself in a bedroom furnished quite exquistly with red and gold furishings. I was lying on a bed, with golden drapes hanging around me, like the canopy I have on mybed at home, yet this one was sheer, and surrounded the entire bed. The bed was round, with really modern yet medievil pillows and sheets and stuff like that.

I opened the drapes on peered outside into the room.

I then noticed a door, with a bright golden knob which taunted me oh so much. I sprng from the bed and sprinted over to the door, laying my hand around the the door knob. Much to my surprise, it opened with ease.

I stepped out into the hallway making certain that the witch was nowhere to be seen before I ran down the hallway to find a door that led out of this place. All in all, everything was very pretty, but I wanted to get out of here more than anything in the world.

I saw the throne room, and peered inside, happy that no one sat on the throne. I picked up my pace slightly, and ran through the throne room, suddenly pausing to look around. For some reason, this place seemed so...familiar...

"It should be"

I jumped, frightened as I turned around to see the witch stand causally against the wall. She held an empty golden glass in her hands, a horrifying gorgoyle's face carved into the side of it. The witch twirled it in her hands smiling as if she were reliving a good memory.

"What is that?" I asked terrified, not knowing what else to do.

"This?" The witch asked mockingly holding the glass up in the air "Oh, this is a very special object that I will treasure for the rest of my life, and don't bother trying to open those doors my dear, their sort of...locked" She giggled like a little school girl before running over to me.

"My dear," She said softly, whispereing into my ear "You've been here before, you know you have, I know you have, just...think"

I pushed the witch away from me, trying to think of anytime I would've been here. My mind drifted off into a memory that occured about two weeks ago, where I was running through the forest with Dan, and the others, trying to find...oh my gosh...

"That's right dear Julie," The witch said pleasently "This is where you found your sweet Princess clinging onto the lifeless body of her Prince, poor, poor, Princess" I gaped at the witch in horror.

"How could you do such a thing?!" I exclaimed suddenly "It was you, wasn't it! You killed-"

"Shadow?" The witch finished "Oh not quite, for he's still very much alive, only asleep, such a pity..."

I stared at the witch in horror. This woman was a murderer, and she cared nothing about her victim's loved ones, it was sick! I felt my eyes drift to the golden chalice in her hands.

"So, i-is that?" I asked unsteadily the witch's eyes gleaming in pleasure.

"Yes dear girl," The witch embarked happily "This is the very glass that held the poison which should've ended the dear Prince's life. Yet sadly, that must be yet to come..." She trailed off leaving me with my head pointed downward my eyes glued to the ground.

"And this is also where you will come into play my dear"

I looked up at her in shock, my eyes filling up with tears faster than I could speak.

"What?" I screamed in agony "No! I won't! You can't make me do anything I don't want to!" The witch snarled and laughed with her head held high ion the air. She continued to giggle until she gripped the collar of me dress and lifted me up off of the ground, staring at me with cold and heartless eyes.

"Listen to me, Julie" She whispered in a seductive tone "I can give you anything you could ever want, anything you should ever desire, I garuntee you, I can and will deliver! But only if you do one simple task, I promise, everything you desire, shall be yours!"

"But all I want," I began slowly, not wanting to anger the witch "Is for...the Prince...to, uh, wake up"

The witch's eyes gleamed in hatred, as she bore her gaze down on me.

"Then give this note to the Princess, and she'll understand...everything" The witch was suddenly holding a pure white envelope in her hands, holding it out to me. I held it in my hands, tightly gripping the peice of paper as the witch set me down on the ground, releasing her firm grip on my collar.

"When do I give it to her?" I questioned the witch.

"Give it to her in a week, the night of the first performance of the musical, and tell her I merely dropped by and asked you to give it to her," The witch told me almost too sweetly "Tell her I wish her luck before the performance, and the I hope she _break's a leg_ out there!"

I nodded solemnly, afraid of what she would now ask me to do.

"And what you will do for me, will be very simple my dear, I promise," The witch whispered, leaning to speak into my ear "In my hand, which you now see, is a small velet pouch, filled with a very...magical substance. I want you to sprinkle this dust on the Prince when he's asleep, and be sure to be _very quiet_ my dear, I found out he's a very _light_ sleeper" I frowned.

"What will it do to him?"

"That is none of your concern, Julie," The witch snarled wickedly "And if you find it hard to sneak into his bedroom at night-"

"It'll be gaurded twenty-four seven!" I interupted her firmly "Do you want me killed?!"

"No, you are a very important peice in my game," She promised "I still need you, so why should I dispose of you so quickly? And please don't interupt me when I'm speaking, it'll only upset me more than I already am"

'Really?' I thought to myself 'Haven't noticed!'

"Since he will be haevily guarded," The witch continued "I will have you make him...a chocolate shake! Yes! That's perfect!"

"Didn't you already do that?" I questioned her sharply "You already poisoned his drink before, and I'm not the best cook in the world"

"You will _not_ interupt me again!" Thw witch exclaimed feircly, lightning lighting the sky behind us in the darkness "I will take of everything when the time comes, do yuo understand?" I nodded hasitly "Good, you will lightly toss the contents of the pouch into the shake and watch it until it dissolves into nothingness! And once ouy see it is gone, you will kindly serve it to the Prince, and watch him slowly drift off to sleep. He will probably politely excuse himself from the dinner table to go and take a nice, long, _nap_"

"And what exactly makes you think that I'd do any of this for you?!"

The witch looked at me, forming a sweet sarcastic smile on her face before gripping my shoulders hard and whispering harshly into my ear.

"Becaues I will take away from you everything you ever loved, and before you now it, you will have nothing left on your pitiful planet you call home" I felt tears sting my eyes "You will come home to nothing, no one to embrace you, no one to hold in a nice warm hug to welcome you back, no one to-"

"Okay," I whispered, my voice craking at my ears "I-I'll d-do it, I-I p-p-promise"

"Good girl Julie," She said encouragingly "I always knew you could be counted on. She tossed the velevt pouch into my hands and then dissappeared into the cold air surrounding the both of us. As I looked around, I saw the doors standing wide open, and I walked out into the chilly air, wrapping my scarf tighter around my neck.

Before I could take a step further into the snow, I was lifted off of the ground by the witch, screaming as she took me into the air, higher and higher, never stopping until we could see the Palace in the distance. She pointed to it, and I saw everything vanish, until I found myself sitting back on my bed in Shun's castle, the pouch and envelope firmly gripped in my hands.

* * *

**Dan: Another wonderful chapter! (Smiles approvingly) **

**Shun: You think that someone wanting to kill me, is wonderful?! **

**Dan: I didn't say all of it was wonderful, okay? **

**Fabia: Something wrong guys? (holding a mug of hot chocolate in her hands while walking onto Shun's balcony with the two of them) **

**Dan: W-Where did you get that? (Eyes the mug in envy) **

**Fabia: Zephyr's making it in the kitchen-(Cut off by Dan rushing to the kitchen) Uh, bye **

**Me: Hey guys, I hope you liked it, I'm really trying hard to get caought up on my updates, sorry for not doing it sooner, but school work is really weighing down on me, so I promise I'm really trying! Love you all, and hope you're having a very happy holiday! see ya'll later! **

**Off In The Kitchen... **

**Zephyr happily carries a tray of hot chocoalte out to his wife and the rest of the brawlers anxiously waiting for him in the dining hall. Dan scoops up to mugs just as Zephyr sets the tray ong the table, him, Emerald, and the brawlers all staring at the empty tray wide eyed. **

**"Zephyr," Emerald said slowly "I asked for a cup of hot chocolate, not an empty tray dear" **

**Zephyr frowns thoughfully, and then notices Dan with 16 cups sitting around him at the end of the table.**


	16. A New Purpose

(Fabia's POV)

I woke abruptly, staring towards the large windows in my bedroom which displayed the still cold weather taking its toll on the Immortal planet. It was becoming rather frequent to see the piles of the soft white substance sitting on my window sill.

I stood on my feet, looking down at the pretty details of the hardwood flooring. As I walked past my bed, I felt my fingers brush the top of a white fluff ball pleasantly lying on the corner of my bed. She peered upward, training her pretty blue eyes on me.

"Hey girl," I whispered softly "Morning to you too"

I walked past her and took a quick shower, changing out of my soft silk pajamas and changing into something more…suitable for the cold weather. I stood in front of my mirror, posing playfully in front of it.

I was wearing a white silk cloak over a furry white coat bundled tightly over a plain yellow long-sleeve t-shirt. I wore a comfortable pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of white furry boots, which made me feel as if I were dancing on air. I let my newly styled hair fall gently over my shoulders, just so I could show it off.

Last night ended up being pretty big for me. So, after Zephyr had taken Sapphirah to her own bedroom in the Palace, Emerald plunged through my door, just as I was snuggling with the blankets on my bed.

She had told me, and this was the first time I was ever hearing this, that I would be playing the role of Christine Daae, in the Palace's production of The Phantom of the Opera. Wow, this is new.

I plopped down on my bed, rubbing Skylar's fur, while she whimpered softly, stretching with all of her might.

"Oh Skylar," I whispered worriedly "What are we going to do know? I don't really think I'm doing the best job as Revelation, do you?" Skylar stared up at me with her cool blue eyes, saying nothing, not that I had actually expected her to.

"Please say something," I pleaded with her softly, rubbing the fur on her head "I need someone to talk to, I don't really have my true love to speak with at the moment if you haven't noticed. Please girl, one thing, and I promise I won't ask you for anything else!" Skylar whimpered, softly tilting her head in confusion.

I sighed, tearing my gaze away from the Pomeranian. I walked to the door of my bedroom, watching Skylar as she leapt from my bed and stood by my feet. I opened the door and walked outside into the hallways of the Palace, frowning at the address Emerald had given me.

"Okay," I said softly, glancing down at Skylar "Let's see if I'm welcomed warmly by these...actors of a sort, hmm?" Skylar actually seemed to nod, and then jogged to keep up with me as I turned the corner onto a different hallway.

THIRTY MINUTES PASS…

Okay, it took a little bit longer than I had expected to find the Rehearsal Room, but at last I was standing in front of the doorway, sweat clinging to my forehead. When I looked down upon the floor, Skylar had turned and sprinted back down the hallway, leaving me alone at the doorway.

I heaved a sigh and cautiously opened the door, finding hundreds of eyes glued to my face as I stepped through and into the room, shutting the door silently behind me. I swallowed hard.

Alice's eyes locked on me, her expression brightening within seconds, as she motioned for a young man just a few inches taller than me to guide through the room. The man's eyes were like vast oceans of endless waves, his blonde hair as golden as the sun. He took my hand and bowed gracefully toward me, hooking our elbows, and then guided me over to where Alice was standing. She clasped her book together, everyone wincing at the piercing noise, and then looked at all of them.

"Everyone," She said crisply, her voice echoing throughout the room "I'd love for you all to meet Fabia Sheen, Princess of Neathia, as well, as our Christine Daae"

There were a few moments of utter silence nothing but our breathing could be heard, until everyone around me erupted into newly born applause, tears rushing to my eyes for some unknown reason. I brushed them away quickly, watching as everyone hustled back to their stations to continue what they were previously working on. The blonde boy let me free my arm from him, as Alice rushed forward and embraced me in a warm hug.

"You'll do wonderful I'm sure!" She exclaimed brightly "Just, escape from the outside world in here, devote yourself completely to the music, just forget about everything when you're here, it's what he would've wanted you to do"

I nodded as she led me to the replica of the stage that was built inside of the room, urging me gently forward along with the blonde boy, and another young man with chocolate brown hair.

"I don't believe I caught your name," I said gently to the blonde boy, who laughed at my comment. He gestured to the boy standing next to him and spoke clearly.

"This is Dylan Roush, aka Raoul, and I'm Kyle Levesque," He said calmly, letting his hand fall at his side. Dylan bowed before me, and I felt myself blush lightly. Being a Princess can be really hard sometimes!

"Who do you play?" I questioned Kyle wondering why he hadn't told me who he was in the musical. He knitted his eyebrows, and spoke in low voice, but just enough for me to hear.

"I'm the Phantom," He said easily "But the thing is, we're trying to get through the last scene of the musical, and in it, we kind of have to…how do I say this?! Princess, what I'm trying to say, I guess…we sort of have to…"

"Have to what?" I burst out, not using much patience with him at all "Come on, spit it out" I found out five seconds later that I did not want him to spit it out.

"Princess, Christine, and the Phantom, share a…kiss in the ending scene, to convince the Phantom that he wasn't ever alone in his life," Kyle said slow and awkwardly. My world froze.

I backed up a few feet, trying to regain my balance as my knees suddenly locked beneath me. My breath caught in my throat, and for a moment, I couldn't see. I saw Kyle dash to my side along with Dylan, as he slipped his arm around my waist and helped me to sit on the floor of the stage. Alice seemed to notice this.

"Is everything alright?" She called up to us, preparing to run up the stairs of the stage. Dylan turned around to face her and gave her a brief nod.

"Everything's fine!" He called back down "The Princess just got a little bit lightheaded for a moment" While the orchestra played through the overture for the time being, Alice nodded uneasily, yet returned to talk with another actor.

"Princess, can you hear me?" Kyle spoke asked clearly as I gazed up into his eyes. I nodded, watching, who I later found out was Chrystalina, race up the stairs of the stage with and icepack clutched in her grasp. She handed it to Kyle, who immediately, yet gently, pressed it to my temple.

"Yes," I whispered wearily "I just-it's only that-I-I I'm not in love with you, no offense, I think you're a great guy and all, but-but- I-I've only kissed the Prince before, no one else in my life, i-i-it's hard t-to explain, I'm sorry" Chrystalina knelt next to me and held the icepack against my head.

"It's alright," She said kindly "It happens to the best of us, and I still get nervous on stage when I have to kiss someone I barely know in front of, well, thousands of people. But just don't think about the connection between you and Kyle when you do it, just think about Shadow, and I'm sure you'll just melt on stage, in a good way" I smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you, but I-I can't do it," I said hurriedly, trying to free myself from Kyle's grasp, but found it hard to see properly. He held me back along with Dylan.

"Careful Princess," Dylan warned "Never lock your knees on stage, you'll just end up flat on your face, it's happened to me before, and it didn't feel all that great"

"It's time to run through the scene my beautiful actors!" Alice called up to us "Let's go, let's get this show on the road alright?!" Kyle and Dylan helped me up to my feet, while Chrystalina hurried off stage with the icepack, and sank into the audience. I breathed heavily, watching as the lights dimmed above us, and stage mangers set up the stage to look like the Phantom's lair.

One the managers clipped a poufy, white, ruffled skirt around my wais, and clipped a heavy veil into my hair, reminding me of the first few lines of the scene before the music started and I lost myself in the scene.

Now don't get me wrong, but since Shun had taken us to the annual showing of the musical every year in New York, I decided to impress him and memorize the script one year. The music and lines were just kind of glued inside my head now. It also seemed to be pretty useful.

"That fate which contends me, to wallow in blood!" Kyle exclaimed fiercely after I had finished my lines, and he had 'shoved' me onto the stage "Has also denied me, that choice of the flesh! That face, which burns, a Mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing."

His expression suddenly changed from sorrowful to outraged as he threw the veil onto my head, after I had tossed it onto the ground.

"Pity comes too late, turn around! And face your fate, and eternity of this, before your eyes…," He sang furiously, trailing off at the sound of footsteps being heard 'offstage'.

"Wait," He whispered "I think my dear, we have guest!" Dylan sprinted onto the stage, reaching out towards me as I did the same towards him, tears racing down my face. Kyle gently anchored his head around my neck, making it seem as if he were hurting me.

"Raoul!" I screamed.

"Isn't sir, an unparallel delight?" Kyle exclaimed sheepishly.

"Free her! Do what you want only free her! Have you no pity?" Dylan sang pleadingly.

"You're lover makes a passionate plea" Kyle remarked turning to face me

"Please Raoul it's useless!" I exclaimed, and that's when the song of the trio began, and we all sang in harmony, until the Phantom slipped the prop around Raoul's neck, supposingly, scaring the life out of Christine.

"Those tears I might have shed, for your dark fate," I sang in despair towards Kyle "Grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!"

The orchestra rose in power as we all tried to sing over the other. It's was a little funny, and I accidently found my self laughing at times, forcing Alice to stop the scene, but we would all regain out composer and continue running. Until this one part…

"Angel of Music, you deceived me!" I exclaimed in agony "I gave my mind blindly!" I fell to my knees, with Kyle towering over me. He leaned inward and sang firmly and softly, but just enough for his voice to be heard.

"You try my patience," He said with a warning tone in his voice "Make you're choice" It took a minute for me to realize what was coming next. I waited a few seconds before I began to sing again, standing unsteadily upon my feet.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" I began gently, walking up closer to him, while laying my hand on his shoulder "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone"

Kyle turned to face me, leaning inward when I didn't immediately seal our lips with a kiss, which was right after my line in the script. Even as the music continued to play, I just stood there. Kyle saw this and gently anchored his hand along the back of my neck.

He then pulled my head up to his, slow and calm, and leaned inward right as I broke away from him. I shook my head, tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed "But I can't do this!" I darted off the stage, running as hard as I could until I tripped on the stairs, and found myself flying through the air for a split second. Before I hit the ground, someone had their arms around me, and held me tightly, as I just cried into the person's shoulder. It was Chrystalina.

"Shh, it's alright Princess, you don't have to do this, you could've just said so, and we would've have faked it out, it's alright" She led me to a chair in the audience and held me close to her chest, stroking my hair with interest.

"Princess, do you mind if I ask-" Chrystalina began to ask me a question but I cut her off short.

"My hair?" I finished for her.

She only nodded.

"Well, evidently before Shadow had…well, he had done something called the transaction" Everything fell dead silent in the room, yet I kept going "I don't even quite know what it means still, and now I have wings and golden hair, and these new found abilities that show up day by day, and, I just…it's hard to explain"

The silence remained in the air as I pulled away from Chrystalina, seeing that her face had taken on a new shade of white. She breathed heavily before opening her mouth to speak.

"You don't have to explain Princess," She said softly "It's alright now, hey Alice! How about we run through 'Think of Me' just to clear the Princess's mind a bit" She turned back down to look at me "Hear, just sing, for him…no one else, alright? I want to…to…try something. Hurry go!" She pushed me toward the stage and I found myself standing alone, with no props, so scenery, no…anything.

The music began and I was quick to follow. This time as I sang, I could feel the music coursing through my soul, as if I were floating on a cloud high in the sky. I had a purpose now when I sang, a new purpose. My only reason to fight before was for revenge, but now, it was accepting what came along in our lives.

When the song was finished, I felt my hand on my chest, as I breathed inward and outward very cautiously, making sure that I wouldn't pass out from lack of air. I slowly tilted my gaze downward to see that everyone was staring at me, all of their eyes, glued to…me.

"Uh, thank you," I said awkwardly "But I need to go now, so, uh, yeah, uh, bye!" I darted off the stage, running with all of my might, before I sprang through the doors and found myself sprawled across the tile floor of the hallway. The door made a soft 'click' as it closed be hind me.

I ran a hand through my hair, smiling as I thought about what had just happened. And in the next moment, I laughed.

(Sapphirah's POV)

I pressed my ear against the door of my bedroom, trying hard not to laugh as a young boy ranted outside of it.

"You better show your stupid face Sapphirah! Or I swear I will tear you to pieces! Get out here!"

Okay, that one blew it. I burst into tears laughing as I sank onto the ground below me, listening to the boy continue to scream his head off in the hallway. Surely Zephyr would come and take him away, but for the time being I just laughed, for some unknown reason.

I was previously listening to the young Princess sing, her beautiful voice being carried out into the hallways and echoing throughout the Palace, only to interrupted by a little child named Daniel. I sighed.

Midnight walked up to me curiously, pressing her head against my head, as I softly smoothed her mane of fur descending down her back.

"Midnight, do you think there is still hope?" I whispered gently, not wanting to be heard by the crazy teenager raving outside of my bedroom. Midnight looked up at me, and nodded, making me smile as she did the same.

"You're a very good girl, you know that don't you?"

Midnight nodded again as I laughed, closing my eyes as I leaned against the door. Midnight curled up beside me, almost instantly falling asleep in my arms. And for the time being I slept, dreaming about the day when my mother would be being read about in a history book.

(Corra's POV)

"Well that's a very kind thought my dear," I commented to myself, no longer wanting to hear or see the childish dreams my daughter was having. I paced across the floor of my throne room, pressing a small green button on the head set I was wearing.

"Julie dear," said sweetly, hearing the girl gasp from inside of the headset "If you can hear me, as I can you, say 'Hello my Mistress' just once, alright"

~Hello my Mistress! Julie squeaked nervously ~How are you talking to me right now!?~

"Oh, when you were asleep, I applied a few modifications to your…hearing system, so that I may speak to you whenever I wish to do so"

~Okay…what do you need?~

I laughed sheepishly.

"I have a new task to give to you at the moment, just to see how ell you will do on the field, you know?"

~Oh please don't make me hurt somebody, because no matter what I won't do~

"Quiet," I hissed "You will do whatever I tell you to or else your precious Billy will go bye-bye for a little while, do you understand? Good, now I just sent you a small gift just to say thank you for everything you've done for me so far, alright? Just sling it around your neck, that's all I want"

~Um, it's a read ruby, are you sure you just want it laying around?!~

"Do it!" I exclaimed fiercely "Good, now, there's a little button on the chain, just press that for me, ah, perfect!"

~Just out of curiosity what will it do?~

"This will allow me to see everything that goes on inside of the palace, it's kind of like a…set of tiny binoculars in a way, good? Now I must go dear, Tata! Love you my sweet child, bye!"

~Wait!~

But I had already turned the head set off and set it on the armrest of my throne. I twirled my hair in my fingers, watching as I would light it on fore every so often just to give me that glimmer of happiness.

"Oh, now I just have to wait until the night of the performance, and then the real plan will begin," I said to myself, laughing with such delight as I did so.

Oh, this will be so much fun!

* * *

**Me: Wow guys, this is th longets chapter I've ever written, coming in at 3,655 words! **

**Shun: Great, that's really great for you, but what about me? When can I say something instead on just lie in my bedroom all day! It's torture for a ninja, you know it is! **

**Me: (Laughs) Yeah, I do know, but anyway I haope you gys are having a great season so far, and I hope to see you all soon! Happy holidays everyone, you guys really make it worth it for me! **

**Shun: Hey, where's Dan? **

**Me: (Sweat drops) o.o Uh, I think he's dealing with your father at the moment. **

**Shun: (Smiles) Shall we take a looK? **

**Me: (Happily) Sure, why not?! **

**In The Dining Hall... **

**Zephyr lunged for the brunette, sliding across the table as Dan cowered behind his mugs of hot chocolate. Zephyr swung his arms around the boy, him and Dan tumbling across the ground yet somehow managed to not know over any of the mugs. **

**Shun: That's great! Keep going! What if you add...(Whispering) **

**Me: (Laughs maniacly) PERFECT! **

**Dan furiously tried to land a hit on the Immortal king, calling out in agony for Drago as him and all of the other bakugan rushed into the scene, along with Emerald and the brawlers who had formoed a circle around the two. The bakugan began chanting a very familiar phrase, the brawlers laughing as they did so. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" **

**Shun: (On the floor laughing) This is great! **

**Fabia: (Walks in) What are you guys doing in here?! (Looks at the computer screen Oh, can I help? **

**Me: Sure! Hey guys, well comtinue the story of Dan and Zephyr in the next chapter, see you all leter! Happy Holidays everyone!**


	17. A Glimmer of Hope

(Emerald's POV)

_Flashback… _

_The Millennian Queen laughed harder than she ever imagined, Zephyr playfully helping her with the decorations for her baby shower. Zephyr had thrown the golden tinsel into the air, him and Emerald charging for the same piece. _

"_Zephyr you must hand that over, I have strict policies, and you know that!" The Queen scolded her husband, taking the tinsel away from him. _

"_And you're also carrying the heir to throne, so does it not make sense that I should help you out my dear?" Zephyr inquired thoughtfully, gently tugging on the tinsel. _

"_Fine," Emerald said at last, letting go of the tinsel altogether as Zephyr fell onto the ground behind him. Emerald laughed brightly as her husband 'magically' strung the tinsel on the windows of the throne room. _

_Once the Throne room had been decorated, the guests began to arrive, sending Zephyr away to another room to attend to his own guests. Alethea, the wife of Kyione, the Duke of the northern realm of Millennia, showed up first, congratulating the Queen with her first, and only, child. _

"_Oh you look darling!" Emerald commented, seeing the Duchess had chosen a beautiful white gown to wear to her party. The Duchess twirled around once, before setting her gift among many others the knights, servants, or citizens around the kingdom had sent to her. _

_Lady Celestia and Glastonbury, the two best friends, leaders of the eastern and southern realms walked in together, displaying their 'appropriate choice of gown' for the party. The others guests shuffled in hurriedly among the others, including the twenty-seven year old daughter of the leader of the western realm, Sapphirah. _

_The women all sat among the many couches that had been set out in a large circle, with Emerald sitting in a plush, white, chair towards the top of the circle. And they talked. _

"_Well, now Emerald," Lady Glastonbury, said excitedly "Everyone around the Kingdom wants to know! Is it a boy or a girl?" _

"_Ladies," Emerald said politely "I want you all to be surprised" But as she looked around the room and saw the solemn faces f the others, gave into the temptation "But just for you all, and only you all, we're having a darling little…Prince" _

_The women burst into excited conversations, spreading joy throughout the room. Sapphirah used to the time to lean over and whisper to the Queen, a question she'd been wanting an answer to for seven months now. _

"_What's his name?" She said softly, hoping to not be heard by the many guests surrounding them. Emerald leaned over and whispered into her ear, Sapphirah smiling excitedly at the Queen and King's choice. _

"_It's perfect!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together as the talking around the room settled down some. _

"_How about you join me at the buffet lines and then we'll talk as we eat, but not at the same time!" Emerald called out, leading everyone to the lines of buffet carts set out in the throne room. Sapphirah hurried across the floor to join Emerald, who stood calmly in the middle of all of her guests. _

"_Oh Emerald, do sit down now," Sapphirah told her gently "You must be just horribly exhausted after everything you've gone through putting this whole celebration together" _

"_My darling girl," Emerald crooned "I don't even have my plate yet, I'll sit down afterwards, I promise" _

"_I'll get your plate for you," Sapphirah jumped in, laughing as she helped the pregnant Queen over to her chair amongst some of the guest who were already sitting down. Sapphirah snatched a plate and began to fill it with all of Emerald's favorite goodies. _

_The Queen half-heartedly answered many of her guest's questions, gazing through the broad windows of the throne room, watching tiny snowflakes make them selves homes in the courtyard of the Palace. She placed her hand lightly on her stomach, trailing her fingertips gently along her dress. She sighed. _

_Sapphirah hurried as quickly as she could, gathering whatever she thought the Queen would find tasteful. At the moment, probably everything. Sapphirah chuckled to herself, suddenly gripping her head in pain as the plate in her hands went tumbling to the ground. Everything fell silent in the room as the Queen and Lady Glastonbury hurried over to the young girl gently holding onto her arms. _

"_Sapphirah dear, what is it?" Emerald asked worriedly, watching a look of utter fright fill the girl's expression. _

"_M-My…m-mother…" _

_Emerald held Sapphirah close, as Zephyr abruptly plunged through the doors hearing the commotion of voices through the throne room. He hurried over to his wife, who gently held the girl close to her heart, stroking her hair ever so softly. _

"_No. No!" Sapphirah shouted, pulling away from the Queen, who reached out to her for comfort. _

_Zephyr held his hand out, his other on the hilt of his sword as some of his knights dashed in behind him. _

"_Sh-She's after…" Sapphirah trailed off, tears streaking his cheeks as Zephyr caringly brought her closer to him and the Queen who stared into her worried gaze expectantly. _

"_Tell us my dear, she won't hurt you ever again, know that Sapphirah, we're hear for you-" Zephyr had began but was cut off abruptly by the frightening girl. _

"_The child! She's after the child!" _

_There was once again silence on the room, as Zephyr took the hands of his wife and Sapphirah and led them hurriedly out of the throne room, leaving his guards to tend to the panicked guests. _

_Kyle and Prosperina sprinted to all of them, Prosperina gently yet firmly latching onto the Queens right arm, while Sapphirah look her left. They both ushered the Queen down the hallway, and towards the room were the Teleporter stood. _

"_Take her to Neathia," Zephyr said quietly under his breath "And don't come back until I tell you it is safe! Now go, and hurry! Time is of the essence!" Prosperina and Sapphirah nodded, guiding the Queen swiftly down the hallway. Kyle rushed after the King who had already taken off down the hallway in the opposite direction of his wife. _

_Running while carrying the heir to the Kingdom was becoming rather difficult for the Millennian Queen, yet at last they arrived at the transporter, wasting no time as they started it up with the help of the operators. All together, Prosperina, Emerald, and Sapphirah leaped through the portal, heading for Neathia. _

_When they arrived, startling the operators on the opposite end, Sapphirah and Prosperina immediately found a place for the Queen to sit, seeing that she was indeed quite shaken up by the sudden transport to a different planet. A nurse who worked there on the Neathia, kindly brought the Queen a wheelchair, as Prosperina took her to reunite with a good friend of her's, Delphina, the Queen of Neathia, who would soon carry her second child less than a year. _

_As the broad doors of the Neathian throne room swung open, an extremely excited Queen bounded down from her throne and embraced her best friend cautiously, not wanting any harm to come to her child. _

"_What brings you here so urgently that you cannot even leave a call?" The Neathian half-joked as the Millennian was helped up from her seat in the wheelchair. _

"_I'm afraid we've come on unfortunate circumstances Delphina," Emerald told her friend slowly "Corra is after my child" _

"Why do such things happen to my family?" I contemplated out loud, staring off into the distance of my kingdom. I felt a presence behind me, and instinctively drew a pure silver sword out of midair, whipping around to meet the golden eyes of my husband. I breathed outward with relief, dropping the sword to my side as he walked out onto the balcony with me.

"A little jumpy today, are we?" He taunted playfully, messing with the curls in my hair "Are you alright darling?"

I nodded stiffly, not tearing my gaze away from my 'White' Kingdom, drenched in snow. Zephyr put his hand gently around my waist and stepped closer to me, pushing my curls away from my eyes.

"No you're not, you've been crying" He whispered softly "Tell me what's wrong" I took in an uneven breath, before attempting to speak, which ended up sounding more like a raspy ramble.

"I-I've lost m-my only, child"

"No!" Zephyr exclaimed sternly "You haven't, and you never will! Dear, he's alright, he's just…asleep, that's all, and nothing more. You will have him back, I swear-"

"But she'll just keep coming back for him!" I screamed, cutting him off abruptly "And she won't rest until he's dead and gone! You know this!"

I turned away from him, tears slipping down my cheeks as Zephyr still hung onto to me, tenderly stroking my hair with his hand. I turned back around to face him, letting him dry my tears.

"Unless, we kill her first"

I laid my head against his chest, as he cradled me in his arms protectively, swaying with me in tune the winds of the upcoming storm. He rubbed my his hands up and down my back, holding on as tightly as he could to me.

"Must I sing to you to relieve you of your wandering thoughts my dear?" He questioned me soothingly, allowing me to look up at him.

"Oh," I said sarcastically "That would be nice, I suppose"

"And what song might you request?" He laughed mockingly, ruffling my hair with his hand. I snuggled up next to him as he shielded me from the blistering cold air.

"You know which song I'd like," I whispered almost inaudibly, suddenly solemn as I was only moments ago. Zephyr conjured a pure red rose and handed it to me. I took it from him, taking a deep whiff of it, as he swung me around in a circle and danced with me on the balcony.

"Somewhere over the Rainbow!" He cried out, leaving me bursting into tears of laughter.

"Zephyr!" I exclaimed, momentarily cutting him off as he twirled me around on my toes. He lifted me into the air, holding me their for some dramatic effect of his.

"Way up high!" He continued brightly, lowering me to the ground as I covered my mouth.

"Oh please!" I shouted at him, grabbing a handful of snow as began to mold into a perfectly round snowball. Zephyr continued to glide across the balcony, paying no such attention to me as I did so.

"There's a land that I heard of, once in a lulla-" He cut off abruptly by a snowball colliding with his jaw as snow tumbled down his coat. He stood there in shock for a moment before dashing to the railing of the balcony and scooping up snow into his own hand. I took the liberty of time and leaped off of the balcony, spreading my wings as I flew, and lowered myself gently to the ground on the courtyard. Zephyr flung around an the balcony and then glanced at me upon the courtyard, and then, jumped.

He flew downward at lightning speed as I hurriedly, well, Immortal hurriedly, made a fort out snow. I hid behind the walls of my fort as multiple snowballs were pelted towards them. Shivering lightly, I peered over the walls of my fort, shocked to see the sight of no one there. I frowned slightly, just as I snowball hit my arm, and I shot around to see Zephyr standing there with dozens more sitting in his arms.

"Why you!" I exclaimed, lunging for him, as we both rolled around in the snow, trying to hit each other first with a snowball. We continued to do so, even as I was certain there was someone laughing behind the gates of the Palace.

(Cosette's POV)

"Oh Mother!" I exclaimed brightly, clinging to iron rods that surrounded the palace "Look at the Queen and King!" My mother walked over to where I was standing, glancing inside the gates and smiled gently.

"Yes my dear, it seems even the King and Queen are enjoying the snow," She replied, taking my hand in hers as we began to walk away. I pulled back away from her, flipping my blonde curls away from my face.

"Oh please let me stay here and watch them for a little while longer!" I pleaded with her "Please, I promise I'll stay right here, besides the store you're looking at is only just across the path over there! Oh please mother, please!" Mother sighed before kissing me on the forehead.

"You better stay right here the entire time, unless you wish to join me dearest," She said at last "I'll be back soon, be careful darling" Mother walked down the cobblestone pathway as I turned my attention back towards the King and Queen. I glanced upward, and saw a pretty girl standing on her balcony with a tiara on her head. I moved closer to the bars.

"She must be the Princess," I muttered silently to myself "I remember her! She sang that pretty song a few weeks ago on that same balcony!" The Princess glanced down upon me as I shook with envy. I motioned for her to come down here with my hand as she stared at me confused. I did it again as she held up a finger and walked back into her room, coming back out onto the balcony with a warm looking coat snuggled around her.

"I'll be right there!" She called down to me, the King and Queen having disappeared around the other side of the Palace.

The Princess spread her wings out from behind her and leapt into the air, soaring towards me until she paused in mid air and cautiously lowered herself to the ground. I noticed her flight pattern was quite peculiar, yet decent enough. She snapped her fingers once as the gates to the Palace opened up for her. She stepped outside and snapped her fingers again, and watched as the golden gates closed back around the magnificent building.

"Why, hello there," She greeted me sweetly as I wrapped my arms around her in a warm hug, startling her for a moment before she held me gently in her arms.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed excidedly "I've only dreamed about actually meeting you! You're wonderful! If you please dear Princess, what is your name?" The Princess chuckled lightly, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"My name is Fabia," She whispered quietly "And you are?"

"Cosette" I replied hurriedly "I heard you sing, you're voice i-is r-really pretty" Fabia smiled gently.

"Why you do sound like you're awfully cold, would you like to come inside the Palace for a little while, if it's alright with your parent's of course" I nodded, and then looked behind me to see Mother rushing up the pathway as fats as she could.

"Cosette!" She called out "I thought we talked about speaking to strangers!" When she halted beside me, she looked towards Fabia who smiled apologetically towards my Mother whose gaze softened greatly as she bowed.

"My Princess," She greeted kindly "I'm so sorry, I just thought for a moment-"

"Oh don't you worry," The Princess replied cutting her off "I'm planning on having a child of my own someday, so I guess I should be learning about some responsibilities myself" Fabia glanced at me as I turned toward Mother pleadingly.

"Mother," I began wearily "The Princess said that we could come inside the Palace for a while if we wanted to, might we go?" Mother turned toward the Princess shocked.

"She did now?" Mother questioned me, getting confirmation from Fabia when she nodded "I suppose you could go dear, your Father's waiting for me at the house, I should best be on my way. But I guess it would be alright if you stayed for a while" I jumped up and down excidedly, hugging my Mother tightly.

"Oh thank you Mother, thank you!" I exclaimed brightly running over to the Princess who had already opened the gates to the Palace. Fabia ushered me gently inside the gates and turned to face Mother one last time.

"I promise your child will return safely, I'll make sure of it," She told me Mother as she thanked her and continued to walk with me inside the gates of the Palace. Mother waved to us as we left, and I waved back, thanking her for letting me stay at such a wonderful place!

Mother hurried back don the cobblestone path, walking off towards our house which was located a few miles away from the Palace. Fabia took my hand in hers and walked me inside the beautiful, large, glass doors. The interior of the Palace was breathtaking. Every step made me feel as if I were walking on air. Beautiful fixtures were placed everywhere, guards at ever pair of doors standing as still as they possibly could be.

Fabia took me up a lovely spiral staircase, which was quite grand indeed. We raced each other up to the fifth floor, where I heard the Throne Room for the Queen, King, and Prince was located. Many more guards were on this level, including many surrounding the Prince's quarters.

"Fabia, it's so, so beautiful!" I told the Princess, as she took me into the dining hall where many other people were seated.

"I know," She said softly "Cosette I would love for you to meet my friends" Everyone's head turned around to face me, as a servant took Fabia and I to our seats around the stunningly long dining table. A brown haired boy looked towards me curiously.

"Who's this Fabia?" The boy asked with a smile on his face "Your daughter or something?" He laughed playfully as Fabia only rolled her eyes.

"I wish," Fabia replied "She's just so adorable isn't she? This Cosette everyone, I met her outside of the gates of the Palace" I blushed lightly as they all looked at me.

"Well hi there Cosette," the boy said energetically "My names Dan, and this is Drago!" Dan held out his palm to me as a little red ball sitting pleasantly in his hand sprang open, startling me as it began to talk and move.

"Dan!" the ball scolded "Do you not know the meaning of courtesy?! I was asleep you goofball!" Dan frowned down at the little ball.

"Well mister Pleasant-to-be-around," Dan started out "Why don't you just ignore the little girl standing behind you like you are now!" Drago, which must have been the little ball's name froze abruptly and turned around to face me. He looked me up and down.

"I am so sorry!" Drago exclaimed "Oh do forgive me! I didn't exactly notice you there child"

"Uh, hi," I said slowly "Oh, you must be a bakugan! Prince Shadow spoke about them quite a lot when he finally returned from Earth" I noticed that everyone's face fell when I mentioned the Prince "We hosted a huge ball for him, and that's when he introduced us to Skyress, his bakugan. But for some weird reason, she had to leave, it was kind of unexpected, but then he introduced us to about a dozen more of his bakugan that he had become 'partners' with in the upcoming years. Is something wrong?" Dan looked up at me before returning t stare at his hot chocolate mug.

"Oh, nothing, we were all just…thinking, you know?" He said awkwardly before taking a sip out of his mug.

"So, is there any way I can meet Shadow before I have to leave?" I asked curiously, watching as Dan suddenly spewed the contents of his drink from his mouth. "Or not?"

Dan wiped his mouth with his sleeve before saying, "Uh, yeah, just give us a minute to go get him, alright?" He tapped Fabia's hand twice, as she suddenly dashed out of the dining hall and into the hallways. "One question, why do you even want to meet him?" I looked up at Dan, still confused as to why Fabia darted out when she did.

"Oh, it's just that, not many people have actually met the Prince before," I admitted quietly "He's really quiet, even if he is a ninja, and he doesn't really interact very much with people. He kind of reserved in a way, but he's still really great to be around from what I've heard from Frost"

"You've spoken with Frost?" A girl with silverish hair remarked. I nodded.

"Oh yes," I replied "In fact, we're kind of her neighbors. She'll talk like nobody's business as well, she's quiet talkative for her age" Everyone laughed hard for some weird reason I didn't quite understand, until a girl with pretty light blue hair walked up to me.

"You know Cosette," She began matter-of-factly "I think you're a pretty good girl to have around. How would you like it to come to the Palace's production of The Phantom of the Opera?" I gasped.

"Really?!" I exclaimed "I've only dreamed about ever coming to see a show here! I hear they're extravagant with every performance! Oh of course I'd love to come! Could I bring my Mother and Father too?"

"I don't see why not," The girl replied "I'll get all three of you tickets booked for the show, alright?" I nodded, smiling towards the group of people who had seemed to be rather, fond of me.

"This is the best day eve-"

I was cut off by knocking on the doors, ringing out across the room. Two knights rushed to the doors and opened them, as two figures stood hand in hand and walked inside. One wore traditional royal clothing with a flowing green cloak with a hood over their head. Fabia stood next to the person, squeezing it's hand tightly as she leaned her head almost sorrowfully against it's shoulder.

"Who is it that requested my presence?" the figure asked calmly, turning around to face me "My dear girl, who might you be?"

"Cosette," I answered softly, stepping forward as the figure began to lift its hood away from it's face "And you're-"

"Prince Shadow," The figure interrupted gently, lifting the hood completely away from its face. My gaze was met with his stunning golden eyes, as the Prince looked down upon me. He smiled kindly, before kneeling as I rushed up to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"This is the best day ever!" I shouted, hugging the Prince with all of might, as he stroked my hair softly, as I turned to look at Fabia, peering down at us both. A single tear fell from her right eye as I turned away hurriedly.

Just as Shadow released me from our hug, I heard the Princess softly mutter, "If only it were really…him…" Seeing that I was curiously staring at her, she turned away from me abruptly, trying hard to hide newfound tears pouring from her eyes.

* * *

**Me: Hello everyone! Wow, it just keeps getting longer! This story is 4,394 words long! Thank you all for being such great supporters throughout the progression of my story, you all are incredible as it is! (Furious typing at computer can beheard) Uh, hold that thought for just a second. (Walks over to Computer) **

**Fabia: (Fingers running over the keys) And how about that? Ooh! I've got the perfect idea! **

**Shun: (Trying hard not to laugh) What if he...(Whispers to Fabia) **

**Me: (Frustrated) Guys! You weren't supposed to continue without me! Now step aside Fabia, let me type! (Fabia reluctantly gets up and let's me sit down) Great, now...(reads screen)...Uh, wow, what have you done?! **

**Fabia: (Smirking) Just read it. **

**...Dan and Zephyr... **

**As Dan was about to hit the window, a large crash echoed throughout the Dining hall as strong arms caught the screaming Daniel. He opened his eyes, which widened in envy as he stared up at the perosn who had caught him. A ravishing man with a blue, red, and yellow costume floated elegantly in the air, as he set the young boy back down on his feet. **

**"Superman..." Dan breathed hard, gazing up at the famous superhero, posing for a picture. **

**Dan lunged for the hero, smiling as largely as he could, while wrapping his arms around the man in a tight hug. He snuggled up against him,shaking with envy as the hero pushed him back down onto the ground. **

**"You're my hero!" Dan screamed jumping up and down with excitement as Zephyr neared the 'horribly dressed' superhero. **

**"And who might you be?" He questioned the man sternly, his eyes glowing in utter hatred as he stared toward the mess of blue, red, and yellow. **

**"I am Superman! Protector of the Universe!" **

**Everyone around Zephyr gasped, as Zephyr smiled sweetly toward man. His smile slowly melted away and was replaced by a cold, glare, signifying that something very bad was about to happen. **

**"The only protector of the universe," Zephyr said leisurely, as Superman backed up nervously, seeing tha Zephyr had laid his hand on the hilt of his sword "Is my son" Zephyr lunged for Superman, sending them both through the wondow and tumbling onto the ground into the snow. Both men hurried over to a differnt spot in the courtyard hurling snowballs toward the other person. **

**... **

**Me: Why is _Superman_ in this one-shot? **

**Shun: (trying to stop laughing) It was her idea! (Points at Fabia, who shrugs while giggling) **

**Me: You kno what, we'll continue this later, okay? Anyway, you guys really make it worth it for me! You are all so amazing, and I hope you're all having a safe and wonderful holiday season! Happy Holidays everyone! **


	18. A Plan of Sorts

(Fabia's POV)

I turned away quickly from Cosette, trying to hard to hide my tears from her. W-Why did everything have to be so complicated? As I began to slip away from reality, I felt 'Shun's' arm wrap gently around me as 'Kyle' walked me back outside the dining hall. He pushed my hair away from my eyes making me feel horribly uncomfortable.

"Hey," He whispered softly, stroking my hair with his hand, just as Shun would every so often "It's going to be okay, I promise, everything will be alright" For support, rather than comfort, I laid my head against his shoulder, gazing intently into his eyes, Shun's eyes.

"You're okay, he'll be okay," Kyle continued, Shun's voice coming out of his mouth "Look into my eyes, and tell that I'm lying to you" I trembled lightly, tears rushing down my face.

"Sh-Shadow said that exact same th-thing," I said slowly, hearing my voice shake with emotion "Kyle, I do believe you, but…h-how?" Kyle brought me closer to him, as I tensed uncomfortably, resisting the urge to pull away immediately from him.

"Princess…" Kyle trailed off, leaning in closer to me as I jerked away from him suddenly.

"I-I'm sorry Kyle," I said almost too quickly "I-I just can't do it!" I found myself running from him, away from him, as I dashed down the hallways, seeing him reach out to me, but thankfully stay where he was. I breathed hard as I zoomed through the hallways of the Palace, hearing my footsteps echo as I ran. I shot through Shun's bedroom doors, closing and locking them behind me as I rushed up to him, gripping his hands in my own.

I laid my head against his chest, feeling his heart beat, pure and strong, yet he didn't wake up. I looked up at him, trailing my fingers along his cheek as I stared at his closed eyes, wishing, and hoping with all of my heart that they would open.

"Oh please," I whispered faintly "Please, please, please… Y-You left me when I needed you the most! How could you do this to me…"

I looked upward, staring at the window, feeling as if I heard something, but I wasn't quite sure. I pushed back the white silken curtains from one of the windows, surprised to see a young white falcon, about as old as Zoticus might have been, perched along the window sill. I reluctantly opened the window, as the falcon jumped and stood upon my arm. In her mouth she held an envelope and a red rose, which she dropped immediately into my open hands. She crawled playfully on top of my head peering downward as if to look at what I was reading. I slipped the letter out of the envelope.

"Okay…" I trailed off, skimming through the letter as I tensed when I saw who it was from.

_Dear Princess Fabia, do accept my gracious gift, _

_For you, the Falcon, and for the Prince, the Rose _

_I have another letter for you dear, and one whose contents will greatly excite you. _

_I have given it to one of the brawlers, who has been assigned to deliver it to you in six days time, the night of the Performance _

_Dear, I have felt quite horrible for playing such unfairly, and have begun to think…differently _

_Just know, that whatever occurs on May the 24__th__ will change nothing between me and Shadow _

_I'm still after him, and I always will be as long as that diamond glows… _

_Your complicated Enemy, _

_Corra _

I stared intently at the letter, thoughts swimming through my head as I glanced from Shun, to a certain couple of phrases that Cora wrote. I trailed my finger along the paper as I read.

_Whose contents will greatly excite you_

_I have felt quite horrible for playing such unfairly _

I felt as wide smile creep onto my face, as I glanced at Shun, dropping the letter beside me. I embraced him in a tight hug, not daring to let go, even if he wouldn't respond, I knew he would soon.

(Emerald's POV)

Once we were back inside of our bedroom, Zephyr and I sat next to each other on our bed, hand in hand as we gazed into each others eyes.

"I can't remember how long it's been since I've laughed that hard darling!" I exclaimed, resting my head against his shoulder. He seemed to be deep in thought, as he rested his other hand on my hair, stroking it gently as he did so.

"Dear," He said softly "Do you remember, what Corra had told us, eighteen years ago?" I glanced up at him with a confused look on my face, as he turned to look down on me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him softly.

""It was maybe a week after Shadow was born," Zephyr continued "When she paid us that unforgettable visit…" I began to think back, finding myself remembering that phrase, that single moment, when I realized our son wasn't as safe as he should have been…

_Flashback _

_The Millennian Queen walked leisurely around her bedroom, rocking her child wrapped in a golden blanket soothingly in her arms. Her son peered up at her, his sparkling golden eyes meeting her welcoming gaze. _

"_My sweet Precious," The Queen whispered softly "Go to sleep my darling child, I'm right here, I'll always be right here" The child drifted off into a dreamless sleep as the Queen continued to sway with him in her arms. Silken black and gold strands of hair covered her child's head, as she placed her hand ever so softly against his cheek. _

_The King cautiously came through the door, closing it gently behind him as he walked up behind his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders. _

"_He's just perfect isn't he?" The King said sweetly, lovingly looking upon his son. The Queen, whose name was Emerald nodded lightly, handing her child off to his father. The King tenderly wrapped his arms around his son. _

"_Yes, he is," The Queen said soothingly "And he's ours. Our sweet little Shadow" Emerald gazed down upon her son, carefully holding a golden diamond that was strung around his neck, glowing softly as she felt of it. _

"_Dear," Emerald began shakily, as the King walked over to the crib in the bedroom, and laid his child gently against the pillows "Have you ever thought of all of the skills and lessons we'll have to teach him. He's the Revelation and, I'm just worried-" _

"_Please Emerald," Zephyr interrupted her, draping another blanket over his sleeping son "I've told so many times before, his training will start the day after he turns three, everything will be alright"_

_Emerald nodded as Zephyr crossed over to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her in a warm hug. A gentle rain poured down on Millennia, giving the summer plants a reason to sprout. The little Prince frowned slightly in his sleep, but lost the look soon and relaxed. _

_It was only moments later when shattered glass flew across the room, a great force pushing the King and Queen backward. Am electric force field of a sort kept the King and Queen away from their child, while they helped each other stand on their feet. _

_Emerging from the window, a red hooded figure walked into the bedroom grinning mischievously toward the King and Queen as she neared the force field. _

"_You see," She started out calmly "You think that everything will be alright, you really do, but you're Majesties, if there is no Revelation, then how will balance remain in this universe?" Zephyr tensed as he leaned up against the electric blue wall, placing his hands along it. _

"_You will not win Corra," He said strongly and forcefully "You will lose, as you have countless times befo-" _

"_Silence!" Corra hissed, cutting the King off. She averted her attention to the sleeping child, lying peacefully in his crib. As she neared the child Emerald and Zephyr did all they could to gain power over the force field. _

"_And who's this, my Queen?" Corra taunted, taking the Prince into her arms as she swayed with him gently "Is this your newborn son I've heard so much about? I can see why would care about him so much, he is a lovely little child isn't he?" _

"_You leave him alone!" Emerald shrieked "Don't you dare lay a finger on my son!" Corra held a finger to her lips. _

"_Shh," She hushed Queen "The baby's sleeping. You wouldn't want to wake him now would you?" Emerald felt tears rush to her eyes as guards rushed through the doors finding they couldn't get to Corra and the Prince. _

"_I just want you to know something before I leave," Corra said at last, everyone listening intently to her words, as she lifted to golden diamond into the air "As long as the diamond still glows and sparkles with life, I will always be after Prince Shadow, remember that" She peered down on the Prince who had woken up abruptly to stare into Corra's blood red eyes. She smiled sweetly. _

"_Hello sweet child," She crooned longingly, raising her hand just inches above the Prince's head. She hummed softly as the guards, King, and Queen watched her every move. Corra began to sing, a soft almost seductive song as she tried lull the child to sleep. She raised her hand and moved it up and down, as an illusion of waves was cast in front of the Prince's eyes. _

"_The sea is calm, the sea is grey, it washes everything away" She began softly, adding hint of red to her ocean as she continued on with her song "Sink into the deep, blue and cool and kind, then drift off to sleep, let the past unwind. Leave the hurt behind" She sucked in a breath preparing to place a spell on the royal child when Emerald stopped her. _

"_Corra no!" The Queen pleaded "Please, don't, he's just a baby, it could, i-it could kill him Corra, please!" Corra's head snapped upward as she stared at the Queen in surprise. _

"_Well," Corra replied pretending to think about it "I think…" She blew a gentle red mist on the child, sending him to sleep within moments. Corra held him for a little while longer before lying him back down in his crib, turning to see that the Queen had buried her face into her Husband's chest, crying, weeping._

"_Oh, well it seems I'm no longer welcome here," Corra said at last flexing her wings behind her "Sooo, I guess I'll be on my way. Is that alright with all of you? Great! So long lovelies!" Corra leaped through the window, the shattered glass reforming a sturdy pane as the guards, King and Queen were released from the electric field. _

_Emerald rushed to her child, slipping him into her arms as Zephyr ran up behind her. Emerald trembled as she placed her quivering hand on her son's cheek. She ran her hand up and down his face. _

"_M-My Shadow," The Queen whispered "M-My s-s-sweet little Shadow" The King took him from her, as Emerald began to run outside of the room, only to be caught by Inferno who gently sat her down on her bed. _

"She said as long as the diamond still glows…" I trailed off realizing what he meant "Oh, Dear, we just have to construct a fake diamond, and when Corra thinks she has the real one, for the real one will be with the Princess, we just have to act everything out, don't we?"

"I don't know if it would work," Zephyr said leisurely "But it's sure worth a try" I smiled slyly, knowing that once we committed to this crazy plan, there would be no going back.

"Realize that this is all just a game to her," I told my husband softly "We shall play her game, perform her work-"

"But remember we hold the ace," Zephyr whispered calmly "For if there are two diamonds, then what are the chances that Corra will know which one is which?" I smiled.

"Fifty percent," was my answer.

(Julie's POV)

~Now careful dear, don't trip, just walk calmly over to the Prince's bedroom and let my little gem see for me~

Okay, I'll admit it; this was just downright weird now. The witch could talk to me whenever and wherever she wanted to, and I was actually having to take orders from her! I felt like I was walking around like a robot, feeling like I was her personal minion in way.

"Why do you want me to this again?" I asked softly, peering around the corner to see at least half a dozen guards standing alert by the double doors "I could get myself killed!"

~Dear, I promise you won't get hurt, besides you're invisible to them now~

"_What?!_ I exclaimed "What do you mean I'm invisible?!" I could hear the witch laugh inside of my head.

~Shouldn't you know by now that my power is pretty much as unlimited as it gets?~ The witch questioned me ~Anyway, I've made you…transparent, in a way, for, you can also walk through things and objects and what-not, but lets put that little factor aside as you walk right between those guards for me~ I sighed, and cautiously walked up to the guards, who didn't seem to notice me. I waved my hand rapidly in front of one of them, and the didn't even blink, just…stared.

I walked between them, bracing myself for the moment of walking through and object.

~Now, just leap through the door and you'll be perfectly fine, and then no talking from there on out, I'll take care of everything else from there~

I shivered lightly as I leapt through the door one moment, and then landed on the hardwood flooring in Shun's bedroom the next. Wow, this spying stuff was surprisingly easy. I heard the which suck in a breath as we both curiously stared at the sight before us.

Fabia was reading some kind of letter looking thing, while a pretty white falcon moved from her shoulder to her head, peering down at the piece of paper as it if were reading it. About a minute later, the princess dropped the note and sprinted next to Shun, embracing him as tightly as she could. I smiled.

~Perfect! Everything is going as planned, now get us out of here Julie, I'm done with my work here~

"What did you do?" I whispered quietly, stepping back through the door as I ventured off into the hallways.

~Oh, well, nothing really I just wanted to make sure my little…gifts were delivered~ I smiled uneasily as I walked back into my room. I sat down on the satin pink sheets of my bed, plopping my head down softly among the pillows.

~How old are you Julie?~

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned the witch with a hint of hostility.

~Oh, I'm just curious I guess you could say, please dear?~

I let out an exasperated sigh, muttering, "I'm seventeen, are you happy now?" I fiddled with the ruby red gem in my fingers, twirling it around just for the fun of having something to do.

~Goodness dear! I must leave now, it seems my little puppy dog has gotten itself into quite the predicament, goodbye dearest Julie, I'll talk to you soon~

As soon as I was certain she was gone, I said unenthusiastically, "I'm sure you will"

As I laid there in my bed, I turned my head to the right so that I could see the numbers on the clock. It read twelve thirteen. I sighed once more before slipping my sparkly pink Bob's on before walking back out into the hallway, heading for the dining hall.

"Might as well get some lunch," I said to myself, resuming my walk to the dining hall.

* * *

**Me: Sorry that this chapter was shorter than most, but this is the first time I've been able to write since I've gotten back from my holiday vacation that I recently went on. **

**Shun: How many more chapters before I get to say something? **

**Me: I don't know, I'm still thinking about bringing you back in the first place! **

**Shun: ...o.O **

**Me: (nods trying not to smile) **

**Shun: You are not! You're lying! See you're even smiling! **

**Me: Th-That proves nothing! **

**Fabia: What's going on with you two? Are you always bickering? You know what never mind, I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday season and hope to see you all soon! You rock guys! Please READ and REVIEW! You're reviews mean the world to the authors! Bye everyone! Oh, and for the sake of Superman, we ended our little story! Bye guys!**


	19. Realization

(Kyle's POV)

I walked leisurely back into the dining hall. I never meant to hurt the Princess, I promise I would never do such a thing. And I wasn't really trying to kiss her, for my heart already belongs to the fiery director of the musical. I was only hoping to make her more comfortable around me so that we could through a few…special scenes. Little Cossette spun around to face me as she took my hand in hers.

"Oh please show me around the Palace!" She exclaimed brightly, squeezing my hand almost too tightly "I've been dying to visit such a grand place since I could speak!" I knelt down on one knee and placed my hands gently on her shoulders.

"Cossette," I said gently "Listen dear, I'm already quite busy with this day, so, perhaps some other time sweet child" I did my best impersonation of the Prince, hoping that Cossette would buy it.

"Oh, alright," She said in a disappointed tone of voice "Thanks anyway" She began to walk of when I stopped her.

"But maybe Daniel would play a game, or possibly show you around himself" I told her, watching Dan spew a mouthful of his drink all over again. Cossette's face brightened with excitement as I gently placed her on Daniel's lap, leaving the dinning hall. The moment I heard the doors close behind me, I spun around in the opposite direction and b-lined for the rehearsal room.

(Dan's POV)

What was I supposed to do with a little eight year old kid? She looked up at me with those big, innocent blue eyes of hers and I swear I felt as if I had melted. I picked her up and placed her on the floor as I stood up calmly, trying to think of something to do with the kid.

"Um, what do you want to do Cossette?" I asked her sweetly.

"I don't really care what we do," She replied energetically "I just want to do something!" I sighed letting ideas roll through my mind. Seriously what would a little eight year old girl want to do?

"Would you like to play with some dollies?" I asked Cossette, surprised to see her give me a, 'really?' look. I sighed and looked back at her.

"Okay, I give up, just name something that interests you" I said at last, watching as she seemed to think. Maybe after a few minutes she said softly, "Archery" I quickly turned away from her as I took in a shaky breath, trying to stay calm with every breath I took.

"Okay," I said gently, tumbling over the one word as well as the upcoming ones "Why, don't you, follow me for a second then" Cossette nodded as I led her away from the dining hall, so that I may search for a certain, blue haired, Neathian Princess.

(Marucho's POV)

These Immortal beings were down right incredible! Their science labs consisted of such fascinating equipment I would die, begging my parents to buy me them! I was led by an Immortal with light blue hair to another experimenting room, where we found a table and chairs set up in. We both sat down, setting our matching iPads on the coffee table, considering they called it that.

"Well," He said softly "We've learned all we need about humans of such brilliance as yourself, we shall now return the favor, in letting you learn what all you can about us" You see, I had let them study me in a way, even to the point of showing them magic tricks with face cards. They were stunned that I knew which card they had every time.

"First off," I stated, trying to keep my cool and not burst under the excitement I was feeling "I don't believe I had the pleasure of learning your name"

"My name is Kronos," He replied, looking upon my face full of shock.

"You mean, like the Greek Titan, who ate his children?" I questioned him, then realizing how ridiculous I sounded.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind," I muttered quickly "Do all Immortals have wings?" Kronos thought for a moment before answering.

"Not all of them do actually, you see, many are born with wings, such as the Royal Family and many of their guards, yet some are born with special skills instead of them"

I nodded, jotting down notes.

"What is your average wingspan?" I continued, drawing a table on my clipboard before he answered.

"Well," He stuttered "Why don't I just show you? Many of the Immortals tend to say that I have the average wingspan, here's a tape measure if it would please you" Kronos conjured a tape measure in his hand before handing it to me. I took it curiously as he slipped his white jacket off and laid it aside in a chair.

He then spread two beautiful white wings out for me to see, and evidently measure. He stretched them as far as he could, and I could then see the detail of each feather. Every feather had it's tips streaked in silver and soft baby blue, almost as if it was winter drawn on a huge white cloud. When I finished measuring Kronos's wingspan, I looked up at him surprised.

"Fifteen feet" I stated as I wrote the number down in my table "Might I ask for a favor?" Kronos looked up at me curiously and then nodded.

"Would you show me how you fly?"

Kronos then smiled for a moment before leading me outside of the Palace and into the courtyard.

(Fabia's POV)

I lifted my head gently from Shun's shoulder, as I walked out onto his balcony, peering over the railing. When I looked behind me, I could see the silken, white, curtains swaying back and forth in the wind. I gazed down open the courtyard, surprised to see the Immortal that I had met walk across the blanket of snow. Marucho was following close behind him.

I watched them intently, prepared to leap off of the balcony if Marucho made any such move toward the Immortal. The sky then suddenly seemed to become a shade darker than what it was before, as I could begin to tell it was getting late.

"Kronos wait!" Marucho called out to him, running after him "Maybe we should do this tomorrow! It's getting kind of late!" Kronos, which must have been the Immortal's name, spread his wings outward, yet suddenly tensed as he stared at the air around him.

His eyes widened, and in a second glance, he was on top of Marucho who he had pushed backward, shielding him from whatever he knew was coming. I jumped in shock when a flash of red lightning struck the spot where Marucho had been standing. I gripped the railing of the balcony, spreading my wings to go out and help them.

I stepped onto the railing and leapt up into the air, not hesitating in the least bit. I angled myself downward and landed almost gracefully next to him. As if it were one of my instincts, I abruptly held my hands out, watching as a golden barrier formed around us all.

In the next moment, another flash of the lightning hit the barrier as I struggled to keep it up. But at last there was silence, as the sudden dark clouds seemed to float away to reveal a clear night sky, with tiny orbs of light shining in the distance. I breathed calmly as the barrier around us disappeared. When I looked back down on Marucho and Kronos, they were staring at me wide eyed in shock.

"Don't ask," I then said softly "Because I hardly know more than any of you do" I felt my head suddenly reel in pain as Kronos jumped to his feet and anchored one arm around my waist and the other on my head. He walked me back into the Palace, taking me straight to the infirmary where I was sat down and given an ice-pack for my head. Zephyr met us there a few minutes later.

"I heard everything," He said swiftly kneeling before me "Now tell me, in your own words my dear, what happened over there?" I sucked in a breath and began to tell him what little I could think of.

When I finished he only nodded, leaving me slightly worried yet also anxious for what he was going to tell me. He stood up and I watched him rake his hand through his hair.

"This is impossible," He muttered quietly turning his back on me as a nurse knelt in front of me, blocking my view of the King.

"This very thing happened before," Zephyr then told me as the nurse moved away "And I asked Shadow the exact same thing I asked you my dear" I shrugged.

"So what's the big deal with that?" I questioned him as he paced back and forth as if in a trance.

"Your views of what had occurred my dear Princess," He said slowly, as if he wanted me to catch every word "Are exactly the same. You are becoming one with each other" I tried the shake the thought out my head.

Me, the actual Revelation, protector of the universe? No way! I couldn't possibly do this! I stood up, but Kronos and Zephyr held me back down. My face must've been the color of snow, because in the next moment, there was nothing.

(Frost's POV)

Ever since I had sworn to my Uncle never to tell of what I had seen, I had gone back home to my own Palace with my family. My father, Kyione was the only one who had been acting, weird around me ever since I had returned. I was walking back down to my bedroom, when my Father stopped me with his hand on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong my dear?" He asked simply, he his words sounded like ice shards. I shook my head nervously.

"N-No father," I answered before I rushed into my bedroom and shut the door behind me, making sure to lock it. I flung myself upon my bed, burying my face into the soft, light blue pillows as I tried to hum myself into a deep slumber.

"I can't let them find out," I told myself firmly "It could ruin all of the hopes of Millennia"

I walked into my bathroom and turned the water faucet on, flicking water onto my face as I had felt as if I were melting under all of this pressure. I changed into a white evening gown and went to lie back down in my bed. I stared up at the white and blue canopy hanging from the ceiling. Tiny white snowflakes dangled from the fabric as it descended onto the floor.

I couldn't help but smile, as I was jerked up into a sitting position when I heard a soft knocking on my door. I walked across the floor and opened it up, seeing my Mother standing there patiently in the doorway.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Frost?" She asked gently as I nodded and let her come inside. She sat down on my bed, tapping the spot next to her as I sat down beside her.

"Are you okay," She asked at last, tossing her blue, white, and blonde hair behind her "You just seem a little bit shaken up" I grinned nervously towards her as she took my hand in her own. "Tell me what's the matter dear," She chided "You can tell me anything, you know" I shook my head and stood up.

"That's just the thing," I said swiftly "I have a secret, but it's one which has been made with the royal family, and the made me swear not to tell anyone else one the face of any planet in this dimension, or anywhere for that matter. It's a huge one, and it's one that I greatly intend on keeping to myself, alright?" My mother raised her eyebrows, as if she actually expected me to tell her.

"No," I strong and forcefully "I will not go back on my promise!" Mother sighed before getting up from my bed. She nodded in defeat and walked outside of my bedroom, as I went over and once again locked the doors. I sat down on my bed, thinking first before I was about to act. I had developed an absolutely terrifying thought in my mind, a plan that just might work. I jumped up and ran into my closet, slipping on a pair of skinny jeans, and slipped my white cowgirl boots over them. I put on a plain, white, long-sleeve, turtleneck shirt, and threw on a fluffy, shimmering, white vest over it. I stuck my long blonde and silverish hair up in tight ponytail, and just for an added measure placed a silver, sparkling tiara on my head.

I smiled to myself, making certain I was and looked presentable, before flinging my self onto my balcony. I jumped up and soared down onto the snow, sprinting to the horse stables. I swung the doors open and laid my eyes on one of the most beautiful steeds I had ever seen. His sparkling midnight black mane had it's own golden highlights, along with it's eyes who met mine almost in an instant. I nodded twice.

Just a few weeks ago, Shadow had agreed to let me borrow him for a horse racing competition on Neathia. I had won, thanks to my many years of training in the art. I slipped a gorgeous saddle on Midnight, which was what Shadow had named the stunning creature. I lifted myself up onto Midnight's back and took his reigns in my hands.

Just before we left, he flicked me in the face jokingly with his golden and black tail before we cautiously trotted over to the gates where guards stood alert. They only bowed toward me and Midnight, before opening the gates for us. And in that split moment, we took off into the cold, blistering wind, and headed for a place that my parents would kill me if I they I had ever gone within three miles of.

Midnight shook his mane in protest, but we kept trudging on through the snow, leaving his perfectly shaped horseshoe prints in the ground.

(Cosette's POV)

I stared in worry at the Princess who laid still in the hospital bed. The King had assured me multiple times that she would be alright, but I couldn't help but be concerned. When she started to stir, I tensed up against Dan who protectively wrapped his arms around me. The Princess gasped and shot up in the bed, raking her hand through her pretty colored hair.

As things came into focus for her, we all stayed quiet so that she could 'think straight', is how the King had put it. I sighed heavily as she looked over at me first.

"Cosette," She whispered softly "You have no idea how much pressure is put on you being a princess" I chuckled lightly as ruffled my blonde hair with her hand. Without notice, she sprang from the hospital bed and jumped to her feet, wobbling unsteadily as the King gently grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him.

"Thanks Zephyr," She muttered quietly "So, what happens now? There must be someway to-" Her eyes widened when she glanced at me before whispering to the King. I tilted my head in confusion as the two exchanged worried and thoughtful glances, along with more whispering.

"I-I'm sorry my dear," The King said softly "But I don't know what to do at this moment, so let's not try to worry about this now, alright? Besides it looks like someone is patiently waiting to speak with you" Princess Fabia glanced back down on me and smiled gently. She nodded, and bowed towards the King as he left, and walked right over to me, kneeling down on her knees.

"Hey sweetie," She told me, placing her hands on my shoulders "You okay? Is something wrong?" She looked up at Dan who scratched the back of his head nervously. I shook my head confused.

"No," I told her softly "Dan asked me what I wanted to do, and I told him that I wanted to do Archery" I smiled, as the color drained from the Princess's face as she struggled to catch her breath. She grinned briefly before gently patting me on my head.

"Oh, okay," She said even quieter than before "Just, follow me" She took my hand in hers and stood back up on her feet. She raked her hand through her hair one last time, before guiding me down a different hallway I had never seen before. Dan followed close behind us, his eyes intently locked on Fabia, as if to watch over her somehow.

This hallway was slightly darker than the others, although the image and look was quite similar. Fabia turned a few more corners until we were standing in front of two large, glass double doors, leading to an indoor archery range, as well as what seemed to look like a shop. Fabia opened the doors to the Shop and brought us inside.

Everything was so amazing I could barely comprehend it all. Inside of the room, or shop as I had called it, there was a beautiful variety of everything. Packages upon packages or arrows and tips were all hanging and organized on dozens of shelves. Hundreds of compound, long, recurve, and even cross bows were all given their own shelves as well. But what caught my eye, was what I suspected to be Shadow's compound bow.

It was sitting alone in a large glass case on top of a Cherry wood pedestal. It was breath taking to even look at. Every design of the pulleys and the string it self was somehow associated in black and gold, the two very colors Shadow admired oh so much.

It was a beautiful bow, and I couldn't believe that I was actually inches away from it. The only thing that was keeping me from embracing it, was the glass case which protected it.

Fabia was standing close behind me when I spun around. Her eyes were locked onto the object, and she seemed as if she were in a trance. She smiled softly, and I couldn't help but admire her character.

"I can remember the first time I ever saw him fire that compound," Fabia whispered to me quietly "It was if he were in an entirely different world. His eyes gleamed as he looked down the arrow shaft, only pausing a moment to stare in awe at the tri-blade arrow tip"

Gosh how I loved stories. Fabia knelt next to me and continued.

"When his eyes locked onto the golden belly of the target, his expression went from in wonder, to murder," She said playfully as I laughed "In next moment, the arrow could be seen spearing the golden orb, and my Shadow was ready to go out and have a fantastic dinner in the dinning hall" I laughed as the Princess touched me on my nose.

I felt so connected to her, yet I couldn't explain it. She was this amazing, strong, and beautiful hero in mind, and I looked up to her for guidance. Fabia led me through to the range, only pausing a moment, before she and Dan were towering over me, and the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! I finally got around and updated the first chapter of the Shadow Ninja, and I'm so happy! **

**Shun: (rolls his eyes) How can you be happy when I'm _not _in the story?! **

**Me: It's kind of easy actually, I just think of math, singing, broadway musicals, archery, Ramin Karimloo- **

**Shun: Okay, okay! Just, please, continue...(sighs) **

**Me: Okay, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I've had so much homework it's unreal! Thank you for being such supportive fans and viewers, you're all so amazing! Hey, Shun, you go ahead and give remarks this time around, bye guys! (runs off to archery practice) **

**Shun: (mockingly) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so much! I'm so happy I decided to kill Shun off in my story! He'll come back when I want to, because I like to tourture him! Bye everyone! (back to normal) Thank you for reviewing to all who do so, we greatly apprecite you and all your time, goodbye. **


	20. A Surprise, Capture, and Stories

(Fabia's POV)

I cautiously brushed the shattered glass off of my shoulders, taking my time even though I knew that it wouldn't hurt me if I did manage to get cut. Cosette was huddled beneath Dan and I, who in a split moment knew what we had to do to protect her.

"And who's this new little recruit you forgot to tell me about?"

Cosette shuddered as I stood up, staring into the blood red eyes of a monster. Corra rushed up to me and embraced me in her arms, fiddling with my hair in her fingers as her eyes widened in hatred.

"I see you have a new hair style," She said simply "And I have a new target" I backed away from her, guarding Cosette as I did so. She hid behind me, gripping my cloak in her hands.

"You are you sweetie?" Corra asked her softly as Cosette's frightened image became one of wonder. She stepped forward as if to say her name when I held her back protectively as Dan swiftly slipped his arm around her waist.

"She's the enemy," I told Cosette quietly "The Bad Guy, the villain" Cosette nodded and started to run away when Dan snatched her up into his arms. With a single nod from me, Dan took off in the opposite direction, sprinting straight for the heart of the Palace.

Corra folded her arms across her chest and leisurely started circling me as I kept my eyes glued to one point in the room, just as I had seen Shun do so many times before.

"What do you want so badly?!" I demanded of her "So much that you had to frighten Cosette-"

"So that's her name!" Corra exclaimed, clasping her hands together joyfully "She is such a sweetheart isn't she? Is she someone you care about? Oh of course she is, I'm sure! But, what exactly would you do for her if she were in danger?"

My eyes widened as she continued.

"What, or rather who would you be willing to give up for the sweet innocent life of that child…" Corra trailed off for effect as she vaguely trailed the back of her hand down my cheek. She was getting to me, and she knew it. I stepped furiously away from her as glared icily into her eyes.

"Back off," I said firmly, conjuring a sword which seemed to appear out of nowhere, as if it was pulled out of thin air. It glowed immensely as Corra and I both stared in shock.

The silver blade was decorated with gleaming golden characters with what seemed to be a midnight black ribbon tied around the wooden handle. I pointed it at Corra who just raised her hands in the air mockingly.

"Go ahead Princess," Corra whispered tauntingly "Do your worse-"

"I will!" I exclaimed fiercely "You'll see, eventually" Corra laughed and muttered 'weak' under her breath. She took a step back and stared at the gaping hole she had made in the window. She snapped her fingers, as the glass jumped up off of the ground as began to reform a window. I watched her intently as she did so.

"Alright, no, let's get down to business," Corra whispered in excitement, as she pulled out a red, velvet pouch from a pocket in her dress. She slipped her fingers inside of it as I curiously took half of a step closer, brandishing the sword in front of me.

"This my dear," She said softly "Is for you!" She tossed s fine, purple, mist out of the bag, which coincidentally landed on top of me. Everything began to feel very hazy and distant as my eyes bean to droop. I tried to steady myself for the time being. Corra lunged forward with her hand on my chin.

"A word of advice," She said swiftly, her eyes locking intensely onto mine "I _always_ win" She vanished into the air as began to collapse, slipping into the protection of someone's arms, as I drifted off into what seemed a world of complete, and utter darkness.

(Cosette's POV)

"Stop!" I told Dan, pounding on his back as sprinted with me down the hallway, leaving Fabia to fight the bad person. I began to cry, hoping that it would change Dan's mind, yet he only ran harder! Tears rolled down my cheeks as we rounded a corner, startling many more guards who took off in the opposite direction, due to Dan telling them that Princess was in need of assistance.

Dan wouldn't stop running until we were in the dining hall, surprising the rest of the brawlers who were currently still eating dinner. The blue haired girl and a red haired girl ran up to me and took me from Dan who sat himself down in a chair breathing hard.

"Hey, shh, shh, it's alright sweetie," The red haired girl chided, stroking my cheek with her hand "Everything's okay, my name is Alice, shh, it's alright"

Alice and the blue haired girl continued to talk to me before someone, who looked just like the queen, burst through the doors.

Her long, pretty black and gold hair was tied in a tight, flawless French braid which descended down her back. She had the prettiest golden eyes, and was wearing a slim, green and gold, gown with a fairly large petticoat I could tell. She looked around in a hurry before laying her gorgeous eyes on me. She then sprinted forward and wrapped her arms around me in a soothingly tight hug.

"Shh, little Cosette," She chided wistfully "I'm right here, Emerald's here now, the Princess is fine I assure you" I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. She then picked me up into her arms and carried me away from the brawlers, venturing off into another hallway of the Palace.

She cradled me delicately in her arms, setting me upon the ground once we were standing in front of a different doorway. She smiled gently, and gestured towards the doors, which I gladly opened. I felt my eyes widened as I gazed around the room in pure awe.

Everything was so beautiful! Silk purple drapes hung over the many windows in the bedroom, while a pretty canopy with many shades of lilac and purple hung over the stunning purple bed. A platinum TV was even hung over the chest of drawers. The wood flooring went perfectly with the soft purple rug as I walked across it.

"What is all of this?" I asked in wonder as the Queen placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Your bedroom," came her reply "You see sweet child; you're going to have to stay here for a little while, until we can keep…the bad guy…from hurting you or your family. I've already notified your parents, and they completely understand and told me that it would be perfectly fine if you stayed here with us. You'll have plenty of fun activities to participate in I promise-"

"I love it!" I exclaimed, cutting her off, as I began to venture into the purple bathroom "But are you sure my parents will be okay?"

"They'll be fine," The Queen said quickly "I promise you they will"

"Oh thank you so much!" I exclaimed, rushing up to her and wrapping my arms around her, She stroked my hair gently as took me back into her arms. She carried me away somewhere, but even though I didn't know where we were going, I felt safe, and that was all that mattered.

(Frost's POV)

"Steady boy," I whispered softly as Midnight halted abruptly in the snow, rearing his head in distaste as we stared up at the seemingly gleaming building. The golden plated roof reflected off of nothing, the darkened clouds building over head.

Midnight trotted outside of the so called 'Palace', as I gripped the reigns tightly in my hands. My pure white, leather gloves anchored firmly around the reigns gave them a quick flick and Midnight took off around the building.

"What are doing?!" Hissed a voice "Do you not know it isn't kind to trespass? Although, not that I really do care…" I placed my mask on my face, hoping that Corra wouldn't recognize me, and turned midnight around. I leapt from the saddle and gave a graceful bow showing her respect and then walked up to her.

"My deepest apologies miss," I told her honestly "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh nonsense," Corra interrupted "Do come inside, it's freezing out here anyway. Besides, I wouldn't want a house guest to become a living popsicle" I nodded and thanked her as she led me inside.

"Why don't you take that mask off dear?" Corra suggested gently "It's plenty warm I assure you" I shook my head and slipped my cloak off of my shoulders, hanging it on a rack near the entrance.

"That's alright," I replied "I think I'll just keep it on for the time being" Corra shrugged and gestured to a couch across from the one she was sitting on.

"So, what brings you here my dear?" She asked curiously as I sat down, repositioning my mask.

"Oh, um, well you see, I kind of got lost," I pretended to admit "And I found myself here for some reason, and I'm sorry, I'm really forgetful and-"

"Don't bother," Corra once again interrupted as I smiled apologetically "Would you like some tea?" She lifted her hand upward, as did the silver tray form the large coffee table in front us. The tray flew over towards me and began to prepare a cup for me.

"Oh, um, no thank you," I said softly "I-I don't drink tea, or coffee if that was what were going to offer next, but, if anything, I'll gladly take a glass of cold ice water" Corra raised her eyebrows curiously and snapped her fingers. The contents on the tray instead prepared a glass of ice water which floated into my hands once it was finished. The tray floated back over to Corra and made her a cup of tea before once again sitting itself back down on the coffee table.

"What is your name, dear?" Corra asked curiously, taking a sip of tea from her cup. I took a sip of water form my own and set it back down on the coffee table.

"Kaitlynn," I said simply.

"Pretty," Corra whispered, trailing the tip of her index finger around the ring of the cup "Kaitlynn, I must say, you have the prettiest hair" I swallowed hard and I nodded, putting on a fake smile as I did so.

"Th-Thank you," I stuttered as I tossed my hair behind my shoulder. Corra grinned as I felt slightly queasy all of a sudden. I stared briefly at a sparkling red ruby, hung around Corra's neck before standing up.

"Um, I think I should be going," I said swiftly, heading for the door when Corra anchored her hand firmly around my wrist.

"Why leave so soon?" Corra asked playfully "My, I'd expect I'd be able to treat my Duchess with a little bit more hospitality" She threw the mask off of my face and firmly held my wrist as I tried to pull away form her.

"What do you want?" I screamed, doing my best to pull away from her. Corra laughed and placed something around my wrist, spinning me around and held my hands behind my back. She clipped the thing onto my other wrist. I tried to pull my hands away from her, yet she held me close.

"You know what I want," Corra hissed pulling me further from the entrance "Follow me my Duchess" She hauled me into a bedroom and locked the door.

"I'll see you later," She said simply and began to walk off "I have an appointment to attend to" It only took mere moments and then I could no long hear you voice or footsteps any longer. I tugged at what I supposed were restraints around my wrists gaining no progress whatsoever.

I stood up and then jumped up and brought my arms in front of me. I sighed and then saw the silver restraints for the first time. Knowing that I wouldn't get them off, I stopped tugging at them and began to intently concentrate on any movement at all in the house. When I didn't feel anything, I dashed up to the window where Midnight stood, waiting below.

I sucked in a deep breath and began to blow on the window, which developed a frosty texture and look. I took a few steps back, before plunging through the window which shattered on impact. I was airborne for maybe a second before I unfurled my wings and soared down to meet Midnight who jumped when I landed next to him.

I jumped onto the saddle and took the reigns in my still, restrained hands. We galloped at full speed away from the Palace of horror, leaving his footprints in the snow. I was hoping that Corra wouldn't mind a broken window. I whipped the reigns hard, knowing that Midnight wouldn't mind as we soared over the snow in what seemed like light speed. We headed for the one place where I knew Corra wouldn't dare try to find me, especially after what she had only done a few weeks ago.

The gorgeous building glimmered in the distance, and Midnight never stopped running until we were safely at the doors.

(Cosette's POV)

I shifted in my seat at the dining table as two more waiters came through the kitchen doors and set my dinner in front of me. They gave me a glass of water as well, and set down on the table in front of me. I was bored. I barely poked at my meatballs, which I had previously asked for, and were fantastic by the way. I sighed and looked over at Dan who was gobbling down plate after plate of food.

"Um, Dan?" I asked, catching his attention as he looked over at me "What was life like for Shadow on earth? You said he lived there for a while, right?" A wide smile crept onto his face as many of the brawlers giggled and laughed.

"In a word," Dan replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin "Torture" Emerald even laughed this time along with the brawlers as I gave Dan a look of pure horror.

"What?" I asked in concern "What do you mean?" Dan looked over at my face and then set his fork down on his plate.

"Not like how you would think," Dan said quickly, taking a sip of his water "Like, think one the line of…girls" Alice placed her head on the table as she tried to conceal her laughter along with many others.

"Girls?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," Dan answered "Girls. Like, let me put it this way…"

_Flashback _

_The young Prince, now only fifteen, strode through the hallways of the high school, slightly confused by all of the tall lockers as he heard people call them. He only sighed and walked over to his own. _

_He was still in the process of getting used to earth. Here, he still had many guards that would roam around him disguised as teachers or others students, yet he still felt…unsafe in this weird place. _

_Daniel walked over to his best friend and slung his arm around the Prince's shoulders. _

"_What's up buddy?" He had asked him casually. When the Prince only nodded as if to say 'fine' Dan walked away and joined the other brawlers who were chatting in the hallways. The Prince never liked to concept of 'talking'. He always kept quiet and only spoke when he absolutely had to. This skill, hadn't come in handy lately. _

_Cassandra, the lead cheerleader and probably the most popular girl in school strode up to the Prince, who on earth was called 'Shun'. _

"_Hey Shun," She chided as the Prince tensed at hearing her voice. He had been taking ever precaution to avoid her, and yet she somehow showed up everywhere he went. And he didn't like it. _

_The Prince ignored and began to walk off to his next class when Cassandra stopped him with her hands on his shoulders. _

"_Oh come on," She pleaded giddily "Don't walk away so quickly!" Shun turned around and raised his eyebrows. _

"_And what will you do if I choose to do so?" He asked coldly as Cassandra only grinned and swung her arms around his neck. _

"_Tell me Shun," She continued as if she couldn't tell he was uncomfortable "Why do always like speak so formally?" Shun, as gently as he could, pried her off of him and began to walk away again. Cassandra's eye twitched. She hated to be ignored. She caught up with him and 'accidentally' spilled her books onto the floor, pretending that she had dramatically tripped in front of him._

_Shun glared at her and knelt onto the ground, avoiding meeting her gaze, before he swiped her books up in one quick motion and handed them to her. He then left quickly as Cassandra waved dreamily after him. _

_End of Flashback _

"W-Why would anyone do that to him?" I asked, wiping the tears form my eyes after laughing do hard.

"He was probably, as the girls put it, 'The cutest guy in the history of the world'!" Julie shrieked "And he was smart!" Julie pretended to faint as Runo playfully caught her.

"I remember he'd come home looking like he had just sprinted a twenty mile jog" Emerald said softly "When I asked him what had happened he just muttered, 'I hate my fan club.' Zephyr and I didn't know what to do!"

Mira burst into tears of laughter as she began to speak.

"Remember Brittany?" She asked as everyone sprang into yet another fit of laughter.

"Who's Brittany?" I questioned everyone as Alice turned around to face me.

"She tried to kidnap Shadow," She said simply "In the end, it didn't turn out well, and two of the so called 'teachers' I'm guessing now, which must have been a few of his guards had to pry off the rope she had slipped around his wrists. She was in detention for two months after that, well, until the teachers stopped thinking of her as a 'threat' to the Prince's well being.

I laughed hard along with everyone else.

"What else happened to him at school?" I asked with a wide grin plastered onto my lips.

"Callista!" Runo cried out "Remember Callista?!"

"Don't get me started on Callista Runo," Dan said firmly as he finally gave in and began to tell the many stories. As the night wore on, I felt as if I would never finally get to sleep. I had begun to drift off when we all turned our heads to hear a fit of knocking at the Palace doors.

* * *

**Shun: I thought I said to leave Callista out of this story completely! (puts his face in his hands) **

**Me: (shrugs while laughing) F-F-Fabia insited on putting it in there! **

**Fabia: I still can't belive someone had tried to kidnap you! **

**Shun: Somebody please help me! Stop this torture while I'm still alive! (Corra walks in on behalf of Ryu Katsumi and lays her hand on his shoulder) **

**Corra: Hmm, I guess she's not coming, but ha! I laid a hand on him and you didn't being your blade or your whipfist! (Walks away as everying stares at her confused) **

**Me: Uh, bye guys, and Ryu Katsumi, uh, I guess Corra just wanted attention maybe? Anyway, thank you to the following: **

**Ryu Katsumi **

**EmberAmberFirdaus **

**Copperpelt **

**AimaFarhanKarar **

**And all of my faithful reviewers! You are all so amazing and thank oh so much! Love you all and hope you're having a wonderful day! Bye everyone!**


	21. Only A Day Away

(Emerald's POV)

Confused, I ran up to the doors of the dining hall, and tightly enclosed my hands around the doorknobs. Very cautiously did I open them, gasping at the sight of my dear niece. She nearly collapsed into my arms, when I caught sight of what looked like a silver restraint around her wrists. I used my powers and the popped off with ease. Frost opened her eyes and stared up at me.

"Oh Aunt Emerald she whispered," as she flung her arms around my neck. I stroked in hair gently in concern as tears rushed down her pale white face.

"Oh Frost, darling what happened?" I asked concerned, placing my hands on her shoulders as I looked her over "Are you hurt? Dear tell me what's wrong!"

"C-Corra," She whispered in fright as I held her close to me.

"Okay," I said calmly "What about Corra? What has she done to you? Or anyone for that matter?" I stroked her hair as looked up at me in confusion.

"It's not exactly that, believe me she's terrifying but," She hesitated "She had this…gem…like Shadow's, but it was a horrible blood red color, and it was strung around her neck on a silver chain, it, it was just…"

"Peculiar," I finished for her frowning. I took her hand in mine and led her out of the dining hall and into the hallway. I told the Brawlers I'd be back shortly, and firmly holding Frost's hand in my own, walked her into a bedroom.

She sat down on the bed, glancing around at what used to be the room she stayed in when she visited and then softly spoke.

"I've never seen anything like it," She whispered in fright "It glowed, just like Shadow's, but not with…life. It was just horrible to look at."

I stared at Midnight, the beautiful steed Shadow had begged me and Zephyr for, rearing in the cold. He trotted around in the snow as some of our guards tried to calm him down. He still didn't know, I hoped he never would. I pulled myself away from the window and sat next to Frost.

"Why did you go over there dear?" I asked softly as she shrugged and turned away from me, her eyes sparkling with sadness.

"I'I just thought, that might have been someway I could've saved him…" Came her soft reply. I placed my hand over hers, her naturally cold hand tensing at my warm touch.

"We'll find a way," I whispered gently into her ear "And if I know that Princess," I sighed "She'll never give up on him"

(Fabia's POV)

I woke up hazily in the infirmary, once again. Pressing my hand to my temple, I tried to concentrate on the person standing in front of me, as everything leisurely came back into focus. I could barely manage to stare at the person's neon blue hair.

"Kronos," I muttered softly as his soft sea blue eyes came into view.

"You're alright," He sighed in relief, pressing two fingers against my neck.

"How long was I out?" I asked as he handed me a glass of water. I lifted the glass to my lips.

"A few days," came his concerned reply as I spewed the water form my mouth.

"What!?" I exclaimed as I heard footsteps echoing down the hallway as the drew nearer. Dan, Frost, and the rest of the brawlers burst into the room and saw me with the glass of water almost tumbling out of my hands. Kronos, thankfully, caught it and set it aside allowing the brawlers to swirl around me in one concerned and frightened jumble.

"Fabia!" Frost exclaimed in relief as she threw her arms around my neck, hugging me as I gently pushed her away.

"Guys, calm down please," I told them as they backed off a little bit "What's the excitement all about anyway?" Dan took the liberty of answering far before I was ready.

"Well, for one thing, the performance of your musical is tomorrow," Dan said simply as my breath caught in my throat. Seeing my panicked expression he paused, asking, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head as I threw the sheets off of my legs. I sat upright; ignoring Julie's and Runo's protesting against it and headed for the door. Dan placed his hand on my shoulder.

"F-Fabia?" He asked in surprise "What do you think you're doing?" I was trying hard not to break down into tears right there in front of them all, I had to save that for tomorrow and for someone else. I said simply as tears welled in my eyes, "Shun needs me" And then I left, and the brawlers didn't say anything afterwards.

As soon as I was out of sight, I flew down the hallways, not bothering to stop by the rehearsal room, since I had somehow taken one look at the script and memorized it for life. The entrances, the exits, everything. Alice would surely understand.

I dashed into Shun's bedroom, finding him still silent and still as ever. I fell to my knees next to him, lying my head gently against his chest. My lower lip trembled as I began to cry, tears flowing steadily from my eyes. Somehow, that rose in his hands had not shriveled up and died yet, which somehow comforted me. He had given me that very rose just a month ago.

My mind began to drift, to a long ago memory, and one so incredible I had not dared to forget it. I fell gently asleep there, hoping Shun wouldn't slip through my fingers as quickly as he was.

_Flashback _

_A young Princess, with silky sea blue hair stood in front of a group of what she presumed were humans and a very triumphant looking gundalian. She knew what had happened, even as she asked the questioned she had come do far to utter to the one group of people that might've been able to help her. _

_As the brunette, who she assumed was their leader spoke coldly towards her, her eyes drifted to a young bow, sixteen at most who stared towards her in curiosity. _

_She stared into his gentle amber eyes and felt as it everything had melted. No human that she had yet to meet had this charm about them. She continued to stare, barely listening to words of the brunette. The raven haired boy tilted his head slightly as he watched her, unable to take his eyes off of her own. _

_The Princess watched in awe and shock as the boy's eyes seemed to change color. She would never forget it. The honey-brown color melted away to reveal two sparkling golden orbs piercing her very soul. She froze as the brunette finished talking. She only stiffly nodded as she pried her eyes away from the Raven-haired boy's. Only did he seem to notice, that he spun away from her with his hands covering his eyes, as if afraid the others would see them. _

_The Princess wanted to tell him to not turn away, yet she had other things to attend to. She faced the brunette with a hard look on her face and nodded stiffly. _

"_I understand brawlers," She said simply, yet on the inside was greatly disappointed "And to think that for a second, I actually thought that you might be able to help my planet, but I guess not" The Princess held back the tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She ran out of the room feeling greatly hurt with her partner bakugan bouncing lightly on her shoulder. _

"_Well," The brunette told his friends "That's all settled, right Shun?" The brunette spun around on his heels, searching for that best friend of his that had just been standing there moments ago. He scratched his head as he tried to think of where he had gone. _

_Up on the rooftops of Bakugan Interspaces glamorous buildings, the Raven-haired boy leapt skillfully across many of them. He followed the Princess with curiosity, using skills that he may have always possessed. Skills no human could posses. _

_He watched as turned a corner and stood between two buildings talking with her bakugan about what to do next. That was the very moment when the young boy leapt from the building and landed perfectly on his feet right in front her. _

_She looked at him slightly confused, yet somewhat relieved. _

"_I would like to hear your side of the story," He whispered softly as he held out his hand to her. She cautiously took it, and they vanished, together, holding on tightly to each other's hand. _

_End of Flashback _

"I can't wait any longer," I whispered faintly as I stared at Shun's pale white face "Please, I need you"

As if in reply to my plea, the diamond strung around my neck sparkled and glowed with such a light that I had to shade my eyes with my hand. When the light died down, I looked right in front me, where a crisp, white, letter had been laid.

(Julie's POV)

~And there~ The witch said simply ~You're all finished~

I had just watched the letter that I was supposed to give to Fabia tomorrow, vanish right from my hands. I had done everything the witch had told me, and it didn't feel right. But it wasn't like I could just stop.

"But you said to give to her tomorrow!" I protested out loud "You also said tha-"

~You will not interrupt me, and yes, I know very well what I said, she'll not be able to open it until tomorrow, I promise~

I folded my arms as the witch's voice died out and finally left. I laid back down on my bed, fiddling with the gem that the Witch had given to me. I had always wondered what would happen if I took it off, and part of me really wanted to find out. But the other part of me said a big fat 'NO!'.

I let out a deep sigh before frowning in interest. It was pretty cool, except for the red part, I hate red. If it was pinker then I'd be all over it, but, we can't all get what we want I guess.

I sat up before I heard a rumble of footsteps running down the hallway. Out of curiosity I opened the door and peeked outside and into the hallway. I stared wide-eyed in shock as a group of people dressed in lavish masquerade costumes ran down into what I guess was the rehearsal room. I saw the Princess jogging behind to them so that she could keep up, while sticking a white letter in her jean pocket. I smiled.

(Alice's POV)

"Calm down everyone!" I shouted, snapping once as everyone in the rehearsal room looked over at me "The Princess knows this script like the back of her hand, so, I'll fill in for her, just taking her spot and going through her entrances and exits, and all will be fine, okay?" Everyone settled down and began to talk as I walked over into Kyle's dressing room.

His make-up artists had just begun to put his mask over the prosthetic when I walked inside.

"Sweet Alice," Kyle greeted me kindly as I blushed. I took the mask off of his face, much to the dismay of the make-up artists, and took a good look at his face. I was greatly surprised and slightly afraid at first, yet I quickly got used to it.

"You look great," I said softly running my hand down his face "Great texture too!" I slipped the mask back on over the make-up as he stood and walked out onto the stage with me, hand in hand. I couldn't help but grin.

"Alright everyone!" I announced "From the top of the show!" The orchestra hustled below us as they all scrambled to their seats and sat down with their instruments in hand. I walked off the stage with Kyle as he disappeared backstage into his lair and took his seat at the organ.

Everyone dashed across the stage to their places as Chrystalina took her place right in the middle, already in her spot on stage. She knelt down on her knees, while poufy gown floated around her and tucked her head to her knees.

The music began and she stayed absolutely still. Kyle rocked out on the organ, for he was the one who started the music in the first place, and just as the overture finished the real show began. We skipped the first part of the musical so we could just get to the main songs and scenes that we were needing to rehearse. It all worked really well for us. Fabia had told me that she needed to talk to the Queen for a while so I dismissed her from the rehearsals today, telling her that I wouldn't mind standing in for her. She then thanked me and left.

Two stage hands ran over to me and threw me into a dressing room, helping me into a costume similar to Fabia's as one of the make-up artists did my face and hair. Well, my hair was put in a bun so that they could fit the wig over it all. You see, my hair wasn't exactly chocolate brown like my eyes were.

I slipped on a pair of cream colored ballet shoes over my feet and walked to Fabia's place back stage waiting for our queue to go on stage. I sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long day, even if it was three o' clock in the afternoon.

* * *

**Me: I know this one is SUPER short, but I was trying to finish this, cause I have a huge surprise for ya'll coming up in the next chapter! PROMISE! **

**Shun: (Rolls his eyes) Sure you do, you always keep your promises don't you? **

**Me: Just be quiet and let me finish! I want to give a special thanks to a guest reader and reviewer in this chapter! Thank you fr being so nice with asking me to updates oon! You're so sweet, some people just tell me through hateful messages like 'You better update ot I'm going to hurt you!' Not the best way to talk to an author. **

**Shun: (snickering) **

**Me: (annoyed) What are you laughing at?! **

**Shun: I sent that message! **

**Me: (glares) Well anyway, thanks to all who review you guys are so awesome, thanks a ton and I just might see again sometime today! ;D Have a great wonderful day everyone!**


	22. Revival

(Alice's POV)

I woke up really tired that next morning, knowing that I probably had deep circles underneath my eyes. Yet somehow, I yawned, stretched and decided to get up anyway.

I walked into the bathroom and splashed a ton of water on my face after turning on the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror before smiling, seeing that I didn't look too tired. I jumped into the shower and washed off, before getting dressed.

I walked into the mall of a closet that Emerald had assigned to me, as I ran a hand through the dresses and clothing hung up neatly in rows. My eyes finally landed on a silken, fitted, yellow, dress, which hung just a little bit longer than my feet, and I snatched a pair of silver high-heels on the way out with the dress.

I slipped the dress on, and twirled around in it for effect, grinning at what I saw before me in the mirror. I slipped the shoes on, finding that they were oddly comfortable, and walked around in them. I suddenly turned as I saw a ripple in my mirror. Confused I walked over and stood in front of it.

I saw the brim of a white mask and smiled. Kyle stood there, inside of the mirror, already outfitted in his opening costume for the show. He fixed the mask on his face.

"Good morning my Angel of Music," He chided softly as I rolled my eyes and watched him. I looked behind his image and saw many of the other cast members giggling and staring into the mirror behind him.

"How did you manage to do this?" I asked as I looked around and waved to Magnolia who grinned brightly and waved back. Kyle shrugged as his cape floated behind him.

"Immortal trick dearest Alice," Kyle replied, waving his hand toward the mirror "I thought that we would greet you before the show, and just, say hello, it was Meg's idea" I loved how he was using the Phantom's accent as Magnolia giggled behind him.

"Well my dear Phantom," I said softly as I played along "I'll meet you all in the rehearsal room shortly, and do tell the others to finish up with their make-up and costumes, we have to run through the show before the performance this evening" Kyle laughed and nodded as everyone's images faded from my mirror.

I laughed and walked back into my bathroom, touching up my make-up and hair for the show. I wanted to look as natural as possible, so I only applied blush, lipstick, eyeliner, and just a touch of golden eye-shadow. My hair on the other hand, was done by some of the Palace hair dressers, who put all of my many orange curls up into an elegant bun.

I grinned and snatched up a silver purse that I had laid out on my bed to matched the color of my shoes. I then walked down to the rehearsal room, ready for one last run through of the show before the performance tonight. Gosh I was so excited!

(Fabia's POV)

I let out a deep sigh and sat back down. I just plain hated it when people touched my face. I had been sitting in that chair for a little over an hour know as the make-up artists plastered al of these substances onto my face. I hated to wear make-up, and only did when I was forced to.

I stood up when, Lorena, a nicer Immortal with awesome green hair, asked me to so that she could help me into my opening costume. I'll admit that the costume was really pretty, with all of the amazing fabrics and everything, yet my mind was elsewhere. I was on a time limit, and I was the only who knew it. Well, besides Corra.

Lorena slipped the skirt around my waist and tightened the fabric around me. Unlike the other ballerina's costumes, which were exactly identical to mine in the opening act, my skirt was meant to slip off to be replaced by the Prim Dona's, a red, green, and golden, skirt with a huge, round, petticoat underneath it. Yea.

I was sat back down in the chair while Lorena and another hair dresser tended to my hair. They whipped it up into a super tight bun, and then lowered a chocolate brown wig onto my head, making sure that there were no blue or golden strands peeking through.

"How much longer?" I asked, plainly out of boredom. Lorena knelt next to me so that she could look at my face in the mirror.

"Fabia, look," Lorena began softly, as worked on my eyes "You'll look like a ghost onstage without this stuff on you, alright? You'll be perfectly fine and look like a million bucks" I grinned. I just loved the fact that she spoke like any other human on earth. If you sent her to earth, no one could tell her apart from a human, well, except for the hair.

"Fine," I sighed, as Lorena carefully ran a small string of eyeliner around my eyes.

When I was finally finished, I was allowed time to stretch, since I did do a little bit of dancing in my time. I was given a pair or cream colored ballet shoes which I slipped on right over the cream colored tights I was wearing, They were a perfect match.

I got on my tippy toes and spun around on my left foot. I then did a few arabesques before slipping down to the ground in a split. I did a little bit more stretching and then stood up, thankful for the mat which was placed beneath me so that I didn't mess up the already ravishing costume.

Lorena led me back stage and placed a golden, green, and red crown on my head, identical to all of the others that the ballerina's were wearing. But I was no ballerina; I was just plain old Christine Daae.

Chrystalina, our flawless, rude, and selfish Chorlatta Gudicelli, the Prima Dona of the Opera Populaire in France, flew past us with her poufy dress, which would be identical to mine when I had the skirt on. She gave me a quick hug before once again taking her place in the middle of the stage, huddled over as our Director, aka Alice, walked backstage to where I was standing in line with the other ballerinas.

"Alright everyone, let's makes this a good run through, this our last one before the real show tonight, no pressure, and maestro, take it away for us," Alice announced as stepped behind the curtains to signal the start of the show.

The Maestro grinned and started up the music, signaling for Kyle to being playing.

The rehearsal, the final rehearsal, went very well, but Alice ended up running each scene individually to make sure that we were all prepared. She called Kyle and I up onto the stage to run 'Phantom of the Opera' again, and then Derik, Kyle, and I to run through "All I ask of You', and the reprise.

I had begun to feel that the day was flying by, when my mind drifted and placed my hand on the diamond, which Alice allowed me to wear in the show, as long as I kept it concealed.

"Shun," I whispered softly, which confused Kyle and Derik, for it just happened to be my line, and that wasn't exactly my line, causing me to mess up the orchestra and flow of the run-through.

"Fabia, the line in the song is," Alice began, reading from the script in her hand, as she began to sing the line to me provided I could hear by a microphone that was given to her "Order your fine horses, be with them at the door. You okay Fabia, you seem a little distant?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks Alice," I answered her as Derik slipped his arms around my waist once again "Just got Side-tracked"

Alice nodded and told the maestro to keep going I sang in excitement, gripping Derik's hands in my own.

"Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!" I sang happily as Derik lifted me into the, and spun me around in a wide circle.

"And soon, you'll be beside me," Derik sang.

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me," I replied as we disappeared down an exit together allowing Kyle to appear on one of the statues on the stage to finish off with his reprise.

I sighed in relief as Lorena took me back into my dressing room to help me get my costume off. I slipped into my regular clothes and was excused to go and do plainly what ever I wanted to for the next three hours. Well, at least until I was stolen away once again by the stage mangers.

I walked, off, gripping the white letter in my hands, knowing that it wasn't time yet, but I couldn't help but hope that the letter would somehow open itself for me. Instead of going where I knew I really wanted to be, I red the clock, five thirty-one, and walked off into the dining hall for an early dinner with the brawlers before the performance.

(Cosette's POV)

I barely ate anything once the Princess had gotten to the dining hall with the rest of us. I sat next to her, admiring her pretty make-up, as we all talked and laughed and simply had a good time!

I barely poked at my dinner all night, despite it being the fact that it was indeed my favorite. I only listened to much talking, and eating that was going around the table.

"I still can't believe that Shun is gonna miss this!" Dan complained as I tilted my head in confusion "Man, Fabia, you have no idea how much he'd love to see you play the led role!" Fabia looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah," She whispered quietly, setting her fork down on her plate "I know he would…" She trailed off as everyone fell silent around the table.

"Who's Shun?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence as everyone looked over me. Dan was the first to speak.

"Um, Shun is my best friend, and he was really close to Fabia," Dan began to say when I cut him off.

"What do you mean by was?" I asked as Fabia sucked in a deep breath and turned away from us. I regretted asking that question when she did.

"Uh, well, you see, Shun got hurt," Dan said softly as the tension around the table only increased "And, h-he died, so, we don't really like to talk about it all that much…" I looked down.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," I mumbled "I didn't mean to hurt you Fabia" She looked up at me surprised as her eyes looked to be wet.

"No, it's alright," Fabia said softly wiping the tears from her eyes "But, he's not in pain now" This only made me feel worse.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, as everything kept silent for a while until somehow the talking started back up again. I then concentrated solely on eating and finishing my plate, which was mighty delicious. Once finished, Fabia led us into the gigantic theatre, able to hold up to ten thousand people from what Fabia had been telling us.

She sat us down in the very front row, where we'd be able to hear the voices, orchestra, and company at full blast. I was so excited. Fabia sat down with us in our reserved seats as I began to admire everyone's clothing for this evening.

Dan, Jake, Marucho, Baron, Ace, Ren, and Joe were all wearing suits that matched the element color of their bakugan. The each even had a little white flower pinned to their suit for some weird reason.

Julie was wearing a lavish, hot, pink, ruffled dress. It was sleeveless which made it all the more elegant. Her hair was curled and laid gently over her shoulders. I noticed that she wore a red ruby necklace which shimmered and glowed, just like the diamond that Fabia was wearing around her neck. She sat down in her seat, holding several bouquets of flowers.

Runo came in wearing a fitted, white and yellow gown, just like the colors of the haos element from what I understood about bakugan. She had her hair pinned up in a tight bun, holding a large bouquet or roses.

Mira wore a pretty orange ball gown with orange roses hemmed around the edges like lace. The dress was in a word flawless as she spun around in a circle, letting the fabrics spin out into a bright cone shape. She sat down, laying more flowers by her seat.

Chan Lee came in wearing what seemed to me like a traditional Chinese dress. It was red and gold with many Chinese characters embroidered into the silk fabrics. She let me run my hand over the fabric and I was able to feel the many textures associated with the dress. She too was carrying flowers in her arms. I felt like I was the only one who wasn't.

Frost came in through the doors, making what I guessed was a dramatic entrance as she posed for everyone to look at her. She wore a glamorous light blue and white ball gown, making it seem as if she were a snowflake dancing through the walk ways of the theater. She spun around and took her seat, also, holding a bouquet of flowers. I pouted.

I wore a lilac gown, with my own little petticoat underneath to give it a lavish flare. I sat down and fiddled with the purple flowers that were attached everywhere on my dress. Fabia sat next to me and ran her hand over my dress.

"That's a very gorgeous dress you're wearing Cosette," She said softly as I looked up at her "Gosh, I sure do wish I had a dress like that" I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," came her reply, before we turned around at the sound of doors opening behind us. Three, what seemed to be make-up artists, ran forward as Fabia rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come on Christine, we haven't much time before the show starts," A pretty woman with soft, sea green hair taunted as Fabia walked up beside her "You'll see her really soon, I promise, we just need to borrow her and fix her up before the show" Fabia waved towards us, as she disappeared back behind the doors with the make-up artists.

I smiled, hardly able to stay on my seat.

(Fabia's POV)

I was sat back down in the chair, ugh, as Lorena and the other artists walked around and hastily began to tend to my face. More blush, lipstick, eyeliner, and eye-shadow later, and I'm getting fitted back into my opening costume. Lorena and a costume manger quickly fastened and unfastened my skirt and replaced it with the Prima Dona's multiple times to make sure that everything was set for the show.

Lorena pinned my hair up and placed the wig over my head, sticking all my many strands of hair away from view. She redid many of the curls that accidentally had gotten squished, and then spun me around.

"Well, I think you're all set," Lorena said before grabbing a the headpiece "Wait, and, perfect" She slipped the headpiece onto the wig and sent me out to practice with the rest of the ballerinas. The real stage dressing rooms and practice rooms were slightly different from the rehearsal rooms, but still very convenient.

I sat down instead of practicing looking around for anyone watching me, while I twirled the white letter in my hand, which I had then found out that I could unseal. When I saw no one paying me much attention, I sprinted to the nearest ext, causing commotion as a stage manger shouted, "Thirty minutes till curtains! Fabia what are you doing?!" She and some others began to charge after me as I plunged through the exit doors and bolted down the hallway.

I used some of the immortal energy inside of me to run faster, as I took off, plunging through Shun's bedroom doors, and locking them behind me. I pressed my ear to the door, and could hear footsteps echoing down the hallways. It was probably the staff and cast searching for their "Christine". I sunk down onto the floor, gripping the letter tightly in my hand.

I stood up, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks, as I walked over and sat next to Shun, shakily opening the white envelope. I pulled out a crisp white piece of folded paper, cautiously looking over the wording. Tears rushed down my face as I did so.

_Dearest, sweet Princess, _

_I know you've been waiting for this letter for quiet some time now, _

_Well, today your dreams come true! _

_In order to wake your precious Prince from his slumber, _

_Gently string the diamond around his neck, and then _

_Kiss him! _

_That's all there is to it my dear! _

_Oh, now don't cry, he's a regular sleeping beauty isn't he? _

_Well, I'll see you later tonight, that's all for now, _

_Goodbye Princess _

The letter slipped and fell from my hands as my hands hastily removed the diamond from my neck. I strung it around Shun's, and…hesitated. I was feeling all of this adrenalin rush into my body. All I had to do was kiss Shun and then I have him back,yet I hesitated.

Why was I doing this?

Very cautiously, as I fought the urge to rush down and wake him up already, as I lowered my face to his, and slipped my hands behind his head. Lifting his face to mine, I sealed our lips with a kiss, before pulling away expectantly. And I waited. And waited.

Yet nothing happened. Tears fell rapidly from my eyes as I bit my lip feeling as if Corra had lied to me. Why wouldn't she, it mad all the more sense that she would. I laid my head against Shun's chest and cried and cried until I felt I could no more.

"No, please just wake up," I whispered shakily, twirling his hair in my fingers. "Please…" I stared at the diamond, no sparkle, no glow illuminating from the crystal. My eyes began to water again

I tensed, hearing a pounding of fists at the door, along with Kyle and Dan shouting for me to come out. Of course I wouldn't, for I didn't even know if I'd be able to sing after what Corra had done. Sing. I managed a sad smile as I sat upward and trailed my finger along Shun's cheek. Singing had always healed me before, so, why wouldn't it now?

I took in a deep breath, ignoring the beating on the door and softly began to sing, hearing the pounding cease at the sound of my voice.

"You were once, my one companion," I sang softly. "You were all that mattered." I paused, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"You were once, a friend, yet martyr," I continued, trying to keep myself calm. "Then my world…was shattered."

_Wishing you were somehow, here again _

_Wishing you were somehow…near _

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, _

_Somehow you would be here _

_Wishing I could hear, your voice again _

_Knowing that I never would _

_Dreaming of you, won't help me to do, _

_All that you dreamed, I could…_

_Passing bells, and sculpted angels, _

_Cold and monumental _

_Seem for you, the wrong…companions _

_You were warm…and gentle _

I hesitated, wiping the tears that had once again formed in my eyes. I took Shun's hand in mine, holding it as tightly as I could before continuing.

_Too many years, fighting back tears _

_Why can't the past just die? _

_Wishing you were somehow here again, _

_Knowing we must say goodbye, _

_Try to forgive, teach me to live _

_Give me the strength…to try _

_No more memories, no more silent tears, _

_No more, gazing across the wasted years _

_Help me say goodbye… _

_Help me say…goodbye _

When I could no longer sing, finding that I was gripping Shun's hand in my own, I ceased. There was then a soft knocking at the door, after a long pause. The knocking then slowly faded away, which I had been very much grateful for.

I heard footsteps, echoing down the hall, as I cautiously stood upward, feeling defeated and broken. I turned to leave, as Shun's hand began to slip from my grasp, when I tensed, and halted.

"Wandering child…so lost, so helpless…yearning for my, guidance"

I felt Shun's hand, ever so cautiously tighten around my own, as newly shed tears fell onto the floor at my feet. I spun around, and found myself gazing into two golden orbs, at bright as the shining sun.

* * *

**Me: Shun, are you happy now? **

**Shun: :D **

**Me: Shun, why are you smiling like that? **

**Shun: :D **

**Me: Fabia! HELP ME! **

**Fabia: (Dashes into the room) Woah, okay what happened, whats wrong? **

**Me: Get Shun to stop smiling like that it's freaking me out! **

**Fabia: Fine (Rolls her eyes and walked over to Shun and kisses him) **

**Shun: What are you doing? (pulls away unexpectedly) **

**Ne: Thanks Fabia, okay, don't go crazy, please, I know that tons of you have been waiting for this moment for a very long time now, so just please stay calm, and you;re welcome! Thanks to all of you you review and read you're all so AWESOME! And please, please, please review if you haven't already! You guys rock by the way!**


	23. Down with the Chandelier!

(Fabia's POV)

I rushing forward and wrapped my arms tightly around Shun as he gasped and sat upward. I was breathing and sobbing uncontrollably as I tightened my grip around him, not daring to pull away or let go. Very cautiously, Shun returned the embrace, as if to ensure I was really there.

"Oh Shun," I choked out, trying to pull him closer to me. "Don't you ever, ever leave me again! I could hardly breathe without you…" Shun's hand stroked my hair ever so softly as I held onto him. Oh how I had yearned for and missed that feeling.

"I-I won't," Shun whispered, quiet as ever. "I promise. You are mine, and I am yours, and I won't ever leave you, for as long as I live-"

"Don't say that!" I hissed, pulling away from him to gaze into his eyes. "I just got you back, and I'm not going to let you go ever again. You belong to me!" Shun raised an eyebrow, something I had always wanted to be able to do but couldn't, in a rather amused look.

"I _belong_ to you?" He asked, as a smile crept upon his lips. "And just when did you _purchase_ me, your highness?" I laughed and wept at the same time, laying my head against his shoulder.

"Shun," I whispered as I snapped my head up and kissed him. "You have _always_ belonged to me" Shun laughed, his voice like music to my ears. My hands fell, clasping around the golden diamond, the one gem that had caused me oh so much trouble. Its glow had finally returned, for the gem had returned to it's now awake master.

"Oh, and one more question," I told him, unfurling my wings behind me. "Why do I have these, and golden hair?" Shun sucked in a breath, suppressing a smile.

"I might not have mentioned all of the side effects of wearing the diamond," Shun said slowly. I raised my eyebrows.

"But, why won't they go away?"

"Oh, yes, about that," Shun began matter-of-factly. "How do you feel about an eternity with me?" My jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, knowing that it was all too good to be true. "Tell me that you're kidding!" I cupped his face in my hands, leaning in to kiss him right then and there.

My phone suddenly buzzed, as I slipped my hand into the pocket of the jacket I was wearing to pull it out. I held the phone to my ear after hitting the 'answer' button. Shun twisted my hair in his fingers as I spoke.

"Hello?" I asked in curiosity.

~Fabia! Oh thank goodness, it's Alice, where are you?! The cast has been looking everywhere for you! We had to postpone the show for an hour!~

"Oh," I replied softly. "Sorry about that, so what's the big problem?"

~Derik got sick last minute, and now we're running around the Millennian Palace trying to find a understudy! Do you know anyone?~

"Uh, hold that thought for just a minute," I said softly looking up at Shun who looked down on me concerned.

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked as I looked up at him pleadingly. "Fabia?" I felt my cheeks flush.

"Okay, you know the entire script of Phantom, word for word right?" I asked curiously, getting excited when he nodded. "And I know you can sing, and act, right?" He nodded again raising an eyebrow.

"I've got replacement for Raoul," I told Alice, watching Shun's expression turn into one of shock. "Uh-huh, see you in just a few minutes. Bye." I turned to face Shun who stared down expectantly upon me.

"I need you to do me a huge favor and play Raoul tonight," I told him. "Please, Derik, who originally played Raoul just got super sick, and we need a replacement, you wouldn't mind right?" Shun sighed.

"It's not that I mind playing the role, it's just that my parents have thought me dead for the past two weeks," Shun said softly as I frowned.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, this would be a great way to show them that you're perfectly well and alive?" I suggested as Shun laughed nervously.

"Maybe, just maybe," He replied as I pulled his to his feet.

"Then what exactly are we waiting for?" I questioned him, pulling him outside the door as his cloak appeared around him. "Come one, I'll show you around the stage." I dragged him down the hallway, guiding him through the many twists and turns of the stage until we arrived at Alice's office which was next to my dressing room.

The stage managers, holding pieces of Raoul's costume and makeup in their hands. Shun lowered the hood over his head as Alice told me to make sure that the new 'recruit' was prepped and ready. I nodded and watched as she left.

The stage mangers sat Shun down in a chair and began to work on his face as he scowled at me. I giggled watching Shun go through complete torture. I was pushed out of the room for a moment as they slipped him into Raoul's opening costume. I stood outside the door, lazily leaning against the wall as Alice called thirty minutes before the performance over the intercom. I slid down onto the floor and continued to wait, playing with the wig from time to time.

But finally the doors of Alice's office opened up, and out came…Shun? I gasped, placing my hand over my mouth.

"What happened?" I hissed, grabbing a lock of hazel strands of hair. "Why would you do this? Please tell me this is a wig!" Shun smiled and shook his head, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down Fabia," Shun whispered softly. "It's just for the show, nothing more, I promise." I breathed outward as Shun lifted me into his arms. "Let me show you where you enter." He spread his wings and lifted into the air, slipping and maneuvering through the many twists and turns of the stage.

He set me down on the orchestra's floor, which surprised me at first, yet I didn't complain. He guided me through the musicians, sitting down at the organ and placed his hands lightly on the keys.

"Don't tell me you play the organ too," I whispered sitting beside him.

"That, and the piano," He said swiftly as the musical director looked at him and held up five fingers, counting down.

"We're about to start, I'll take to your entrance in a moment, after I finish, you'll make it in time," Shun said softly. When the director hit one finger, a sly grin spread across Shun's lips as he began to play. His hands traveled rapidly across the keys, one doing one thing and the other performing something entirely different. I loved the overture.

When he finished playing, he hurriedly guided me down a set of stair, pointing to where the rest of my group stood. Before my cue I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back," I told him, trying not to burst into tears as Shun returned the embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too, now hurry, you wouldn't want to miss your cue my Christine," Shun crooned, vanishing before my eyes as I hurriedly stood in place, dancing onto the stage with the rest of the ballerinas. The brawlers watched us in awe as we spun around, pretending to rehearse for an upcoming performance of 'Hannibal,' a musical very popular back in the eighteen hundreds.

We were stopped by the director who walked on stage and told us to basically start over, which we did. He applauded our performance as three gentlemen walked onto the stage in gray suits. The first one, the man who owned the stage announced that he was retiring from his work and handing the job off to Mousier Firman, and Mousier Andre who now owned the opera Populaire, and by the way, got way too hung up in the arts for the Phantom's taste.

They personally asked Chorlatta to sing for them, the Prima Dona who the phantom greatly disliked, who happened to gladly agree. The moment she began to sing, one of the backdrops tumbled down on her as everyone let out screams of fright fearing the Phantom had come. Chorlatta 'quit' her job because she assumed no one understood her and hurried off the stage.

Meg snatched my arm and hauled my in front of the new owners.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir," She said quickly as I shook my head and attempted to pull away.

"The ballet girl?" Monsieur Firman asked uncertainly.

"Why, she's been taking lessons from a great teacher," Meg said proudly as Monsieur Firman raised an eyebrow.

"From who?"

"I don't know sir," I answered softly as Madame Giry stepped up from behind me, hitting her stick upon the stage.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur, she has been well taught," Giry chided.

"Very well," Monsieur Firman gave in. "From the beginning of the aria then." I uncertainly made my way to the middle of the stage, holding a multi-colored scarf in hand, the one that Chorlatta had thrown to the ground before she left. The music began and I began to sing, uncertain at first, and then gradually became more comfortable.

"Think of me," I sang softly. "Think of fondly, when we've said goodbye…remember me, once in a while, please promise me your try…when you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare of thoughtful me." The stage grew dark as Meg and Madame Giry slipped my ballet skirt off and clipped the Prima Dona's around my waist, as I spun around and began to sing the rest of the song. Madame Giry and Meg hastily darted off the stage.

I sang through the next verse, spinning around in the darkness of the stage as the lights picked up on Shun, who watched me intently from a balcony up to the left.

"Can it be?" He sang boldly, not once taking his eyes off me. "Can it be Christine? Bravo! Long ago, it seemed so long ago, how young and innocent we were, she may not remember me, but, I remember…"

"We never said, our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea," I continued. "But please promise me that sometimes, you will think…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhf me!" The crowd erupted into applause and the show went on. I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right, yet I couldn't' think about that now. Besides, at the moment, I was standing in front of a mirror, with the Phantom of the Opera pulling me gently through.

(Corra's POV)

"Darling, do you think I look alright?" I asked my little puppy dog who nodded in agreement. I spun around in my lavish red and gold fitted dress, letting my hair, flaming in all, fall gently over my shoulders.

I walked over to my dresser and snatched my purse, quite prepared to go and watch the performance. Besides, it would be awfully rude of me if I missed my own queue. Of course, I knew that dear sweet Alice would be confused, finding something completely different would occur rather than some half fake vision I set in her mind.

I waved a goodbye to my doggy and walked outside of my rather warm palace. The doors clicked softly behind me as I strode up to my own stallion, his fur a bright, ruby, red, while his mane flickered in flames behind him. I grinned, and I'll admit, I have a 'thing' for fire.

I hopped onto my horse, sitting side-saddle, and took off with him towards the Palace, the wind whipping at my hair but thankfully didn't mess it all up too much. That would've been a disaster. Fixing my make-up, Flare, what I had decided to call my stallion, continued to sprint, racing for the Palace.

"Dear Shadow," I whispered to myself. "I hope you enjoy surprises dear, because I certainly have one for you."

(Fabia's POV)

I dashed across the stage, Shun running after me as I wrapped my cloak tighter around my body. I was crying, hardly believing that the Phantom had murdered a man during the performance of El Muto.

"Why have you brought me here?" Shun demanded, spinning me around to face him.

"Don't take me back there!" I exclaimed in fright.

"We must return."

"He'll kill me!" I protested. "His eyes will find me there!"

"Christine don't say that."

"Those eyes that burn!" I screamed, tears streaming down my pale cheeks. "And if he has to kill a thousand men, the Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!"

"My gosh you is this man?"

"My gosh you is this man, you has to kill?!" I exclaimed, half crying as I ranted about the stage. "I can't escape from him, I never will, and in his labyrinth where night is blight that Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind!"

"There is no Phantom of the Opera!" Shun sang forcefully as I spun around to face in shock and terror.

"Raoul I've been there, to his world of unending night, to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness!" I sang in tears as Shun gently cradled me in his arms. "Raoul I've seen him, can I ever forget that sight, can I ever escape from that face, so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face…in that darkness, darkness…" I gently pulled away from Shun, gazing off into the distance.

"But his voice, filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound, and that night there was music in my mind, and through music my soul begun, to soar!" I sung, feeling Shun come up behind me. "And I heard, as I'd never heard before…"

"What you heard you a dream," Shun told me. "And nothing more…"

"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world," I sang sorrowfully "hose pleading eyes…"

The Phantom's voice, gently and soothingly calling my name filled the air around Shun and I as I trembled in fear, kneeling on the ground with my face in my hands.

"Christine," Shun whispered pulling me to my feet, and began to sing caressingly to my frightened form. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears, nothing will harm you, my words will warm and calm you." And they did, I clung tightly to him, taking a quick glance at the brawlers shocked faces, along with the King and Queen's.

The song wore on, and suddenly a feeling of distress bubbled up inside of my spirit as I sang, thankfully giving the song all the more emotion. I pushed the feeling aside and sang my heart out.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime, say you'll need me with you now and always promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."

Shun spun me around in a circle across the stage a our lips met in a perfect kiss. The end of the song was drawing near, and I had never felt so happy or alive in all of my life.

"Anywhere you go let me go too!" Shun and I sang brightly. "Love me, that's all I ask of you…" We kissed again, as the audience erupted into applause. Shun twirled me around once more as we waited for the audience's cheering to die down.

Finally the audience fell silent and the music started up again. I opened my mouth to sing, clutching Shun's hand tightly in my own, when something, rather someone interrupted me.

"How touching!" A venomous voice echoed throughout the theatre as Shun immediately pulled me protectively into his arms. "What a touching sight indeed."

Corra stood in midair, floating on what looked like a blood red cloud. She gazed down upon Shun and I, her eyes like daggers which bore into my body.

"I'm so sorry, but if I haven't left earlier I would've missed my queue," Corra sighed.

"Don't you worry," I retorted, my voice like ice. "We wouldn't have missed you." Corra snarled and then averted her gaze to Shun.

"Oh my Prince," She exclaimed, drawing nearer until she was only inches away from us both. "I didn't know you had woken so soon." Shun's eyes radiated in power, as he swung his golden sword out from behind him.

"Don't touch us," Shun said darkly, as guards assembled behind him readying their weapons. Corra sneered and backed away, glancing up at the crystal chandelier above her head.

"Well, since I'm quite obviously being booted out," Corra began, a wicked grin spreading across her lips. "I'll just give you my…parting gift. As the Phantom will come to say in the next scene…Down with the chandelier!"

Corra vanished as the chandelier towering over Shun and I began to loosen, and fall. Shun trust us both out of the way, tumbling downward onto the stage as the chandelier crashed onto the stage.

Shards from the crystals flew in every direction as Shun threw my cloak around the both of us, shielding us from the shattered glass.

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! Down with the Chandelier! **

**Dan: We get it already! **

**ME: Okay guys, I'm so sorry for not updating in like...three weeks! Oh my gosh! This is crazy! **

**Dan: (bites down on a cookie) Mo midding...man me eat mow? **

**Me: You are eating, anyway, again I'm sooooooo sorry! And a hugs bunch of thank you's to EmberAmberFirdaus! FragrantRose! AimaFarhanKarar! Copperpelt! And so many others! Thank you thank you thank you! You're all so amazing! Love you all, bye bye! **


	24. Bring Me Home to Earth

(Fabia's POV)

I shivered under the thin material, despite the size and fullness of my costume dress. Everything had fallen dead silent. Shun breathed hard, securing me in his arms as he hid beneath my cloak.

"Shadow!" Emerald screamed, as I heard footsteps rush against the stage. I threw the cloak off of Shun and I, finding Emerald and Zephyr kneeling before us, their faces streaked in tears. Before I had time to comprehend what was going on, Emerald and taken Shun into a tight embrace, stroking his now copper colored hair and held him close.

"Mother," Shun whispered as Zephyr knelt next to them hardly able to breathe. I sat upright, wrapping myself up in my wings as stagehands and guards rushed into the scene, trying to clean up the shattered glass that was covering almost every square inch of the stage.

"Please my darling child," Emerald whispered, returning his hair to its natural color as if she too didn't really like it all that much. "Is that you? No more clones?" Shun frowned.

"Clones?" He asked suspiciously as Zephyr sighed immensely.

"It's him emerald, he has no idea about the…um never mind," Zephyr said quickly seeing Shun's confused glance. Emerald placed her hands firmly on Shun's shoulders, her eyes glistening in a grave manner.

"We're leaving," She said at once, taking Shun's hand in hers.

"What?" Shun and Zephyr both exclaimed as Emerald helped Shun to his feet.

"It's not safe here for you," Emerald hissed pulling him close. "At one time it was, but now, as Corra continues to rise in power, there's not telling what she'll try next. We're leaving!" Shun bit his lip.

"Look," He said softly trying to stay calm. "I know that you're upset and stressed and everything, but shouldn't we think things through first?" Emerald nodded.

"I have already, come on now," Emerald said sternly dragging Shun off of the stage. She turned around and then snatched my wrist as Zephyr followed behind. I turned to Zephyr.

"We're leaving?" I asked him as he nodded. "Where?"

"Earth," said a new voice, which seemed to have belonged to Marucho as he stepped out around the corner dashing up to us. "I've just informed the President that we'll be arriving shortly. He and…others which will be kept far away from you all and the other immortals are excitedly awaiting your arrival." Shun and I stared at him in utter shock.

"President?" We whispered as Marucho nodded telling us that he had 'family ties' with the guy.

"Oh Marucho," I gasped suddenly realizing what he had previously meant. "Scientists, okay, Earth is now, not safe!" Marucho folded his arms.

"Well, have you got any better ideas?" Marucho retorted. "Neathia happens to be where Corra and her daughter live." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said at last. "But if one person gets through-"

"They won't," Marucho clarified cutting me off. "I'll make certain of it, okay?" I nodded reluctantly as Emerald hastily shoved Shun and I into her bedroom, telling Zephyr to dress warmly as it happened to be below zero degrees over in Washington DC.

"Here, take these," Emerald said quickly, shoving a cloak into each of our arms, mine a pale shade of yellow and Shun's a brilliant shade of gold which he immediately changed to black.

"Put them on," Emerald instructed, fitting them around us. She ran into her closest before coming back out with a white dress folded in her arms, trimmed with yellow jewels around the neckline and sleeves.

"Put this on me dear," Emerald said quickly handing me the dress which fell slightly below my feet. "Snap your fingers." I glanced towards Shun who only demonstrated, snapping his own. I snapped my fingers, glancing downward in shock as my clothes morphed into the dress Emerald had given me.

"Immortal's are so cool," I whined, twirling around in my dress. Emerald turned towards me, waving her hand over my hair after removing the wig, which whipped itself up into numerous amounts of curls. She placed my silver tiara atop of my head, finishing off with giving me new white shoes, each crowned with a yellow jewel similar to the ones on my dress.

She turned towards Shun, snapping her fingers and changed his clothing into something more…royal looking. His attire always associated with black and gold fit him perfectly as Emerald lifted his mask onto his face, handing me one of my own which I placed over my eyes.

Shun sighed as Emerald placed a mask similar to mine over his eyes, the only difference being that his was black and gold, and mine, white and yellow. Emerald asked us both to spin around for her, which we reluctantly did, resulting in Emerald changing everything yellow on my dress to gold. Not that I minded.

She shooed us outside where we met the brawlers who were waiting for us expectantly. They were all dressed as warmly or even more so than Shun and I were, bundled up from head to toe in either stuffed cloaks or coats. In a split moment they all ran up to Shun and embraced him in a tight hug.

Shun had been slightly surprised at first, being surrounded by his closest human friends in a tight circle, yet he finally cautiously returned their embrace.

"Shun, don't ever do that again," Dan whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. "I though for sure you were gone, far beyond saving, and then all of a sudden you pop up the stage and I start freaking out!" Shun laughed, a real actual laugh.

"I missed you all too," Shun said gently. "It's just…I don't really remember all that much." Curiosity tickled my thoughts as I turned to him.

"How much do you remember?" I asked, watching him frown for a moment before answering.

"Well," He said cautiously. "I remember, lying next to you. You were asking me…to stay awake, you told me to never close my eyes…and then…there was just…darkness." I found myself clinging to him as he said that, wiping the tears from my eyes which threatened to stream down my cheeks.

"Just don't ever leave me again," I whispered shakily, finding it hard to compose myself when I knew we were leaving any moment. "I didn't want to say goodbye…" Shun cradled me in his arms, treating me as if I were a frightened child.

"I told you Fabia," Shun chided soothingly. "I'll always be with you, forever and ever, I won't leave you ever again, I promise." I laid my head against his chest, lifting the mask off of my face.

"I'd like that," I sighed, closing my eyes for the moment before Emerald plunged through her door, bundled up in a soft, comfortable looking, forest green parka with golden trimming around the sleeves and edges. She wore a poufy dress, the same color as her parka which seemingly floated over the floor. Her hair was pinned up as neatly as possible, in curls just like mine, with her crown placed atop of her head.

"Shadow dear, you forgot something," Emerald complained, placing his crown over his hair which shimmered beneath. Shun sighed and folded his arms.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Shun muttered as Emerald seemed to not have heard. She inspected each of the brawlers, making certain that they were dressed warmly enough. She guided us down the hall and out into the landing hangar where an absolutely, _huge _airplane was waiting. I expected at least a thousand seats on just the first level, seeing as the plane was two stories high.

"Alright, single file my dears, top level for you all, the rest of the immortals invited to come along will fill in on the bottom level, hurry up now no time to loose," Emerald told us as we hurried into the plane, greeting by what I guessed were flight attendants helping us up into the massive aircraft. "We'll be flying through a portal you know." I paused for a moment as Shun helped me climb the steep set of stairs. We walked across an actual spiral stair case which led to the second floor.

There were separate sections for each brawler, and one large room for the royal family in the back of the plane. Shun took me through the French doors which led to the room as I gazed around in awe at the detail associated with it all. White satin couches were placed along the sides, a large, elegant looking flat screen at the very back. Coffee tables were placed in front of the couches, with cream colored vases filled with lovely white daffodils and roses. White, cream, and golden curtains covered each window, making it feel more like a house then an actual airplane.

I sat down on one of the couches, reclining in my seat as I felt as though I were sinking into the soft material. Shun sat next to me as I ran my hands down the curtains. It wasn't too long before Emerald and Zephyr walked through the doors, guards positioning themselves outside of the doors when they walked in, seating themselves across from us.

"So, I heard something about a portal?" I asked curiously as Emerald nodded, taking her cloak off which an attendant came immediately to take for her.

"Yes, it's the dimensional portal as you have traveled through before," She answered. "Sadly though, we'll arrive in San Diego, California, from which we will fly straight to Washington DC." I groaned, lying back on the couch.

"How long will we be in this plane?" I then asked.

"Let me see," Emerald trailed off as she thought for a moment. "Well, this plane is faster than the ones the humans have engineered, so I suppose, about, five to six hours maybe?" I sighed as the attendant came back through the doors in the back and took Shun's and my cloaks and coats.

"I'll be taking a nice long nap for most of that I believe," I said, stretching before Emerald interrupted me.

"We'll be having a meeting with President I'm afraid, and hour or two perhaps," Emerald cut in. "We'll just be going over safety precautions and simply becoming more comfortable with each other's company." I groaned again, just when the attendant came through the doors with a tray in her hands, drinks sitting on top.

"I'm taking a nap after all of that stuff then," I confirmed, glancing over at Shun as Emerald and Zephyr started up a conversation with each other. His eyes were tired and stressed looking, which I wouldn't haven expected since he had been asleep for two weeks.

"You okay?" I asked as he turned to look at me, tiredness gleaming in his eyes.

"Just tired," cam his short reply as he struggled to remain awake.

"You can take a nap with me after the whole president thing," I suggested.

"I guess a short nap wouldn't hurt," He said at last as the flight attendant handed him a cup of ice water. She did the same for me, placing a tray of delectable looking appetizers on the table in front of us. I took a small piece of a steamed, bacon-wrapped shrimp and popped it into my mouth.

"I could get used to this," I crooned as a glass bowl of queso and chips was set next to the tray of shrimp.

It was a few minutes later when the plane had begun to move, allowing us time to place our seatbelts across our waist. I held on to Shun's arm, as the plane moved out of the landing hangar and headed for the runways located to the left wing of the palace. The plane gradually increased in speed and it wasn't long before we were airborne, heading for a bright blue and silverish portal ahead.

Shun glanced at me, an amused look on his face. I scowled and scooted closer to him.

"It really isn't that exciting," Shun said softly as we entered the portal, nothing but a small jerk shake the aircraft. I frowned and folded my arms over my chest.

"Ugh, I got all excited for nothing?" I complained as the pilot came over the intercom.

~Passengers, you are now free to move about the aircraft, and a special message for the Royal Family aboard, you have a message from President Hansen awaiting you, thank you.~

I pulled away from Shun watching Emerald who placed a forest green mask over her eyes, golden jewels sparking in the middle, as Zephyr did the same, his more similar to Shun's. I placed my own mask on which I had taken off earlier, just in time to watch the screen flicker to life behind us, a pale looking man with slick brownish, blackish hair smiling kindly towards us from behind a desk with the U.S. presidential seal.

"Good morning," The President said cautiously as we nodded towards him. "I am President Hansen of the United States of America, and we're awaiting your arrival here in Washington." Emerald laughed.

"Dear, we know, there's no need for an overview, and might I introduce ourselves here," Emerald greeted as the President chuckled on the screen. "I am Emerald, Queen of Millennia, and this here is my husband, Zephyr, the King." Zephyr nodded towards President Hansen. Emerald held her hand out then towards Shun and I.

"This here," Emerald began, gesturing to me. "Is soon to be my daughter in law I hope, Princess Fabia Sheen of Neathia." I blushed and laid my head against Shun's shoulder, glad that the President didn't notice thanks to my mask.

"And this is my beloved child, Shadow," Emerald then said, her expression changing to one of seriousness. "I advise you to be very careful of what you say from here on out Mr. President, my son is the most powerful being in this universe, and he doesn't tolerate hesitation, shall we begin?" I saw a bead of sweat trickle down the President's face as he nodded and began to speak with Emerald and Zephyr.

An hour or so later, when the President finally clicked off of the screen, I turned to Shun who had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I spotted a black, silk, blanket next to my seat and snatched it up, laying it on top of him as pressed the button on his recliner as he slept, surprisingly not waking him up. I fiddled with his hair before Dan barged through the doors with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Oh yeah, we're going back to earth!" Dan exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Hush Dan!" I hissed, pointing to Shun's sleeping form. Dan held a finger to his lips and tip toed next to Shun, kneeling beside him as I held in my laughter. Dan leaned in close to him when he jumped, taken aback.

"Dan, if you dare try, you will regret this," Shun muttered, twirling a throwing star in his fingers. I burst into a fit of laughter as Dan tip toed back and outside of the doors. Shun opened his eyes before laying them on me in an accusing manner.

"What?" I asked holding my hands up in innocence. "Oh just go back to sleep, you know you're tired."

"Well then," Shun mumbled and closed his eyes. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my own, slipping into a blissful nap, with many good dreams that would certainly follow.

* * *

**Fabia: Why is Kaitlynn gone so pften, I mean seriously?! **

**Shun: (Bored) Who really knows? Anyway what I bet she would say right now would be something like, 'Oh, thank you my dear sweet reviewers and readers, some of which suggested to me that I should kill Shun, You're all sooooo amazing and I wouldn't be here without you guys!' **

**Fabia: (hits him in the shoulder) Oh, stop it, You just don't want to leave home! Anyway, Kaitlynn sai dthat ya'll are crazy awesome, and you really totally are, don't listen to Shun, he's just being stubborn right now, anyway, hope to see ya'll around later! And feel free to check out the following stoires! THEY"RE AWESOME! **

**Winds Cry When Bonds Break! **

**Poisoned Nightmares! **

**Take Me To Wonderland! **

**Alfea! **

**AND SO MANY OTHERS! Thanks again ya'll! Bye! ;D **


	25. A Rough Start

(Fabia's POV)

I opened my eyes hazily, feeling as though the plane had ceased its coast through the sky. I peered outside of the window, careful to not wake Shun and was taken aback by the sunlight streaming through, with the White House sitting a few miles away. I stretched and yawned, Finding Emerald and Zephyr gathering their things and motioning for me at the French doors. I turned to Shun.

"Wake up my Prince," I whispered into his ear, watching him smile scarcely before opened his eyes. "We've landed, come on." Shun sighed and stood up just as the servant from earlier came back with our coats and cloaks. We slipped them both on.

Shun held out his hand to me, which I gladly took, and he helped me up from my seat from where we walked to join his parents. I peered in front of them as we walked to the front of the plane, practically clinging to Shun when I caught a glance outside of the plane. A red, carpeted area was roped off with guards standing, millennian and human, every couple of feet until at the edge of the clearing where sets of limos waited for us all. But outside of the roped area where thousands of people, some of which I could remember from the Interspace.

"Shun, there're people everywhere out there!" I hissed, pulling him aside before we began to walk out. Shun rolled his eyes behind his mask and fixed my own over my eyes.

"Just pretend you don't know them, but don't act afraid," Shun said calmly as I took my turn centering his crown over his head. "If anyone confronts you, I'll be right here, I'm here to protect you, I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" I nodded wearily as I hooked arms with him. "Ready?"

I nodded once more as I glanced down the set of marble stairs leading to the carpet lying across the plain, guards standing at the every corner.

"Let them go first," Shun whispered softly as two guards broke apart from their group and walked upwards a ways. Shun led me down the stairs, all eyes turning towards us as he helped down and two more guards broke apart to follow us. We walked slowly across the carpet, my hands trembling as I stared at all of the people surrounding us. I turned to Shun to find him scowling at young girls who tried to reach out to him and tried to be as calm as he was.

Emerald and Zephyr walked ahead of us, fairly more uncomfortable with the humans, yet showed no signs of uncomfort, just a small twinge of wariness. I was lost in my thoughts when we were stopped by a news anchor talking to Shun and I from in front of us. He was obviously human, holding out his microphone to Shun who took a step back and was beginning to have second thoughts of destroying it from what I could tell.

"Greetings to you," The News Anchor over exaggerated, as if we didn't understand English. "Looks like we found our second royal set of Millennians. And would you care to introduce yourselves?" Shun glared icily towards the man, taking hold of the microphone in his hand which had begun to melt on contact.

"No," Shun said firmly, guiding us around the News Anchor who stared at his microphone in shock. The News anchor turned to his cameraman, each of them staring at the liquid microphone remains which slipped through the man's fingers. He quickly shook it off and guided the cameraman through the crowds of people, walking hastily beside us as our guards scrambled to catch up to us.

"That is quite the skill your Majesty," The News Anchor exclaimed. "How do you do it?" Shun halted, the Guards behind us freezing in confusion. Shun turned to them, his eyes glowing a frightful shade of gold.

"Take care of him, please," Shun hissed, watching as the guards prodded the TV crew away from us. A new set of guards surrounded us as the others, well, you know what happened to the others.

The President stood a few yards away, his own bodyguards joining up with ours as we walked up to him. The President bowed.

"It is a wonderful pleasure to meet you, and I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Washington DC," He said soothingly, brushing his slick, black hair back with his fingers. "If you'll follow me, I'll show the quickest way possible to your penthouse." The President resumed his standing position, beginning to walk away as we hurriedly followed behind him.

"Penthouse?" I asked Shun who turned to glance at me.

"Oh, well, Mother told me something about an entire building being reserved for the Millennians, but other than that, I'm still confused," Shun admitted. I nodded, walking until we were at the edge of the clearing where butlers stood with the doors open for us. The brawlers were being loaded into a separate limo, Shun, Zephyr, Emerald, and I in another. I slipped inside and sat next to Shun, watching the butlers close the doors and lock them. The limos drove out of the parking lot, some of which were being followed by crowds of excited people barreling down the streets after them.

The drive wasn't as long and dreary as I thought it was going to be. We zoomed quickly through the crowed streets of people, never having to stop until we arrived at our destination. Shun helped me out of the limo and I finally was able to gaze up at the building in front of us.

It seemed to be made of glass, glistening below the sun with its rays reflected off the windows. It was taller than I had imagined, almost fifty stories high from what I could count at the time. Shun took my hand and led me inside, following his parents into the elevator.

To admit, I was nervous, more so than usual, constantly tightening my grip around Shun's arm or hand. The soft ding and monotone voice rung throughout the small room, "Fiftieth floor." The silver doors opened up to reveal a modernized room, complete with cream, teal, and light green fixtures, and even some appliances.

Emerald hung her white, fur lined coat on a sleek, silver looking rack near the elevator doors. She walked around the great room, her white heels clicking when making contact with the chocolate, hardwood flooring. Cream and light teal curtains hung over the many windows, providing a great source of light in the room. The kitchen, which I knew Zephyr would be using quite a lot, was simply fantastic, granite countertops, upgraded appliances, and anything a human could use in a kitchen.

Another butler stood near a hallway, motioning for us to follow him, which we did. He showed us to each of our rooms, the color scheme somewhat the same for both of them. Each room led out onto our own personal balcony, which I was sort of happy about. I looked across the hall and saw Shun in his own room, removing his cloak and placing it on his bed. I smiled, closing and locking my door, as I did the same thing. I undressed and slipped on a white, lacy, nightgown, even thought it was only four-thirty at the time. I placed my feet into a pair of comfortable, fluffy, white slippers and lay on my bed, snuggling up in the satin fabrics. Cream and blue seemed to be the main color scheme for my room as I glanced around. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes.

…...

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of something beautiful. I strained my ears to listen to the sound, which seemingly came from across the hall. I sat up in my bed, walked over to my door and pressed my ear against it. The sound was something familiar, yet so entrancing I could barely manage to stay awake. I opened my door cautiously and peered outside, disappointed at the sight of nothing there. I scowled; I _had_ to find the source of this new sound.

I walked up to the Shun's door and pressed my ear against it. The sound seemed to be coming from inside. Ever so carefully I opened the door, cautious to make a sound, fearing I'd interrupt the sound. I looked around, confused why I didn't see him, yet the sound got louder. I walked around; amused that Shun had changed the color of everything in the room from cream and blue to black and gold. I spotted movement outside on the balcony and walked closer.

I leaned against the wall, peering through one of the windows and found Shun standing there, eyes closed as if in a trance. He walked around, never bumping into anything, with his violin resting neatly on his shoulder. I smiled, watching as he flawlessly played the grand instrument, hoping he wouldn't ever stop. The gentle wind ruffled his hair, making him look all the more graceful.

I looked below and saw a small group of girls watching him from the ground and scowled. Why couldn't people just leave him alone for once? Annoyed by this new crowd, I turned invisible, and walked out onto the balcony, cautious to not bother Shun. I spread my wings and prepared to jump, turning one last time to face Shun. I watched a small smile grace his lips as I leapt skillfully off the balcony, angling downward to scare off the new crowd.

I used my new powers to control parts of the wind, aiming it towards the girls who tensed. I breathed outward using my now freezing breath to place a chill in the air around them, flying in-between them to avoid a crash. And for the final blow, just a touch of rain. Water poured down on the girls who turned and fled from the building, leaving me laughing, invisible in the air. I flew back up to where Shun continued to play, surprisingly not bothered by the sound of the screaming girls.

I sat down on the edge of the balcony railing, watching Shun cease only a moment to hold up his hand for a high-five, which I gladly gave to him. I grinned brightly.

"So, jealousy is a weapon against you then?" Shun mused, the smile fading quickly form my lips.

"I'm not jealous!" I exclaimed, watching Shun laugh. He stopped playing, holding the violin and bow in his arms and sat down next to me.

"Really?" He asked in mock surprise. "So, was there not a reason that you just had to shoo the crowd of girls out of sight then?" I rolled my eyes and playfully hit Shun in the arm.

"Believe what you want," I complained, turning to face the city, Shun doing the same. The coldness of the air finally began to take a toll on me, causing me to shiver. Shun wrapped his arms around me allowing me to lay my head against his shoulder, snuggling closer to him for warmth.

"So, do you honestly think that everything will be okay now?" I finally asked, wearing of the silence which hung around us.

"Honestly?" Shun replied, playing with my hair. "No. But that doesn't mean that she'll be able to keep us apart, she'll never be able to do that." I nodded.

"I hope so," I whispered, sealing my lips to his in a quick kiss. "I really hope so." Shun cradled me in his arms as I sat there enjoying it. Before it got too cold to be outside I spun around and stood on the balcony, Shun following me.

"Shun, I was wondering-"

I was cut off, feeling a sharp, pain in my back. I gasped for air, causing Shun to turn around in alarm. He knelt quickly next to me, placing his hand gently on my back. I grimaced, biting my lip.

"You were hit," Shun said coldly, his voice like a shard of ice. He held me close, turning his head to spot the shooter. His eyes locked on a man, sharply dressed who held a tranquilizer rifle in his hands. Shun lifted me cautiously in his arms, deflecting another dart which had been fired towards us again. He carried me swiftly inside the doors and locked them just for a safe measure, laying me gently on his bed, my back turned to him.

"Hold still now," Shun whispered softly placing his hands on what I supposed was a dart piercing my back, causing me to flinch. "This won't hurt, I promise." Shun removed the dart in one quick motion, keeping his promise of no pain. I felt sleepy, my eyes getting heavier as Shun carried me into the great room where his parents stood in shock.

Zephyr and Emerald rushed up to the both of us, concern etched into their features. As Zephyr lowered me onto one of the couches, I gave in to the darkness that had been gradually creeping around the edges of my vision.

* * *

**Fabia: (sighs) Well, this is going to be rough. **

**Shun: That's it, she doesn't care about us anymore, she just wants to see us suffer. **

**Me: (protests) That is not true! Why would I do that to you guys?! Come on and just wait, okay! It'll all get better in like...(counting)...7, maybe 6 paragraphs of the next chapter, so just WAIT! **

**Shun: Sure, meanwhile, you carry on with archery, and voice stuff. That statement definitely sounds promising now. **

**Me: (rolls eyes) Well, whatever, you just wait like I said,then we'll see who's right! Anyway folks, thanks a ton for being so patient with me! I should defintely get a system for updating like Jazzmonky, once a week you know? Well anyway, check the following stories posted below! LOVE YA"LL SO MUCH! Thank's again guys! ;D **

**Fall in the ashes, Rise from the shadows - Jazzmonkey **

**Poisoned Nightmares - EmberAmberFirdaus **

**Take me to Wonderland - Copperpelt **

**Alfea - AimaFarhanKarar **

**See ya'll around! ;D**


	26. A High Price Tag

(Fabia's POV)

I woke hazily, grimacing as my back ached. I felt something lying on top of me and gazed into two precious sapphire gems. I laid my hand on Skylar's head and cradled her gently in my arms, finding that I had been moved to my bedroom.

"Hey Skylar," I whispered, happily, biting my lip as I managed to sit up in my bed. I glanced around and saw Shun lying asleep in the chair next to me. He looked so strained and tired, so I attempted to _gently_ wake him.

I knelt beside him, cautious of moving too much, and laid my head on his knee, squeezing his hand gently in my own. His tired eyes fluttered open as he gazed down on me, a slim smile spreading across his face.

"You're finally awake," He commented softly, stroking my hair. "What took you so long?" I laughed, watching as Skylar leapt onto his lap. He scratched the dog's chin which Skylar really seemed to enjoy; I'd have to remember that.

"Right back at you," I replied. "My back is a little sore, but whatever you guys did seemed to do the trick." Shun let an exasperated sigh escape him.

"I'm glad of that," Shun said smiling, his eyes already beginning to close again.

"You okay?" I asked, allowing a concerned tone to put an edge to my voice. Shun nodded, placing Skylar on the ground, who trotted outside the door after Midnight who had recently moved from Shun's feet.

"Yes," Shun answered wearily. "I healed you, so it took quite a bit of energy away from me quite quickly, but I'll be fine." I looked towards him worriedly.

"You really have done everything for me then," I stated simply. "But don't exert yourself over me!" Shun rolled his eyes, muttering, "Too late for that." I snuggled up beside him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, I was wondering," I then said curiously. "maybe, possibly, if you're feeling up to it, could we walk around the city? The guards will be with us, no more…whatever that was that happened." Shun laughed.

"I suppose, come on," Shun said pulling me to my feet as he stood up. I put a worried hand on his shoulder.

"Funny just a minute ago who looked like you were ready to pass out," I commented. "You sure? I don't want you wasting your energy on me." Shun laughed again.

"Too late for that too, let's go, I really don't mind at all. In fact, I've wanted to get out of here for a while," Shun said reassuringly. I rolled my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to convince him to sit back down. We went out into the great room, assembled our guards, rode around in a limo until we found a proper spot to walk around, and then hopped out. Before we left, Emerald instructed us to leave our masks on so we did that as well.

I found it funny that the humans seemed to be such absent minded creatures. I hooked arms with Shun and we began to walk around, our guards paying close attention to everything around us. We found a bench to sit on near a small pond so we stayed there for a while and talked.

"I think we just might be safe here for a while," I told Shun excitedly. "By the way, what was that thing that knocked me out earlier?" Shun sighed.

"I took a little trip around the city earlier, did a little detective work I guess you could say," Shun replied in a hushed voice. "The man was an aspiring scientist working for a large company up in New York, didn't take long to pay them a visit." I smirked.

"Well, they shouldn't be bothering us anymore then?" I asked hopefully. Shun nodded.

"I hope so-" He began, cut off by a high pitched scream causing Shun and I to both jump to our feet. Everyone on the block turned to see a little blonde haired girl, no more than seven, run straight up to us and right into Shun's arms. He knelt down protectively beside her, cradling her in his arms as I looked down confused.

'I have no idea,' Shun mouthed, holding the frightened child close. The tension settled down and soon everyone went about their normal business, the girl still clinging to Shun as if he were her life force. Shun picked her up and sat back down on the bench.

"Don't let go," The little girl cried out as Shun had begun to loosen his grip. "Please." I looked towards Shun sympathetically.

"Hush, I won't," Shun told her, his voice soft and inviting. The girl was dressed in a quite worn light blue dress, food and dirt stains covering the fabric. Her lovely blonde hair was matted, her skin covered in scars and bruises. Tear stains fell down her pale cheeks.

"Talk to her," I urged Shun who nodded.

"Shh, listen," Shun whispered. "What's your name?" The girl looked up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't really have one," The girl replied, his voice trembling. "What's your name?" Shun smiled at her and squeezed her hands in his own.

"My name is Shadow," Shun replied, then looked towards me. "Listen, I know you need help, but I can't do that unless you tell me what happened, can you do that for me?" The girl nodded.

"Well, I sort of have a name," The girl whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. "My mommy and daddy call me brat sometimes. When I don't do what they want me to do they get mean, and I don't like it when they are mean. They pushed me out of my house today and told me to leave, I-I-I didn't know what t-t-to do." A single tear fell down my cheek, as I watched Shun gently place his hand against her pale face, watching her tense.

"You are not mean like mommy and daddy," The girl said slowly. Shun shook his head. This little girl, so innocent and pure, reminded me so much of…

"Would you like to have a name?" Shun then asked the little girl, as he must've sensed what I was thinking. "A pretty name, for a pretty girl?" The girl laughed and nodded. I jumped at the opportunity to tell her my idea.

"How about, Cosette?" I asked softly, watching the little girl's eyes light up.

"It's the prettiest name ever!" She exclaimed, embracing us both in a hug. She pulled away, her eyes glistening in tears of joy. She locked eyes with Shun.

"W-Will you be like a real father to me?" She asked in a whisper, her voice filled with hope. Shun smiled and stroked her hair, looking to me. 'Keep her!' I almost screamed, but managed to mouth.

"Yes," Shun answered softly, some of the guards grinning. "I will protect you, and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise." The little girl, Cosette, embraced him in a tight hug and he leisurely returned the favor. He pulled away and set her on the ground, frightening her for a moment.

"Shh, it's okay," He whispered soothingly, placing his hand on the top of her head. "Now listen very closely, I want you to spin, slowly, can you do that?" I frowned in confusion but Cosette just nodded. She slowly began to spin as Shun quickly took locks of her hair running his gloved hands through them. Her hair sparkled and shimmered for a moment before resuming to the gorgeous platinum blonde color it was. When Cosette finished spinning, her hair looked like brand new. She laughed and danced around.

"And now for the dress," Shun said critically. "Something elegant, ravishing, and beautiful, to fit all of your charming chacteristics. What is your favorite color?" Cosette grinned widely mumbling, "Blue." Shun placed her hands on her shoulders and ran down her arms, touching the fabric of her dress as he went. What was left behind was a royal blue gown, complete with golden trimming around the sleeves and bottom of her dress.

"I know I'm forgetting something," Shun muttered, touching her hand twice as her skin became a pearlescent pale pink. "That's right, every Princess needs a crown." He placed his hands together and then spread them apart, producing a golden tiara which he placed gently on her head. Cosette hugged him again.

"Now, I feel we should leave before my guards shout for joy," Shun muttered lifting her into his arms as they all burst out laughing. Shun helped me to my feet and we began our walk back to the building we were staying at. I didn't know what else to call it.

(Corra's POV)

"Mother, please you don't need to do this," Sapphirah begged. "He didn't do any wrong; he would never hurt a single soul!" I reared my head back and laughed, my daughter staring in confusion.

"You should've seen the blade of his sword, sharpened to a point when he threatened to use it on me," I muttered, yet Sapphirah was quick to respond.

"Because you threatened to hurt his family!" She exclaimed in out rage "I wouldn't expect any less of a Prince, one of a pure heart and soul, unlike yours!" I turned and glared icily towards my daughter.

"I'd very careful…dear…with what you say and how you speak to me," I said deadly calm. "And to think, I try to win your love by keeping you from boarding that airship to earth, and you hate me for doing so?" Sapphirah sneered.

"I won't have him unprotected!" She replied. "I won't let you hurt him!" I grinned.

"Really?" I taunted. "Well, it seems that this new child that he's taking care of won't help at all with his safety." Sapphirah shook her head violently, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You wouldn't, Mother, please," She pleaded in agony. "She's just a girl, a helpless, innocent, human girl, mother please don't hurt her!"

"I won't," I said sarcastically. "Just her…father, now move my child." Sapphirah stood firmly between me and the door, blocking me from exiting. I groaned.

"Sapphirah, stop being so stubborn," I said raising my hand as she flew into the wall. "Oops, sorry dear, but you were blocking my way; I'll see you soon, probably." The doors closed behind me on my way out, muffling the sobs coming from my daughter. This was going to be a fly trip and back, no more, no less.

(Fabia's POV)

After explaining the whole 'Cosette' ordeal to Shun's parents, we all sat down and had a nice meal together. Cosette had been amazed by the penthouse which, and I'll admit was pretty decked out with the latest American toys.

Cosette sat close to Shun at the table, constantly asking him questions about his hair and eyes, some of which caused me to suppress a laugh, whereas Emerald or Zephyr couldn't hold theirs in.

"Where do you get hair again?" Cosette confused. "You parents seem to like the place a lot too." Shun sighed, having answered the question five times already.

"I told you, I don't get my hair done anywhere, it's naturally like this. I've tried multiple times to hide the gold…but it never works," Shun said frustrated as I gave in to laughing, earning me a death glare causing only more laughter. Shun excused himself from the table to retire to his bedroom for the night when a knock at the doors interrupted him.

The guards standing alert peered through a small window and allowed the late visitor inside. Dan walked inside and greeted everyone much to my surprise.

"Dan, it's kind of weird for you to still be up this late," I commented and he shrugged. "Just heard about a new kid and wanted to check it out and stuff," Dan replied casually as he walked over to where Cosette was standing and handed a glass of water.

"So who are you sweetie?" Dan asked, holding the water to his lips.

"I'm Shadow's daughter," Cosette replied, Dan choking on his water and spewed it from his mouth, earning himself a glare from the nearby maid.

"You're what now?" He asked again turning to the both of us. "You two, you-"

"No!" Shun and I both cut in.

"We found her," I told Dan. "She was abandoned, and it was getting late and everything, and we really wanted to give her a home. Dan, meet Cosette." Dan turned to the little girl and said a weary hello before turning to Shun.

"Shun, could I talk to you for a minute?" Dan asked. "Privately?" Shun shrugged and they disappeared around the corner as Cosette, Zephyr, Emerald, and I finished up eating.

"Did you want to head off to bed now?" I asked Cosette gently seeing as she had finished her dinner. She nodded tiredly and followed me back into her all purple room. I had found it amazing how alike she and immortal Cosette were.

Cosette changed into a lavender nightgown and slid beneath the covers of her bed. As I turned to leave, her voice stopped me.

"Fabia?" She asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can you…sing to me?" She asked softly. I nodded and sat next to her, slightly surprised by her request yet paid that hardly any mind. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her lovely blue eyes as I softly sang to her, stroking her hair gently.

"Love's a curious thing, it often comes disguised," I sang quietly. "Look at love the wrong way, it goes unrecognized."

_So look with your heart, and not with your eyes, _

_The heart understands, the heart never lies. _

_Believe what it feels, and trust what it shows, _

_Look with your heart, the heart always knows, _

_Love is not always beautiful, not at the start, _

_So open your arms and close your eyes tight, _

_Look with your heart, and when it finds love, _

_Your heart will be right. _

My lullaby lulled Cosette to sleep almost instantly as I stood from the bed turning to leave. Before I left the room, I gently kissed the girl's forehead and left to my own room. This little girl was going to be quite the adventure.

(Corra's POV)

I walked with Shadow to his bedroom, trying hard to not chuckle, yet I had suspicions that he knew who I really was. Shadow closed and locked the door behind him giving me a quite, cheerful feeling. As he turned around, his eyes glowing in the darkness, I had him against the wall, my hand firmly anchored around his neck.

"You found out already hmm?" I mused, the disguise melting off my body to be replaced by my favorite ruby gown, the literal color of human blood. "On second thought, don't tell me." I tightened my hold around Shadow's neck.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice strained. I grinned, tracing my finger nail down his pale cheek. I leaned inward whispering into his ear.

"I want you," I hissed, releasing him. I laid my hand on the hilt of my dagger, raising it to where he could see.

"Do you know how long it would take to kill a human with this dagger?" I asked, his eyes widening in fear. "It wouldn't take very long at all, a few minutes maybe, no seconds." Shadow cringed at the thought.

"I see I've hit something quite sensitive to you," I said sympathetically, sliding behind him, the edge of my dagger at his neck.

"Do what you want to me," Shadow said firmly. "But don't hurt them, I won't let you." I smiled and wrapped my arm around him. He tensed, never having liked the feeling of someone touching him.

"You're so noble my Prince," I said mock surprise, covering his mouth and nose with my hand. "But everything, even nobleness, comes with a rather high price tag." Shadow collapsed into my arms. I laid him on his bed and placed the sheet over him, hoping to make it seem like he was only exhausted and not unconscious.

"Night Love," I said softly, unlocking the bedroom door and left the room as Daniel. Zephyr and Emerald bid me farewell as I walked outside, a wicked grin spreading over my blood red lips.

* * *

**Shun: (galring at me) What is your problem with knocking me out all the time? **

**Me: (playing innocent) But what did I do? Corra's the one who put you down. **

**Shun: (glaring) But you-I-Corra...ugh, nevermind! **

**Me:(grining) Well anyway, I know it's been way too long since my last update! I missed you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I love your reviews! And to answer the question that I recent quest reviewer posted as a review, I do support ShunXFabia (obviously) But if ther's a good story out there, and there's a ton, it's worth reading! I love and adore a lot of stories on the site! Bye ya'll! I love you! ;D**


	27. Not Again

(Fabia's POV)

I sat at the breakfast table with Cosette while we ate. Zephyr and Emerald had gone down to some child care center to sign the legal documents to keep Cosette, and as far as I knew, Shun was still asleep.

Cosette poked at her pancake that had been drowned in maple syrup. She held it out to me on her fork.

"Is it even safe to eat anymore?" She asked. "It's a syrup cake now, not very healthy if you ask me." I chuckled, taking a bite of my soggy pancake. Okay, I'll admit, I can't cook.

I looked behind me, hearing soft footsteps as Shun appeared around the corner, clutching the wall as he walked.

"You okay?" I asked worriedly. "You've never slept this late before." Shun walked, clinging to the wall, and sat next to me and Cosette. I pushed my plate aside.

"Shun, what happened?" I asked. "It's eleven am; you're always up no later than four. Shun, are you okay?" Shun held his head in his hands.

"Yes, I'm fine, okay," Shun said firmly. Cosette looked towards me worriedly. I held a finger to my lips. I stood up, walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"Shun, look at me for a second," I said wearily, hoping that this would work. The minute he turned to face me, I had a feeling he knew he was in a trap. I pressed my index finger to his forehead. He jerked back, his eyes glowing a bright shade of gold as he scowled at me. I could suddenly see what he had seen last night.

Dan form had begun to melt off his body and was replaced by Corra standing there. She lunged for Shun, clasping her hand around his neck. I sucked in a breath, frightened, and pulled my hand away from Shun. The minute we were no longer connected I found Shun and I had been standing up. He and I fell to floor in one quick motion, scaring Cosette.

"Don't…do that," Shun gasped, exhausted. "It drains too much of my energy as the Revelation." I nodded apologetically. Cosette walked closer and knelt beside me.

"Fabia, what's happening? I'm scared," She whispered, her voice trembling as she spoke. I looked toward Shun. He nodded, whispering softly, "We'll have to tell her sooner or later." I nodded solemnly, helping Shun to his feet. We walked to one of the couches in the great room and took a seat, gesturing for Cosette to follow. Shun lifted her up from the ground and placed her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm going to tell you a story," He said gently. "It's a very dark, and dreary story, but for now has a happy ending, alright?" Cosette nodded.

"Shadow, what do you mean 'for now?'" Cosette asked. Shun held a finger to his lips. Cosette snuggled with Shun in his arms, leaning her head against his chest.

"Once upon a time," Shun began as if it were all a mere fairytale. "There lived a Prince from Millennia, who fell in love with the beautiful Princess from Neathia. Posing as a human, he aided her in battle with very close friends of his who were human. He helped save her planet, and won her love in the end. But, he's been keeping a terrible number of secrets from her, but for her protection, because he doesn't want to lose her. The Princess learned after a couple of years, that he wasn't human, and was the Royal Prince, and heir to throne of Millennia, yet she still loved him."

"She's a really amazing Princess isn't she?" Cosette commented as Shun laughed and smiled.

"Yes, she is," He replied gently. I felt my cheeks flare. I turned quickly away from Shun when he shot me a glance. Shun chuckled and continued with his story.

"Then, very suddenly, an enemy rose from the shadows, threatening the Prince's life, yet he would never leave the Princess's side, never, for all eternity." He paused, his eyes glistening. "His bravery…cost him his life." Shun stood, handing Cosette to me before walking off, and disappeared around the corner.

"Fabia," Cosette whispered. "Is Shadow the Prince?" I nodded, holding her close.

"But, Shadow's not…dead," Cosette said confused. I held a finger to my lips, placing her on the couch. "I'll be right back," I told her. "Don't move." I moved swiftly around the corner.

Spotting a quickly flash of black and golden hair, I followed Shun out onto his balcony where he stood and gazed over the railing. I walked up beside him.

"When did I become so soft?" Shun sighed. I laughed, moving closer to him.

"I don't know," I replied, smirking. "Since you met me?" Shun allowed a slim smile to grace his lips. I laid my head against his shoulder, swaying with him in tune to the wind.

"Are you alright?" I asked at last.

"Fine."

"Shun-"

"I'm fine, really."

I sighed in defeat, muttering, "You're so stubborn Shadow." Shun slipped his arm around my waist, holding me close as we gazed out over the city together. A still, cold feeling came over me, and I then realized; I was going to miss these mornings and afternoons, because something, someone, was lurking only a few inches away.

(Julie's POV)

I yawned and stretched, eating the rest of my breakfast with the brawlers, minus Shun and Fabia, who ate hurriedly, not leaving a single scrap of food on their plates. For Dan, it was normal, but for the others, it was just kind of weird seeing a mirror image of Dan.

"Guys, what's the big rush?" I asked, calmly placing my spoon in my mouth with a scoop of creamy oatmeal inside.

"Shun got us all tickets to the new Bakugan theme park downtown, and I don't want to be late," Dan answered, his mouth full of his breakfast. "It's like an immortal Prince can get anything, right?"

I rolled my eyes and finished up my breakfast, placing my clean plate in the sink for the maids to wash when everyone was finished. I dashed into my bedroom and chose the warmest clothes possible for the occasion, bundling up in my hot pink parka.

~Julie, what are you doing? You've got work to do for me, still have that velvet pouch I gave to you?~ I jumped, startled by the sudden sound of Corra's voice ringing through my head. I sat on my bed, breathing hard.

"Yes," I answered, pulling the pouch from my pocket, wondering why I had always kept it there. "Do I really have to do this? I don't want to hurt him." Corra's laughter filled my head with an eerie, dangerously low sound.

~Julie, you do what I tell you to do, was that not our little agreement?~

"Yes," I mumbled quietly, reflecting on the terms of our agreement. Either this or everything I ever loved, my family, my friends, the brawlers…they would all _die_. "What do I do?"

~I'm glad you're back in my services Julie~ The voice cackled. ~Now, here you are.~

A cold, chocolate milkshake appeared in my hands, just as the witch as promised it would before.

~Sprinkle the contents of the pouch onto the shake, and give it to Shadow; I forgot to tell him something earlier, and he needs to hear it. Before then, this little fiasco was just going to be in case I needed to, and now, I do.~

I sighed, happy when Corra no longer spoke. I opened the velvet pouch and lifted it over the milkshake, watching as a fine red mist spilled over it, vanishing into the ice cream.

"I don't even know if Shun will eat ice cream," I complained, walking outside of my room, receiving confused glances from the brawlers as I hurried past them. I walked outside, silently hoping that Corra's scheme would fall to pieces by the time I left.

(Cosette's POV (Shun and Fabia's child))

I sat by myself on the couch, bored and slightly hungry. Disobeying my new mother, I jumped up from my seat and scurried into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Just as I was reaching for a colorful box of Lucky Charms, there was a soft knock at the door, softer than I'd ever remembering hearing.

Curiosity won me over, and I opened the door, finding a tall girl standing in the doorway with pretty silver hair.

"Hi there sweetie," She said smiling, holding a chocolate shake in her hands which I immediately wanted to taste. "Could you give this to Shadow for me, tell him it's from the brawlers." My face fell as she said that but I nodded anyway.

"Okay," I sighed, letting the guards close the doors. "I will." I carried the shake around the house until I found Fabia and Shadow out on his balcony, wishing Shadow would give me a taste of his surprise. Fabia was tucked away in Shadow's arms when I found them, eyes closed, and a smile gracing her lips. I snuck onto the balcony and pulled on Shadow's cloak.

He looked down surprised. "Is something wrong?" He asked gently, just as Fabia looked down and saw me standing there. I shook my head.

"One of the…brawlers, I think, wanted me to give this to you," I said slowly, hoping I said it right so that he would understand.

"The brawlers?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. "Which one?" I frowned and tried to put a description of the girl inside of my head.

"She had silver hair," I said at last, hearing Fabia mutter something about a 'Julie'. "She said to give this to you, and that's all she said before left." I handed the shake to him reluctantly. "Can I have a taste?" I asked hopefully. Shadow laughed.

"I suppose so, but I need to make sure it's not poisoned," He said playfully. I giggled along with the Princess. "It's chocolate, I think," I added. Shadow nodded and placed his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. He took a small sip from the cup, frowning and pulled away from it.

"That has quite a…peculiar taste," He whispered, his voice softer than usual. "Cosette…what was…in this?" I shrugged.

"I don't know," I replied softly. "Is something wrong?" Shadow abruptly gripped the balcony railing. Fabia was quick to catch him from falling.

"Shun, what's wrong?" She asked quickly, supporting him. "Are you alright?" Shadow grimaced, shaking his head. Fabia gasped, catching the hint that he wasn't able to stand anymore. I looked upon him worriedly.

"F-Fabia…g-get…my f-father," Shadow hissed, collapsing into her arms. Alarmed, Fabia held him tightly, cradling him in her arms. I noticed the glow of the diamond that hung around his neck

"Cosette," Fabia exclaimed. "Go get help, tell the guards to alert the King and Queen, quickly now, it'll be alright, I promise, go." I nodded faintly, finding it hard to breathe. As fast as I could manage, I darted into the great room, explaining everything to the guards who stood alert around the room. Frantic to help in anyway I could, I told some of the guards to find the King and Queen while the others would stay behind to protect Fabia and Shadow.

I hurried back onto the balcony with some of the guards following in pursuit. Not wanting to move Shadow in any way possible, in fear of hurting him, Fabia kept Shadow wrapped in her arms. I knelt beside her, frightened, and snuggled up against her shoulder.

"Please be okay," I whispered to Shadow who seemed only as if he were sleeping. "I've never had a real father before, and now that I do, I don't want to lose you."

(Shun's POV)

My vision began to clear and I took in my surroundings. Most unfortunately though, I knew where I was the moment I woke. The windows of the cream colored throne room were decorated with fiery accents, as was the rest of the Palace, as far as I knew. I stood wearily on my feet, knowing that she would appear out of nowhere, as she usually would, and take me surprise.

"Welcome Darling!"

I winced, her voice piercing my heart. I had hated coming to recognize that voice. I turned cautiously, glaring icily towards her figure. She wore her usual attire of flames, her entire skirt practically made of them. I tensed when she came up behind me, feeling the heat of the flames against my back and legs.

"Shadow, my sweet darling Prince," She mused, bringing her arm around in front of me. She trailed her fingers along my chin. "I'm sorry for being so persistent about this quick visit, but I forgot to tell you something of rather great importance."

"What do you want?!" I hissed, struggling in her embrace. "Haven't you already gotten what you wanted?" She ran her hand along my throat.

"Well, not really," She complained. "I had finally gotten my hands on you, killed you, and then…two weeks pass, and I see you singing on a stage with that Princess of yours!" I felt the tip of her dagger pressed against my neck.

I refused to say anything, knowing that with a slip of her hand…

"Ah, I have your attention now?" Corra taunted. "Well, I have…one last proposition for you, and I advise you to comply, for your family's sake, of course." She held an envelope in her hands, slipping it into mine. "And I suppose you want to leave now, return to your family and…dare I say…fiancé?" She laughed, a cold, harsh laugh that I knew I wouldn't be able to forget. She released me, and I took the chance to move farther from her.

"Well, the only way to leave, is the way you came," Corra sighed, holding out the shake which I had drank from. I vigilantly reached for it, only to have her pull it away from me.

"Of course, I could keep you here a while longer," She crooned, trailing the back of her hand down my cheek. "We could play games, my games of course, and we'd have oh so much fun!" I gasped as she took hold of throat, pulling me closer.

"Yes, that's what I'll do," She decided. "I'll send you back soon enough, I promise I will, I just feel we need to sort a few things out." She pulled me along, her hand still gripping my neck and led me further into her Palace.

"In your dreams," I hissed, shoving her harshly away. I kicked her hand and the shake fell into mine. Before she had the chance to recover from her shock I lifted the glass to my lips and drank.

Corra knelt down beside me when I collapsed, gripping my hand in hers. She rested her other hand on the diamond. I tensed.

"Shadow, honestly, I wish you could stay, but I'll have you soon enough," She whispered softly into my ear. "I'm warned you once dear, and I'll warn you again…everything, comes with a price." I faded into an abyss of darkness in her arms, wishing for a life where I wouldn't ever have to worry about losing anything to that monster.


End file.
